snows of time
by just annother stupid idiot
Summary: this is a fellowship goes to hogwarts...
1. Part One chapter one

Chapter one

The fellowship was on the pass of Caradhras the path was almost completely blocked by all the snow and although Legolas the elf was able to walk along on the top of the snow the other members of the fellowship were too heavy and so they were having to follow in Gandalf's footsteps which unfortunately were too deep for the hobbits to walk through so Boromir and Aragon had found themselves burdened with two hobbits apiece in addition to their weapons and equipment.

Gandalf was worried; the pass would soon be snowed shut. If they did not manage to pass then where could he lead them, the gap of Rohan was too near to Isengard and he dared not to take the ring anywhere near the country of Gondor, men were so easily corrupted. He looked up to see Legolas overtake him to peer ahead,

"There is a fell voice on the air…"

Oh Valor thought Gandalf "its Saruman"

"He's trying to bring down the mountain Gandalf we must turn back"

"No"

"There is another voice on the air, a very different one, definitely not Saruman…"

"What does the voice say?"

"I cannot tell, it is not a tongue of this earth"

"Can you see anything?"

"There is an iron pot of some kind in the snow ahead, it is glowing blue"

Glowing blue? Thought Gandalf…but that can only be one thing "bring it to me Legolas…it will help us"

Legolas looked puzzled but went to pick up the kettle anyway

"Now everyone I know this sounds really odd but I want you to all touch the kettle...don't ask questions for there is not time"

Legolas had returned with the kettle, he gave it to Gandalf who offered it to everyone

"You need to have at least one finger on the kettle…is everyone ready_ portalus_"

There was a flash of blue light and the path of the fellowship was soon covered by snow.

Harry, Ron and Hermione where at a care of magical creatures lesson, they had only just arrived and there was no sign of Hagrid yet…this normally meant that the creatures they would be studying lived in the forbidden forest and would most likely be extremely dangerous…Harry looked around at the rest of the class they seemed to be think much along the same lines as Harry…Draco Malfoy looked downright scared he was whispering to Crabbe and Goyle but not with his normal smirk…

There was a flash of blue light everyone jumped back at least a foot…Draco had jumped into Crabbe's arms…

The fellowship looked around…

"Gandalf, where on middle earth are we?"

"We are not on middle earth, we are on earth" this left everyone even more confused

Legolas looked around at the children.

"Mithrandir, who are these people?"

"They are wizard and witches"

"Like you?" piped up Pippin

"No I am more along the lines of a sorcerer; these children are not related to my race"

"Do they speak the common tongue?"

"no, they are speaking in English, let me attempt to speak with them…if they seem a little shocked that is merely because I have not visited this world for a couple of millennia…I may seem a little old fashioned to them.

Harry eyed the group of people who had appeared in the middle of Hagrid back yard with interest, they were all armed to the teeth and talking in a very strange langue, he looked at Hermione to see if she could make head or tail of what they were speaking about…she looked as stumped as him…so they would just have to wait until the people turned their attention to them…Harry looked at them more closely they were all wearing medieval attire five of the group were a lot shorter than the rest, four of them were not wearing shoes, the other short person looked like a miniature red headed Hagrid. Before he could examine the taller people at any great length, one of them an old man with a long stick and a sword turned to the students and said in slow English, "greetings, I am Gandalf Greyhelm"

The class merely stood there still completely shell-shocked

Harry stepped forward and said "hi! I'm Harry potter."

"Me and my companions need your protection and hospitality"

"I can take you to the headmaster…this is a school"

"Will you let me discuss this with my companions?"

"Sure"

After a short dialogue with the boy Gandalf

turned back to the fellowship "this boy says that he can take us to his head master…I am sorry to say that I do not know who this person is but I take it that the head master is like a lord…he also said that this place is a 'school' I have no idea what that word means at all but I hope it is nothing unpleasant, so what do you think? Should we go and meet this head master?"

"I can sense no evil here…well there is a little coming from a few of the other black robed people but the boy you spoke with he is pure of heart and mind…I think we should go to the head master." Was Legolas' statement

"I agree with Legolas," said Aragon

"I think that we should be c…" Boromir was cut short by the hobbits

"Our feet are freezing..."

"I'm starving…"

"I guess that is a yes…alright I will speak with the black haired child again"

While Harry waited for the old man to finish his discussion with the other people he asked Ron and Hermione what they thought they should do, Ron had no hesitation…take them to Dumbledore, but Hermione suggested taking their weapons, no they might take that as a offence…there was a charm that Hermione knew it would keep someone's wand inside their pocket she thought it would probably keep these weapons in their sheaths…

The old man finally finished talking with the other people…

"We have agreed that we should go to the school…"

"ok…do you mind if my friend puts a charm on you friends weapons…we are in the middle of a war at the moment we do not know it your are friends or foes…the charm will prevent your friends from removing their weapons from the sheaths we would not be so rude as to take your weapons from you"

"That would seem to be fair…so will you lead us to the school"

"Yes sir…Hermione..."

"_collogladius_"

"could you please try to draw your sword…"

Gandalf tried and failed to draw his sword…

"hey dean…can you tell Hagrid were we have gone?"

"sure mate…"

With that the fellowship of the ring and Harry, Ron and Hermione. Headed up to the school.

Sorry one o'clock in the morning…I know the night is still young but I have just changed time zones so it feels like three…so I'm sorry if

a)you are bored to tears

b)you are 100% confused

c) Wondering if I should be in a lunatic asylum 

Please review

I promise it will get better

(I think)__


	2. chapter two

To the very kind person who flamed me your flame made some really good toasted marshmallows

To everyone else who reviewed me thank you very much 

*****************************

Chapter 2

Pippin and Merry were talking together

"so what do you think a school is?"

"I've no idea Pip but I hope that it is a place with lots of good food…"

"me too I'm starving…"

"they where did that castle appear from?"

"out of the fog where else…"

Harry was trying to engage Gandalf in further conversation…

"so…where are you from?"

"we have just come from middle earth…"

 "so how did you get here?"

"some one had left a world key for us…" he held up the blackened kettle, "the head of my order who has turned evil was trying to kill us so as the key was there I thought we should take it…"

"what are those people?"

"they are hobbits…"

"oh…" harry would have questioned Gandalf further but they had reached the entrance hall, the hobbits were looking around amazed, harry led them over to the staircase

"the head master of much a great palace must be a most powerful and wealthy man"

"for once, dwarf I think you speak the truth"

"this place is even bigger than the halls of my father in the white city"

"I wonder if the food is any good…"

"do you hobbits ever think of anything apart from your stomachs," asked Boromir

"not very often," said Pippin

harry was relieved to reach the griffin that marked the entrance to the headmasters study.

"ok here goes….chocolate frogs…cockroach cluster…fizzing wizzbes…liquorice caldrons…nosebleed nougat…" the gargoyle moved aside to reveal the rotating staircase, "dumbledore is definitely crazy" said ron with admiration

when they reached the top of the staircase they knocked on the door and entered

Dumbledore was sitting behind his desk writing a letter, he looked up when harry entered

"what can I do for you mr potter"

"nothing much…except these nine people turned up in Hagrids backyard and asked for protection and hospitality…as we didn't know if they were friends or foes hermione put a charm on their weapons so that they couldn't be drawn…they say they come from middle earth.  The old man he seems to be the only one who speaks English"

"my name is Gandalf Greyhelm, I do not know what is known of the ancient race these , days, I haven't been here for so long…"

"I am albus Dumbledore I am the headmaster of this school…"

"may I enquire as to the meaning of the title headmaster and the word school"

"a school is a place where people are taught…a headmaster is the person who makes sure that the school runs smoothly. As for the ancient race they have all but passed into myth, none of your race has been seen for at least 3000 years"

"they are probably hiding…I will return to this world after my part of the fellowship is over and find them…"

"what is this fellowship you speak of…"

"we are on a quest to destroy something evil I can not talk of it at length in this tongue, but my friends are weary and need food and rest"

"they do not speak English?"

"no only the common tongue and elvish"

"I can lend them some lanague-rings, they enable the speaker to be understood…they will only translate when the person wishes to be understood."

"very useful"

Dumbledore went over to a cabinet behind his desk and after much shuffling around he returned to his desk with eight rings all identical silver bands.

Gandalf turned to his fellow fellowship members, 

"this good man albus Dumbledore is the head master he has some rings…"

"more rings…this one is bad enough"

"don't worry Frodo these rings will help you to understand English"

"oh…"

Dumbledore came up to them with the silver rings, each member of the fellowship took them…

"I hope you can now understand me…good…now we can have introductions…"

the hobbits were the first to take the hint

"my name is Frodo baggins,"

"I'm merriadoc brandybuck, merry for short and this is perrigin took…"

"pippin for short"

"I'm samwise gamgees"

aragon spoke next speaking for the rest of the fellowship

"I'm aragon son of arathon, this is Boromir son of the steward of gondor, this is glimli son of gloin and Legolas of the woodland realm…"

"now long will you need to stay here?"

"we cannot stay here long…our quest is urgent…but I fear from your surprise at our arrival that world keys have not been in use for a long time…I was never very skilled at making them…it will take me at least three months…"

"what do you think you and your fellowship will wish to do for the next three months…the castle is at your disposal…"

"the power of the dark lord was rising, but it has been set back …"Legolas stated, his voice was far off and his eyes unfocused, "the lords life force is bound to the ring and he cannot feel its presence, he is weakened…"

"what the elf eyes do see…it would seem that the longer we stay here the better prepared middle earth is for the last war which shall cover all the lands of middle earth in darkness"

Dumbledore, harry, ron and for once Hermione were all looking very confused

"sorry to interrupt you little discussion but what the hell was he," here ron pointed to Legolas, "talking about, and what did Gandalf mean when he was talking about what the elf eyes do see?"

"Legolas is an elf…"

"no he's not…"

"I most certainly am"

"elves are those little creatures that…"

"elves are not little…"

"yes they are they are short and ugly…they go around kissing peoples feet and they are a complete disgrace…"

it seemed that ron had gone one step too far because Legolas pulled out his bow and had nocked an arrow to the bow before you could have said "prince of mirkwood"

"hey Hermione, I thought you had spelled their weapons so they couldn't be drawn…"

"my weapons are spelled against magic…I am an elf boy so I would be very grateful if you wouldn't shame me by naming me as the same as your elves." So saying he put his bow away.

"now please calm down my young man…"

"yes…"

"now little elf don't get upset its not the wee pups fault is it?"

"not I suppose it is not,"

ron looked around the room, Legolas and gimli were talking in there native tongues again, they seemed to be joking together

"what do you reckon they are talking about" said ron, pointing at Legolas and gimli

"well Legolas did seem a little offended when dumbledore called him young man…I wonder why I mean he can only be about 20."

"my friend, I am much older than twenty"

"too right he is…"

"so how old is he?"

gimli looked up at Legolas "you're about 3500 years old give or take a little, right?

ron felt his jaw drop this guy could not be 3500

"no way"

"elves are immortal"

"oh!"

"now old is Gandalf then?"

"the mirthandir is about 7800 years old"

"at least he looks it"

please review…am trying to update quickly


	3. chapter three

Chapter 3

Gandalf and Dumbledore had decided that while the fellowship was at Hogwarts they should have a chance to recuperate their strength, Gandalf had also decided that the ring should not be allowed to walk around the school as most of the students would be unable to resist the pull of the ring, luckily Dumbledore had a safe of sorts one that could only be opened by the person who put the thing in there (like the security vaults at gringotts) so while Dumbledore took Frodo to the safe, Dumbledore had entrusted Dobby with the task of finding the fellowship rooms, he had sent Harry and co back to their care of magical creatures class.

++++++++++++++++++

dobby was happy because the headmaster had entrusted him with a very important task, he was bumbling along the halls thinking of where he could put them, that took a little of the bounce out of his step…then he remember the room of requirement, there was a charm he could use to make the room stay the same for a while…he led them up the corridor and past the tapestry of Barnabas the barmy training trolls in ballet and stopped opposite the blank wall.

"what do you reckon we are doing here, merry this doesn't look like bedchambers…"

"this is the entrance to the room of requirement…masters must think of the room they want and then the door will come…" 

++++++++++++++++++

Pippin was thinking hard about the room he would want to be in…a hobbit hole type bedroom like the one he had stayed in last time he was in bag end… with a nice comfortable hobbit bed…he looked around at the other members of the fellowship and then at what was his name…dobby…was this all a joke…he found himself thinking…he looked at the wall and gasped…he poked merry in the ribs 

"look merry  there's a door just appeared in the wall" he ran forward and burst through the door…there was a very large room behind the door… there were ten beds…one four poster bed…that would be Boromir's, an elvish bed…Aragon probably…a small strongly built bed…Gimli, he probably didn't want the bed to break like the one he had slept on in Rivendell…there were four hobbit beds all of  which could have come from bag end, they were in an alcove, like a little tunnel going of from the main room, it was decorated in a similar style to bag end, there was also a tree in the corner of the room.

"is this to the masters satisfaction?"

"yes" said Boromir "but there are only ten beds…"

"Boromir…wood elves don't sleep on beds…"said Aragon pointing at the tree which was growing up from the ground… the corner was a balcony

"oh…right"

+++++++++++++++++++

half an hour later Frodo was shown into the room, he was glad that he had been able to take of the ring and know that it would be safe he need a break from the weight of carrying it, apparently dinner was in half an hour the rest of the fellowship was in the room, reclining on there beds with the exception of Legolas who had gone for a walk outside, in the grounds and merry and pippin who had gone on a look around the school.

Frodo went over to the little alcove/tunnel in the corner; he found Sam there snoring gently 

"hello Sam…dinners in half an hour"

"oh right, its safe right…"

"yes,"

"I wonder what type of mischief Merry and Pippin are getting up to…" 

++++++++++++++++++++++++

peeves was floating in the great hall he was a bit bored all the students were in poltergeist protected rooms, wait could his ghostly ears be deceiving him there where two voices coming from up the marble corridor…

" I'm starving…"

"me too…"

"i wonder where the kitchens are…"

"merry watch out…you stupid Took…watch out its going to…." The rest of the person's word were lost in crashes and clangs peeves turned himself the right way up and saw to his delight a 15th century suit of armour toppling down the stairs. He looked up at the top of the staircase and saw two of the smallest people he had ever seen peering down the stairs after it…

"well now who would you be? Naughty little first years perhaps?" said peeves in his mock teacher voice

"no" piped up the smaller of the two, "we are hobbits"

"rob its! So you go around robbing people?"

"no except when me and merry used to go and steal farmer maggots crops…we Hobbits are decent folk…well merry and me are the local menaces…"

"shut up Pippin, your getting us in to even more trouble…"

"oops…do you know where the kitchens are?"

"maybe but you do know that dinner is soon…"

"no but thanks"

why the hell am I being nice to them thought peeves I am supposed to create havoc and make peoples life a misery not help them…may cos there menaces and I am a menace too

"you want to meet the weasly twins they'll help you with the menace part, they are the mischief makers in chief"

"thanks…"

+++++++++++++++++++++++

Legolas was walking through the grounds, on top of the snow toward the place where they had appeared just half an hour earlier…the group of children had not come back from their class yet…they had gone into the forest, he tracked their footsteps, humming an elven melody to himself, he had his bow on his back and his knives in their boot sheaths, he could hear and sense a strange herd coming towards him, he strung his bow, and then continued walking, they were coming closer, he caught a flicker white ahead and black to the left.

"I mean you no harm so pray stop dancing and come into the open"

"you are human and we do not like humans"

"I am not human…"

"really you look like one to me…" a man with a white stallion body to the withers and a human torso stepped out from behind a tree, "if you are not human then what are you?"

"I am a wood elf…"

"you are a friend of the forest,"

"yes,"

"you are tracking the footsteps of the wizard class…"

"yes…"

"tell hagrid his attempt is failing…"

"who is hagrid?"

"the tallest one" with that the centaur left

so the centaurs don't like what hagrid is doing in the wood…I wonder why…Legolas puzzled this over…a short while later he heard a call like that of a monsterous bird, but made by a man, he ran along the trail and found himself in a clearing, the class who they had scared by appearing in the middle of were now accompanied by a man who was as taller than Legolas. There was what looked like half a dead deer on the floor of the clearing, the class was standing around the edge of the clearing some of them were looking absolutely terrified, in fact only the three student who had taken the fellowship up to the castle did not look afraid, there was a swish of wings over head and a what looked like a dragon crossed with a horse landed by the meat and started eating it. Legolas looked at the students only three of them were looking at the horse, the dark hair boy was one of them, the other had an air frustrated ability and the third stank of evil

"righ now who can see em?"

"excuse me" drawled another of the students, "but what are we supposed to be able to his see?" in answer to this the tall man pointed at the meat, one of the girls gave a startled squeal, 

"good morning,"

"er..hello"

"so you are studying threstrals, you do know that the ministry of magic considers them to be dangerous

"they migh tak a chuck outa you…,"

the toadlike woman who had come out of the forest took out her quill and said "seems to enjoy the idea of violence"

"a dog ll bit yeh if yeh mistreat it"

"difficult to understand" her behaviour towards this man was likened to the behivour of Boromir at the concil of Elrond, just because aragon was a ranger Boromir immediately assumed that his information would be useless.

"I am going, to walk around the students" she said accompanied by ridiculous sign lanague.

Hagrid blushed red under his beard. Legolas followed her around the group with his eyes and ears

"do you ever find it hard to under stand what hagrid is saying?"

"yes it just sounds like grunting"

"can you see these thresterals?"

"yes are you scared of them?"

"no"

"students are too scare to admit there true…"

"I am not scare of them…"

the woman moved on from  him straightening up to find her next target, her eyes landed on Legolas

"you can see the tresterals as well?"

"yes"

"do you find them scary?"

"no I have seen much worse things in my life one of which is you,"

the entire class gasped at this remark

"you rude child dentention for you and 50 points from…which house are you in?"

"I am not in a house at the moment I am in the middle of a wood I do not know what detention is…"

"why are you carring a bow and arrows?"

"for protection…I merely came here to ask hagrid if I could ride on one of the thresterals"

the toad womans mouth dropped open

"may I hagrid?"

"sure…come over here" Legolas walked over to hagrid, Hagrid turned to him and said in a whisper "I dunno who yeh are but thankyeh, watch out they ken be lil…"

"I know I can tell…" with that Legolas went up to one of the horses taking of his ring at the same time

~fair horse~

the horses ears picked forward

~will you let me ride you?~

the horse walked over knelt before him

~I wish to go up to the tree tops will you take me there?~

the horse stood up and nodded its scaly head, Legolas vaulted on to the horses back, the horse spread its great wings and soared upwards

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++

harry watched with amazement as one of the strangers who had arrive less than half an hour ago walked up to one of the horses, he spoke in a melodic tongue and the horse he had approached knelt down at his feet,

hagrid was looking at the scene with amazement stamped on his face 

"might proud are thresterals, never bow to any one cept royalty"

Legolas had now climbed on to the thresteral's back and was being born upwards, he stopped, hovering next to the topmost branches of an fir tree which was laden with snow, he jumped of the thresterals back and landed crouched on the highest branch…half the class screamed, the thresteral was making its way back down to the ground, for a last bite to eat. Leaving Legolas on the top of the tree were he stayed for all of two minutes before sliding down the tree to land gracefully on the forest floor with the entire class including harry staring at him. Harry turned his attention back to the tree the branches of the tree were still laden with snow. Harry also noticed Legolas put the ring back on his finger that Dumbledore had given him.

"as you can see, my lady, these thresterals are very safe to be around"

"the ministery of magic has labelled them as dangerous…if you don't watch out mister…"

"my name is Greenleaf I am very interested to see what punishment you are going to inflict on me…"

harry found himself wondering what type of person would be so brave against umbridge when he already had a detention…which with umbridge was always worse than lines…well at least umbridge would be so mad at legolas that she wouldn't give hagrid a bad report…he looked at his watch the lesson was over five minutes ago.

Harry got hagrids attention and pointed to his watch…

"ok everyone we's goin back now…I would suggest tha yeh keep quiet the centaurs ent to hapy at the momen,"

harry wondered why the centaurs were upset

legolas had been having a quiet word with Hagrid and had caught up with harry ron and Hermione

"hey mate give us a warning when you are coming up behind us" said ron when Legolas started talking right next to him

"I am sorry, I will try…what happens now"

"supper time," said Ron with the enthusiasm Legolas would expect to see on a hobbits face when those two words were uttered

"then I had better go and get ready,"

with that he left the path trodden by the students and walked across to the tree up to his room.

"hey" yelled ron, "your not leaving any foot prints"

harry looked in the direction in which Legolas had walked off there was no sign any footprints and yet he stood in the middle of an apparently untouched snow field.

++++++++++++++++++++++

sorry gota end there hope you don't mind 

please review

will try to update soon


	4. chapter four

I'm sorry about the very uncharacteristic peeves in the previous chapter…I cant remember who it was who said that watches didn't work but I think you will find that you find Harry looks at his watch in the books quite a lot and it mentions that his watch was broken after being in the lake…sorry just had to say that…on with the story

++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Chapter four

Legolas had just started out across the field to the tree that went up to the bedroom when Ron gave a loud shout behind him

"Hey you're walking on top of the snow"

"of course I am…" well he was an elf, he looked back at their puzzled faces maybe they had not heard of elves before…he ran along to his tree that would take him up to the balcony to the room….once he had clambered up the tree and into the room he saw that all the others were ready for dinner he looked down at his own attire, it was not exactly princely but he was clean…

"Are we to go downstairs to eat?"

"Yes…merry and pippin have not returned yet so I would assume that they have already found the dinning halls…so shall we join them?"

"I think it would be a good idea…"

"Boromir are you coming?"

"Yes…do you think I look under dressed?"

"No…we are going as we were as well."

Aragon strode over to the hobbit's corner 

"Are you coming to supper?"

"Yes…definitely"

"Please try not to eat them out of house and home"

"Ok…but I can't vouch for my kinsfolk"

++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Merry and pippin had managed to get into an eating contest against Fred and George

"there was quite a large crowd gather around them as they sat down at the Gryffindor table, people were starting to place bets on who would win, needless to say most people were betting on Fred and George, the rest of the fellowship walked in at that moment

"Oh no" murmured Aragon, "I might have known they would get into some form of trouble…oh never mind who are you going to bet on?"

"The hobbits," replied Legolas

"Oh thank you Legolas, these children all seem to think that these two can beat us in an eating competition…" Legolas merely raised an eyebrow at the Wealsy twins, at that moment dobby appeared on the table

"sirs, the contest will begin in thirty second the plates will refill went they are empty, the house elves downstairs are keeping a tally… on your forks get ready go…and no magic" added dobby as all four of them dug in…

"This food is good," said pippin around a leg of chicken

"Your right there pip…so that plate has counted for a half breakfast…"

"No more like an eighth of a breakfast…that's the one thing I miss about being on this adventure thing…six good meals a day…"

Fred almost choked on his food, "six meals a day!!!! And that plate was only a starter course for breakfast?"

"Yep…" Fred and George were looking green they looked up to see peeves holding an ink filled water bomb to drop on the losers 

"Merry, yep…take off your ring"

"Why?"

"I'm sorry if I sound old-fashioned or grown up but I prefer to talk over dinner with only people I know understanding me," he slipped of his ring, "you know my tendency to put my foot in it when I'm with strangers…"

Merry slipped his ring off as well, "all too well"

"Are we invited in on this fill up session?"

"Sure…" Frodo and Sam sat down at the table next to merry and started to eat with slightly more decorum, they both took off their rings as well

"So how long is this contest for...?"

"Until one side stops eating…"

"Oh what a surprise…master Perigin…can we join this table as well?"

"Yep but please don't wear those rings…I like the idea that we can't be understood"

"Alright…"they all slipped their rings into their pockets

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Fred was starting on his forth plate of food…he was starting to feel a little full he looked over at the group of people dressed in medieval clothes sitting on the far side of the table, they were all speaking in a foreign langue…

"Dobby?"

"Yes master…"

"How many plates have the other side eaten each?"

"The short one is starting on his sixth and the other is finishing his fifth"

"What??...hey George those two are on there sixth plates"

"What?"

"And they are still eating as though they are hungry"

"Are sirs admitting defeat??" asked dobby with a smile 

"Um…," Fred looked at George… " 'Fraid so mate…peeves drop it right here…"

next moment the twins were cover in ink that started to write messages on them such as 'we are losers' 'couldn't even beat a hobbit'.

Merry and pippin looked up from there food mildly interested…laughed and pointed, and started speaking to Fred and George then saw the looks on their faces and remember that they had not put their rings back on…once they had done that…they exclaimed

"What are you finished already?"

"Yep…"

"and there was I thinking we would have a decent eating contest…last time I had an eating contest was in the pub at hobbitons the loser had to pay…we got up to one hundred and four plates each and I was starting to feel a little full…but luckily Mr Proudfoot gave in at one hundred and four…"

"One hundred and four plates of food!"

"Yep…"

"Wow…you guys are amazing…"

"Thank you…"

"Now if everyone will excuse us I think George and I need to…um…digest

Up at the staff table Dumbledore turned to Gandalf 

"Has he really eaten one hundred and four dishes in one sitting?  I mean he is so small"

"Hobbits are small but they have big appetites…I believe the record was held by Frodo's great grandfather…one hundred and ninety eight dishes"

+++++++++++++++++++++++

AN; sorry for such a short chapter promise to make the next one longer  

Please review


	5. chapter five

An~ thank you ashly potter if you are reading this for your kind comments

But there are two things I want to say

1, I am English and go to an English school near to were Hogwarts is set

2, I have read lord of the rings quite a few times

sorry, everyone else, please enjoy

+++++++++++++++++++++++++

Chapter five

After merry and pippin had finally stopped eating, a full ten plates after fred and geogre had left the table, the rest of the fellowship decided to go to their beds, but the hobbits felt inclined to take a stroll after their meal, 

"go but stick together" Aragorn had said

as hobbits are naturally inclined to staying on the ground floor or below of any building they had decided to look around the dungeons, 

they were chatting together in the common tounge of middle earth,

"you know, pip, when we found ourselves standing in that field, one of the boys jumped into another ones arms…"

"oh..yes the boy with blonde hair, haha, that was a good one"

++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Malfoy was fuming how dare those stuck up-little and not so little people have come to this school and make him look like a fool…they were going to have to pay…he, Crabbe and Goyle, were walking down the corridor towards the common room when he heard voices coming toward them, he couldn't understand what the voices were saying but that only made him smile more, it was the four small creatures…good…good…he would get crabbe and goyle to tie them into little balls…he raised his hand…crabbe and goyle stopped…thank god he'd managed to train them to do that.

"crabbe, goyle four of the people who appeared in the oaf's vegetable patch this morning are coming down the corridor…would you please be so kind as to beat them up and leave them here?"

"yes mr Malfoy"

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Frodo was thoughtful, maybe he should have done, later Gandalf would say that it was the ring's hold over him…but he couldn't have…

"dobby??"

sure enough it was the house elf standing next to him but Frodo couldn't under stand him, he slipped a lanague ring on to his finger

"…master…there is two big students coming down the hall the blonde haired one has told them to hurt you badly…there is a tunnel over here…"

sam and Frodo followed dobby, but merry and pippin did not

"trust a brandy buck and a took, we will have to go back and help them…"

and they hurried back up the tunnel, when they had reached the tunnel mouth they saw that the two stupid hobbits were sitting on the people's heads clinging on to them over the eyes, clinging on for dear life as the people started to swing around tying to remove them…then with a resounding crash the taller of the two men crashed into the wall and was knocked out, and in less time than it takes a hobbit to eat a potato the other had crashed into the other wall…

"…well that was fun"

"it certainly was…"

++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Malfoy was now seriously irritated, not only had those people made him look like a fool in front of Harry mudbloodlover potter but they had also just knocked out his hench men…he was going to have to sort those freaks out good and proper

++++++++++++++++++++++++++

that night Legolas was sitting in his tree, admiring the scenery and the tranquillity of the night, when a considerable distance in to the forest there was a disturbance, a tree had been pulled up by its roots and the birds that had been resting in it were now calling loudly in the quiet of the night, legolas peered out at the forest willing his elf eyes to disperse the darkness and show him what had happened…

there was an ugly beast taller than a troll and the man who had been at the lesson in the woods earlier on that day, it was the troll like creature that had pulled up the tree.

He was over come by curiosity and went down to the forest, but before he could follow the obvious tracks that the man had left the man came out of the wood.

"hello wats you doin' heer?"

"I just wished to talk to you again…"

"if'n its any o them centaurs words then I dunt wana heer them,"

"no these words are entirely my own"

"right, you wana cuppa tea?"

"yes please…"

the man lead Legolas into a one roomed hut that was about as large as one of the dungeons in his fathers halls,

"whats you doing walkin' around at this time o' nigh?"

"my kind does not sleep…I was curious when a tree fell in the forest…"

the man looked a little shifty

"wha' that gotta do with anythin'?"

"my kindred and I can see over great distances if we put our minds to it"

"righ' so yer saw Grawp?"

"if that is what the creature you were with was called"

"he's me brother"

"your brother…" Legolas was intrigued how could this man be related to the troll like creature he had just seen, "how?"

"me mother were a giantess, righ'?"

"I am not sure I understand what a giant is…I think it is similar and yet not similar to a cave troll were I come from"

"righ', wel me mum she got friendly wih another giant, an Grawp is her son, he's small for a giant yeh see, they were killin him"

Legolas paused for a moment to think about this, by the laws that governed good and evil in middle earth this man had done right, but the way he acted about it and the way the half horse men had talked about it, Legolas guess that it was not proper in this world.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Boromir could not sleep, he was restless would his fathers rule fail whilst he was stuck in this place, it was undoubtable that his father would be cruel to faramir…boromir wished he knew why his father hated faramir so much surely being unable to hold osciliath when faced with odds of fifty to one was no reason to hate a man as much as his father hated faramir, as comfortable as this bed was he could not rest…he would end up like faramir if he appeared before his father's throne without the ring of power…oh if only faramir had gone to Rivendell instead of him…faramir was of a better tempriment for that type of work than Boromir…his father should have sent faramir

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

thank you in advance for reveiwing


	6. chapter six

Chapter six

The hobbits looked around, there was no sign of the blonde haired boy…they heard footsteps approaching at a run and the blonde haired boy and a woman who looked like a toad came around the corner…

"What have you done to those boys? Why are you attacking these students? Who are you?"

"Who wants to know?" challenged Frodo

"I am professor Umbrigde high inquisitor of Hogwarts…and you are?"

"Hobbits" piped up pippin

"And that would be? Are you students?"

"No…what is a student?"

This made the Umbrigde toad maiden, stare

"Who are you? What are you doing at this school if you are not students then you cannot stay here,"

"Why not?"

"Educational decree number twenty seven," she pulled a scroll of parchment out of her bag and presented it to them, pippin took the parchment and looked at it, 

"What does it say?"

"You can't read?"

"These langue rings do not cover the written tongue" intervened Frodo before pippin could put is foot any further, "we have come from a very distant land."

"so…" she smirked, "give it to me…by order of the high inquisitor of Hogwarts, Dolores umbridge no person may stay or live in Hogwarts if they are not a student or a teacher this in accordance with educational decree twenty seven…you are too young to be teachers and as you do not know what a student is I guess you are not one of them either, so you must leave…"

"And why must they?" the toad woman span around to face the expanse of grey fabric that had appeared behind her…

"Who are you? Are you allowed to be here?"

"I am a Mithrandir I go where I will"

The toad woman looked at Gandalf with a sneer

"The Mithrandir are nothing more than legends"

"The respect of the wizarding kind has lessened since last I walked this land, but allow me to assure you that even your most powerful spells will do me no harm…what is this ministry of magic?"

"It is the governing committee of this land…" Dumbledore has caught up with Gandalf, he had not been able to apparate, "there is nothing that they can do to you but to your friends I am afraid…"

"…nothing we can do to him? We could remove this man from this school like this…"

"..Be silent…toad woman…leave us now…" the woman looked at Gandalf with utter loathing but could not resist the Mithrandir's words.

When she had gone Frodo turned to Gandalf

"What are we to do?"

"this is of grave concern…while I will be able to resist this ministry it will prevent me from working as fast on the key to the return journey…however if I can find other Mithrandir then I will be able to, with their help, make this key more quickly…I will search for my kin…I hope that my search will not be I vain…while I am gone we must think of a way to prevent that toad woman from sending my companions away…"

"The hobbits are the major problem, as Gimli could probably be Hagrid's assistant, Aragorn and Boromir could either enrol at the school or become teachers as could Legolas…but the hobbits…" Dumbledore trailed off

"What of the elves of this world would they not welcome the hobbits…they were the most hospitable of creature in my day, one could expect to eat and sleep well in their halls…"

"The wizards have defiled that race they are now creatures no higher than you knee that live to serve wizard kind, we have more than three thousand working for this school as I speak…only two of them are free…and one of these has never been happy since her master freed her…"

The Mithrandir's face had darkened, "slaves??"

"Yes…"

"when my time in middle earth is done I will return to this world and I will right this wrong…but this would be an ideal hiding place for the hobbits, they would not have to work for the school, merely hide in the kitchens during the day…I am sure that this evil caused by wizarding kind has not reduce their skill at cooking…" the hobbits looked hopeful at this

"It is a good plan…although it seems rude to keep the guests in the kitchens…"

"don't worry master Dumbledore, the kitchen is a great place for hobbits to stay…so long as it is not to far above the ground" piped up pippin, this seemed to settle the matter

"…as for Legolas Boromir and Aragorn, I think that we should ask for their opinions on the matter…"

"I am afraid that they will be unable to pose as teachers…the ministry of magic is keeping a close eye on the school at this moment, we will be unable to invent a new subject in the middle of the school year…they will have to pose at student…"

++++++++++++++++++++

Legolas was sitting in his tree, the dwarf, Aragorn and Boromir were resting on their beds, suddenly the door opened and the three people who had escorted them to Dumbledore's office poked their heads around the door…at once Boromir and Aragorn were on their feet alert,

"Sorry…didn't mean to disturb you" the dark haired one said

"What brings you here?" asked Boromir 

"We normally train in this room; in fact it is the only place where we can train without professor Umbrigde catching us…" 

"The servant put a charm on this room so that it would stay like this," remarked Aragon, "but there is enough room for you to practise, over there I think…most of us feel that weapons training is very important, that is how we have such a large area"

The three entered followed by about thirty other people,

"If you are to train at this time then, we might as well join you" Legolas had come in from his tree,

"Lets, we must not allow our fighting skills to deteriorate while we are this land,"

so they started to practise their sword and axe fighting whilst the other people were practising enchanting one another, the wizards were unfortunately not very accurate with their spells and so the members of the fellowship were frequently hit by spells, fortunately for Legolas he had a high spell resistance and so he was only slightly distracted from his training but when it came to sparring he found that often in the middle of an intense duel his partner would suddenly freeze, after a while he found that this became more and more frequent, his sharp elvish hearing picked up faint laughter coming from behind him, while he waited for Aragorn to unfreeze for the twenty eighth time he looked around at the culprits and saw that it was the two red headed boys who had made the mistake of challenging merry and pippin to an eating contest, at that moment they were looking not at Legolas but at another boy who also had red hair, one said something about 'an ickle lickle prefect' before turning back to find Legolas and Aragorn staring at them.

"my friends, sorry to cause you embarrassment, but it is vitally important that we are able to practise our fighting, if we do not practise then we can not expect to live for long when we return home, I personally do not wish too die in the battle that draws near…the hobbits are returning, the Mithrandir and the head master are with them

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

AN~ nasty cliff hanger there…how will the DA explain themselves, or will they escape?? How will Legolas, Boromir and Aragon take to being students?? Review and find out 


	7. chapter seven

Chapter seven

Boromir was the first to speak, "they could hide in the bathroom"

"all thirty of them are you daft man" retorted gimli, "why did we not wish for a second exit?"

"we did but it is unlikely that these children will wish to take it"

"and what exit would that be?"

"the one I last left and entered by"

"down the tree?"

"yes…I am sure that they can manage that, there is a thick carpet of snow below it should they fall…what do you say?" he asked harry

"may we travel down the tree?"

"yes I am sure that it will not attack you"

"come on everyone…let us take our leave"

"I will come out to ensure that you all make it safely down the tree, the mithandir would be most surprised to see me indoors…"

upon seeing the tree most of the group seemed to think that climbing down the tree was not the wisest of ideas, they were absolutely terrified

"the fall is not too bad," said legolas judging the distance and then gracefully leaping to the ground then racing up the tree again "see…no harm done"

slowly one by one the children edged their way out onto the tree and started to clamber down

"good night to you, hurry the head master is almost at the door"

legolas saw the last child of the balcony then perched on a branch level with it

"my friends," said Gandalf as he entered, "things have come to pass that make our stay here less secure…I can prevent you from being taken from this school but then I would not be able to work on the world key…I must go to seek other members of my race, I hope my search will not be in vain…the hobbits will go to stay with dobby and his kin in the kitchens…"

"looking forward to it we are" put in pippin

"…but it is the matter of you four that will come to the greatest worry, unfortunately there are no teaching vacancies, but Dumbledore has told me that you could study at the school…while you are here, gimli may help hagrid if he would prefer to do so…"

"ah will help hagrid"

"what of you legolas, Aragorn and Boromir? Will you become students?"

"yes…but wont we have to be able to do magic?"

"you will be able to…I must depart in search of my kin…dumbledore has said that he will supply you with your school clothes and equipment…you must also leave soon"

"yes we must get to diagon alley with all possible haste"

"we are ready to go…"

"I am glad to see that you have a fireplace here…take a pinch of this powder sprinkle it into the fire and call, diagon alley…"

Aragorn went forth first, then legolas and then Boromir and finally Dumbledore

++++++++++++++++++++++++++

aragorn found himself thown flat on his face, he looked around and saw that he was in a room that reminded him greatly of the prancing pony in bree, moments later legolas tumbled out of the fireplace to land on his feet half way across the room

"that mellon nin was an interesting experience"

"at least you landed on you feet mellon nin"

"you had better move Boromir is coming,"

"…eeek," Boromir cried as he fell out of the fireplace to land next to Aragorn, "that was awful," he confided with the ranger

"I am sorry to hear you say that, although I must say that floo powder is not one of my favourite ways of travelling either but needs must…" he trailed off, "come this way"

Dumbledore led them out into a small court yard and started to count bricks, when he had found the correct one he tapped it three times…for a moment nothing happened then to the amazement of the three from middle earth the brick started to twitch and the wiggle, then suddenly the entire wall was doing this, as soon as it had started it stopped and in place of the wall was a very large brick archway, silently marvelling at this new wonder, aragron passed on into the street ahead, here the buildings where crooked and twisted…

"first we must buy your uniform….ah madame malkins robes for all occaisions"

once inside they were met by a short woman who ushered them on to chairs to have themselves fitted for these new clothes,

"Aragorn," called legolas in their native tounge, "when we depart we must remember to leave these behind lest we be mistaken for as ringwraiths"

Aragorn chuckled at this and responded, "how could an elf be mistaken for a ringwraith, are they not wisest and fairest of all beings?"

"mellon nin…I was thinking that it would be boromir and you who would be mistaken" 

"I thank you for you concern…"

"come," called Dumbledore, "we have much to do" he presented the three of them with a large package each

they made their way down the street back towards the leaky cauldron, 

"this is our last shop and then we must hurry back to hogwarts"

aragorn was relieved he did not think that he could carry many more packages, the shop was very old in the window there was a stick of wood on a purple cushion

"this is where we will buy your wands"

"wands?"

"they are the wizarding equivalent of a mithandir's staff"

they entered the shop, aragorn felt a sense of forboding silence, the walls of this shop were stacked with many boxes, but the silence was one that would keep even a hobbit silent

"professor dumbledore…"

aragorn leapt around to see a silver haired man standing in front of dumbledore

"I do hope that you have not broken another wand in so short a time…you are always so hard on your wands"

"no do not fret, my wand is still safe and whole…but these persons need a wand each…"

"and who might they be? They are new blood if they are wizards for I have never sold a wand to any of their families…hmm" he beckoned to boromir, out of nowhere a silver snake started to wrap its self around and along boromir's tense frame, aragorn looked worriedly at dumbledore but to his surprise dumbledore was very calm

"I wonder," aragorn said quietly to his elven friend, "what other strange customs they had in this new land"

"mellon nin think not upon the subject lest even you become scared…"

the elf was interrupted by the silver hair man who squeaked

"dragons heartstring and willow, 10 inches, go on give it a wave…"

boromir seemed to be unsure of the action he was supposed to be performing, Aragon called to his friend, in the common tounge of middle earth, "imagine you are doing the cresent drill"

boromir gave argorn a look of gratitude and raised the wand, which was promptly snatched out of his hand

"no, no, try this one, I think…give it a wave, dargon heartstring and rowan 12 inches"

something was different this time, boromir brought the wand above his head and brought it down again with a ruch of black and silver streaks

"oh, very good, good wand that…now you" the man was pointing at him, argorn moved forward, he fortunately did not have to cope with the silver snake…the man merely examined his face closely and wandered off to the back of his shop and pulled out a red and gold box

the man came forward and presented the wand to aragorn, "I foresaw you many years ago, this is a phoenix feather and unicorn wand the wood is oak, 10 ¾ inches"

aragorn took up the wand and felt a warmth rushing through him, he consontrated on the gonderian flag, he saw the flag appear infront of him

"oh bravo…that was a beautiful tree…I am glad that this wand goes out to do its purpose, it is a very powerful wand containing the elements of fire, earth and light…it will serve you well for the rest of you life, a very long life…now you," legolas stepped forward, "you are strange…that is no offensive term…but I will find a wand for you never fear, young man" 

"I would," he muttered to aragorn, "that people would stop calling me young when I am older than any of them"

"worry not mellon nin"

the man had returned with a heap of wands, all of which were tried and failed,

aragorn heard the man whisper to himself, "the white wand" and scuttle to the back of the shop once more, he returned carring a white box

"elm wood and unicorn hair 13 and a ½ inches"

a wind rose in the shop, and a pure white light was seen in the air

"so the white wand takes another owner…this has been most intresting"

"how so" asked legolas

"the white wand and the royal wand have both chosen new wizards…curious very curious"

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

sorry for the very long delay…I was skiing in the alps there were no internet places for ten kilometres

sorry again


	8. chapter eight

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Chapter eight

Legolas and Aragorn looked at the old man, Legolas spoke for them both, "what do you mean?"

The man replied almost before the question was complete, "the white wand is not one that I have made…I found it in this shop when I inherited it from my father, but the royal wand is made from the forelock of a golden unicorn, the phoenix tail feather is from a silver phoenix the wood signifies strength command and long life"

Aragorn was feeling acutely embarrassed, he looked around to see the head master looking at him with open amazement,

"Aragorn, the wand that has chosen you is made of the hair of an emperor and the feather of a peasant, both are rare among the type of creatures they are…" he glanced down at the piece of metal upon his wrist and said quickly, "I would that we could talk further upon this subject but the time is against us we can not stay"

Aragorn followed Legolas and Boromir out of the shop and back to the leaky cauldron

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

the next morning when Legolas had pushed his way through to the conscious world he looked around to see that firstly the two men and the dwarf were still a bed and secondly the angle of the sun told him that it was the hour at which Dumbledore had told them to be in the feasting halls, he leapt of the tree on to the balcony and called out

"It is time we were gone Mellon nin, we should be in the feasting halls"

in all of three minutes he was following the two men down the stairs, upon entering the hall they found themselves unable to decide upon which table they should sit, there were four tables that reached the far end of the hall, Legolas did not need his elf eyes to spy the red haired group of children, 

"Mellon nin, I think it would be wise to go to the table at which we sat the previous night"

Boromir and Aragorn nodded in agreement, by some chance there happened to be three spaces next to the black haired child, who had led them to the head master,

"May we sit here," asked Aragorn casually

"Hello…how come you are in students clothes?"

"The toad woman had a decree of some sort…only students and teachers may stay in the school…the hobbits are staying in the kitchens…Gimli is aiding a hagrid"

"That foul Umbridge…"

"Ron…keep your voice down…McGonagall is coming this way"

The woman in question stopped beside them,

"You must be Legolas Boromir and Aragorn…it this school it is customary to call the students by their surnames"

Legolas looked at Boromir and Aragorn to see what their reaction to this was, it was strange to call a person by the name of their father and not their own, Aragorn spoke for them all

"then our sires-names are Arathon, Denathor and Thranduil" he said pointing to the respective persons"

"thank you…here are you timetables" they each took a piece of parchment each, it was of little help to them anyway as they could not read the runes upon the paper, they decided that they would trouble their minds over such matters once they had eaten, or at least the men had eaten as Legolas felt disinclined to eating any food, the food he had eaten the previous night was more than enough to keep him from starving

"So what lessons do you have today?" one of the red headed children asked him

"I am afraid to say that I do not know, mayhap you could tell me…" he presented the parchment to the boy who elbowed the black haired one in the ribs and was heard to say loudly

"Hey Harry look here, these people have exactly the same lessons as we do"

The boy looked a little surprised

"Then will you be able to show us where the lessons are? And mayhap you could tell us your names…" Estel cut in

"I am Harry potter, this is Ron Wealsy and this is Hermione Granger…Hermione" the bushy haired child next to him looked up from what appeared to be a sheaf of parchment, nodded at the trio and then perused the runes upon the page once more.

Once the morning meal was finished with Harry led them towards the staircase

"Our first lesson is divination; it is in the north tower"

With this said Harry and Ron sped off to the north tower followed by Legolas he did not need to look back to know that Boromir and Aragorn followed close behind him

At length they reached a silver ladder hanging from the ceiling of the corridor, the two boys came to a halt to catch their breath, Legolas stopped but found that the rest was not necessary for him

"So what is divination?"

"Fortune telling…"

Legolas raised an eyebrow

"If the teacher tells you that you will die in the near future don't listen to her, she has been telling Harry that he will die since he first walked into her classroom"

having said this Ron and Harry both clambered up the ladder Legolas followed, the room which he entered was a small comfortable room with small chairs and tables, there were already many students sitting at the tables already, a glitter of movement in the shadows drew his eyes to a corner where he could see a thin woman waiting, a loud noise brought his attention back to the trapdoor where he saw the toad woman scrambling through the hole in the floor…she cast a look around…

"Is the teacher not here yet," she drawled, looking around with her bulging eyes

"I am sorry milady," called Aragorn from behind Legolas, "but the teacher is standing in the shadows behind you"

The woman jumped around to look at the woman behind her

"Well, if you are in the lesson them come forward and take the class"

"Very well…we will begin where we left off…interrupting dreams…bring out your dream dairies and begin…are you three new to this class?"

Once again Aragorn spoke for them all, "we have come to this school from distant lands"

"Well then…potter, who is going to die very, soon, will tell you how to interpret dreams"

She wandered off again

Legolas turned to Harry

"Well, you who are going to die very soon, will you help us"

At this Ron started to laugh silently

"Yes it is very simple…first we will need a dream"

Legolas and Aragorn both looked at Boromir

"Why should I tell my dreams?"

"Estel is elf raised and I am elf kind" said Legolas in the common tongue, "elves walk a very different path of dreams to men"

The toad woman came over to their table

"Hello…now if I am not mistaken you are the boy from the woods yesterday"

Legolas merely fixed her with an elven death stare

"Well then…interpret Harry's dream for me…Harry what did you dream of last night?"

Legolas was surprised to see almost the same look on Harry's face as had probably been found on his not two minutes previously…

"Last night I dreamt that…I was walking down a stair, there were many doors off the stair, but I could not find the right one"

Legolas knew the dream of which he spoke…

"This means that you are searching for a place but can not find it…the place you seek will soon come to you; you will reach it on dark wings"

Legolas looked up to see the toad staring at him…he was fortunate that in that moment that the lesson had ended, he did not feel that he wished to have to explain himself to this addlebrained woman

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

AN~ sorry hope that I will be able to have some Umbridge bashing soon,

Next class Dada…I think that Legolas may start to lose his patience…I mean what are they going to do when every one else reads? 

pIPPINpIRATE

Alas I am already on Microsoft word and still I can not seem to make my English standards any better than they already are, I am sorry

yavie aelinel

Sorry I did not review you story earlier thought I had…must have got lost some how…hope you update soon too

Twin kats

Sorry but I am already trying my hardest…honestly, I am


	9. chapter nine

Chapter nine

"You were lucky to escape then," said Ron

"Well, you will remember that I did aggravate her somewhat during the class with hagrid" replied Legolas, he would that he was in the grounds once more rather than shut up in these halls 

"The look on her face was priceless…but we have her in the next lesson"

Legolas felt his heart sink he was to be once more trapped in a small room with that toad woman

"If I manage to keep my tongue blunt in this lesson I will allow you to dye my hair pink" he confided with Aragorn

++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Harry looked at Aragorn and Legolas, they had started to speak in their native tongues again, they appeared to be joking together, Harry found himself wondering whether Legolas would wind professor Umbridge up any further….Ron was right the look on her face was priceless, he also wondered if the three thousand five hundred year old had met Snape yet

++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Aragorn followed Harry into the classroom; they had been settled but a moment when the toad woman entered

"Good morning class"

It seemed that they were supposed to respond, the rest of the class did, the toad woman frowned at them and then turned her attention back to the whole class

"Put your wands away, open defensive magical theories to page 445 and read on from there"

The entire class silently groaned

Legolas took out his book and opened it to find that the runes inside were unfamiliar to him, he turned to Aragorn and Boromir to see that the same problem had occurred for them, Aragorn had scrawled a quick note to Legolas, it read, what are we supposed to do?

Legolas picked up his quill and replied, 'why don't you ask the beauteous maiden who teaches us to help you?'

Upon receiving this note Aragorn snorted, he showed the note to Boromir who was looking questioningly at Aragorn, unfortunately it appeared that the son of the steward of Gondor was unable to keep his laughter within himself at this through his laughter he scrawled back, 'beauteous maiden, nay, an orc in disguise' this caused a smile to come to Legolas' lips, but it was swiftly hidden as he saw that the person about whom they were writing was approaching them as swiftly as her short frame would carry her

"what do you think you are doing?" she asked in a sweet and Legolas supposed she meant to be menacing voice, this was due to the fact that the entire class was looking at the three of them with extreme pity, Boromir answered before Legolas and Aragorn

"My dear orc, we are unable to read the set exercises so we were wondering of what we should do"

Legolas heard a sound that he did not think that he had heard so loud for more than thirty years, it appeared that Aragorn son of Arathon was laughing aloud, he turned startled to Aragorn and saw that it was true…his amazement was interrupted by the toad woman's speech

"…what are you laughing about? Do you with to find your self in detention?"

It seemed that this was supposed to be a threat

"that would depend…on what a detention is" replied Legolas as he was the only person of the three who was not bent over double with mirth, the teacher ignored his question and picked up the scrap of parchment with the three very different handwritings upon it, for a moment Legolas was worried that the teacher would be able to read the written words, but was relived when a frown creased her forehead, he called in the grey tongue to Aragorn

~look at her now she looks ever more like an orc~

Through the fresh wave of laughter that had engulfed him Aragorn gasped back

~methinks mellon nin that her countenance much resembles that of the attercops that live in your forest~

still able to keep a hold on his mirth Legolas agreed with Aragorn 

~since mellon nin you have mentioned this to me the resemblance shines through…~

"SILENCIO"

Legolas saw that his friends were still laughing but he could not hear them, he turned to the teacher to see that the short fat woman had drawn out her miniature staff,

"now that I have your attention and you are not going to interrupt me…"

"and why would you think that?" asked Legolas still curious, looking around he saw that the entire class was watching him

"DETENTION,"

"why do you shout? I am less than one pace from where you stand; anyhow you have still not explained what a detention is…"

"ask him" she pointed to Harry "…everyone else back to your work!!"

"you still have not told us of what we should do…" put in Legolas after this tirade

he watched as the toad started to turn puce, he resisted the temptation to cover his ears to give them some protection against the noise that was about to ensue, but luckily for him the bell rang just before the woman exploded.

He saw that Harry was gesturing that they should make haste

Once out of the classroom they headed down towards the dungeons

"that was amazing…" Ron said to them, "wait till I tell Fred and George…what was written on that piece of paper?"

"not much really, the toad woman destroyed it"

"…and what did you say to Aragorn to make him laugh so much?"

"I said that she resembled one of the most ugly creatures of our world…and Aragorn told me that I was mistaken for he conceived her face to look like that of a giant spider"

"right…why aren't Aragorn and Boromir speaking?"

"oh Ron you are so stupid, they are under the silencing charm here, finite incantatem"

"thank you my lady, I thought that I would have to remain silent forever more" were Aragorn's first words, Legolas hid a smile at his friends light hearted comments, then he remember the matter that the toad had been speaking

"Harry…would you be so kind as to tell us of what a detention is?"

+++++++++++++++++++++++++

AN sorry about all the bad grammar and spelling etc

Estella brandybuck~ I was wondering when someone would think of that, the men and elf in question are youthful.

Twin kats~ I am really sorry I am trying twenty times my hardest, if I try any harder then  will be unable to do my school work…yes I am still at school…I am also doing GCSEs this year

Pussin boots~ sorry hope there is more detail in this one

Yavie Aelinel~ sorry about the punctuation…hope this is better, glad you like the story

gas exchange takes place in the alveoli inside the lungs…oops that is why you should not write chapters in bilge

Eowyen lady of horses1361~sorry I don't have an AOL thingy, I am on a school thingy…alas…I will try on my capitals

NEXT LESSON IS POTIONS…AM NOT SURE WHAT THE REACTIONS TO THIS MAN SHOULD BE OPINIONS ON THIS ARE WELCOME       


	10. chapter ten

Sorry I have forgotten to mention 

"this is" English

this is common tounge

~and this is~ sindarian

Chapter ten

Legolas was sitting in the potions room, he really didn't like this room, there were no window the stone was heavy above his head, he looked to the door a sallow man with limp greasy hair walked in,

"settle down, today you will be making the drought of dreamless sleep, collect your ingredients the instructions are on the board" the instructions were once again written in the unfamiliar runes, it was fortunate that the making of a potion, that would appear to have the same effects, was considered necessary in the education of a prince, he had not made it for more than a thousand years but he remember how the tincture was made

~Mellon nin…~

Aragorn was standing near to the cauldron which he had already set up

~are you coming to aid me or are you prepared to let me struggle alone, it has been more than fifty years since I have made this~

Legolas came over and started to finely chop the elm bark in front of him

"Well now, can't you read? There is no elm bark written on the board…what do you think you are doing?"

"we are making a potion that sounds similar to the potion you have requested that your students make…we have made it before…tis unfortunate that we have not had need to make this potion for…a while" replied Aragorn

"And why are you not following the instructions on the board?"

"When one can not understand the instructions given then one must find a way to complete the task with out them" replied the man

~did your Ada teach you that? ~ Legolas asked in good humour

~no mellon nin, living with Elladan and Elrohir will help even a ranger to become more resourceful~

"Be quiet" the man's voice was quiet even in anger, "you will speak only in a langue I can understand, and you will respect your elders and betters…"

Once more it seemed that the heir of Denethor was ill schooled in discretion for at this statement he burst once more into laughter

When the sound of laughter had ceased to fall upon Legolas' ears he was not shocked to see that the professor had placed a silencing charm upon the man in question

"now…Denethor, detention…everyone else, continue to work," he turned back to face Legolas and Aragorn, it seemed impossible but in was true the potions master man more greasy hair than Estel did when he returned to his home after long times spent in the wild among his ranger friends, he turned his attention back to the words that were flowing around him, but before he did this he noticed an evil feeling on the man's for arm, although this man seemed to be unkind and cruel it would seem that this was a face he presented to the people over whom he had authority, this man was making great sacrifices to the side of light.

"…you may attempt to make the potion in the methods from your homelands…we will test them at the end of this lesson"

Legolas returned to his elm bark, his mind still resting upon the man whom had just departed, this man had once been a wicked man one as wicked as an orc, but in some way he had been able to turn his back on the dark and aid the light, there were few humans who had the strength of will to perform acts such as these, as a creature of light Legolas found that the knowledge that this man was able to resist the easy path…

~mellon nin, of what do you think? You are too quiet~

~I was thinking mellon nin upon the situation on with the master of this class is resting~

~what situation would that be?~

~he is a spy…but not one of the normal making, he works for the side of light~

He turned to Aragorn to view the look of disbelief that had spread across the man's face

~people such as that are as rare as mithrel~

~Mellon nin, of this I know~

Looking to their sleeping draught he saw that it was almost prepared

~they have not altheas in their supplies~

~have you any in your pouch? ~

~nay…we will be unable to finish the potion~

~despair not Mellon nin…you are fortunate that I have some…~

From his boots he drew forth a canvas roll and extracted a single leaf

~do you remember for what I am called Greenleaf? ~

~how could I forget, mellon nin~

the leaf in his hand swelled until it seemed that it had once recently been plucked from its shrub having done this he placed the leaf in the green potion that was simmering gently, this done the potion turn a plain pure white.

~now mellon nin all that must be done is to wait for the wizards to finish~

a short while later it seemed that the wizards had finally finished their potions, although some looked and smelt extremely wrong, a stream of people passed them and headed up to the teachers desk, the flasks placed upon the professor's desk varied in colour from midnight blue to the colour of a maidens cheek.

"…now we have to perform a test to find out whose recipe is best…"

the hook nosed man pulled forth a midnight blue sample after doing so he ran a thin white finger down the piece of parchment, he lip curled in an evil smirk "Thundril" Legolas jumped at the mention of his father's name, then remembered the strange custom of calling the students by the name of their fathers, he alighted from his seat and made his solitary way to the front of the room to take the flask from the pale hand that presented it to him.

The potion slipped down his throat with a soothing feeling like that of honey, he was little surprised when the potion made no effect upon his conscious state, once the man had removed the look of shock from his face he spoke quietly

"now…drink your own potion" he presented the flask full of white liquid

+++++++++++++++++++++

Harry watched Legolas drain Malfoy's potion sample and guessed from the gasp of shock that was coming from Hermione that Legolas had preformed the impossible, this guess was strengthen by the incredulous look on his potions masters face.

He now watched as Legolas was handed his own potion, it seemed that Legolas was far more wary of this potion as he took but a sip.

The class held its breath waiting for some sort of change to come over the person in front of them, when none came the Sytherins started to chuckle, 

"well…well it would seem that your potion did not work either" drawled snape

Harry was surprised to see that Aragorn was staring as snape as though the man had just said that the sky was green.

+++++++++++++++++++++

Aragorn looked once more at Legolas, yes he was definitely asleep, he turned to the teacher and queried, 

"why do you say that my friend sleeps not?"

"well…Arathon, you will find that a basic requirement of sleeping is that the eyes are closed"

"my friend sleeps not with his eyes closed"

"stop fooling around boy"

"boy…you think of me as a boy?"

"no I am talking to Thundril not you"

"you waste your time, he will sleep for at least a light hour" this man must be incredibly stupid if he could not see that Legolas was asleep.

"talk in normal time lengths for heavens sake, how long until he responds?"

"I have already told you…"

"Arathon stop fooling around or you will be in detention from now until Christmas"

"what is Christmas? Is it the ending of this world? For that world seem to far away for any…"

"be silent, Thundril go back to your seat, or you will be serving detention until the day you die" 

"then poor Legolas would probably be here…"

"be silent or much I force you?" 

"I can awaken him in a shorter time than I said before if you wish me to…"

"I told you to…how?"

"it is a method that my brothers have been using on me for a very long time, it is fail safe"

"then be quick about it"

Aragorn laughed quietly to himself, then turned he to Hermione, whom he knew to be very good at incantations

"who you conjure a large feather pillow"

the child looked somewhat bewildered but none the less did as he requested, thus laden with is load he went up to stand near to Legolas

"are you sure this will work" drawled the voice of a blonde hair boy who sat near to the front of the class "what are you going to do? Hit him over the head with it?"

Aragorn hoisted the pillow to a position from which he could swing the feather weighted bag down on to the elf's head, he nodded his head to confirm his action and brought the pillow down.

~go kiss an orc you stupid human idiot~

~you always liked being woken like that~

~sorry, I seem to have a problem with being woken like that~

~how else was I to wake you? ~

~I can think…. ~

"speak in English"

they spun around to see a livid teacher bearing down on them, it seemed that the elf had fought in too many battles for he immediately used the first weapon to hand which in this case was the dreamless sleep potion, this he threw at the potions master, from behind him Aragorn heard Hermione scream a spell which was evidently meant to get rid of the potion, unfortunately it only managed to remove the glass flask. Aragorn watched just a little worried as the teacher sank to the floor and started to snore. After a short shocked silence there was the sound of cheering from behind them, Aragorn turned around to see that half of the class was rejoicing in the down fall of the teacher

"what have you done to him? You had better bring him back or else…" Aragorn turned to see the blonde haired boy who had commented on his wakening methods

"or else what? Do want me to wake him? He will wake soon anyway"

the bell for the end to the lesson rang, all of the class hurried out accompanied by Aragorn and Legolas

"mate, are you sure you should have left Snape on the floor?"

"it is probably not wise…but I doubt that he would have wanted me to awaken him…we are lucky that the dreamless sleep potion causes mortals to lose their memory for a light hour before the potion was taken"

"That's lucky mate…come on its care of magical creatures after lunch"

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Twin kats I have found the reason as to why you find the word order hard to cope with, it is all written in old fashioned order, like Jane Austen…people were complaining that the characters were to American…I am sorry if the word order is difficult to read but it is supposed to create a something or other about the story

ElvenQueenWren (too lazy to log in) thank you very much

Boogalaga thank you…I sort of used your idea in this chapter

Pussin boots…firstly boogalaga said hi…I would that you were my English teacher!

Jessie Malfoy sorry I am trying to make this seem…um authentic, I am attempting to follow tolkens style, I find it a little like jane austen

Kata Malfoy, thank you very much…um…hope I can keep it up

pIPPIN pIRATE I doo check that word doesn't muck up my writing, but I have to write these in the early hours of the morning…don't ask…thank you for the advice

Dracofuture-BF thank you

Perfect skye I tried to use your idea…I think I did

Fox of midnight thank you very much…I hope I will be able to keep it up

Naurien thank you


	11. chapter eleven

Chapter eleven

By the time they had come to the eating halls it seemed that the entire school had heard of the demise of the potions teacher, it also seemed that very few of the students were sure of the exact happenings in dungeon thirteen, all that was generally known was that professor McGonagall had made her way down to the dungeon to ask if Snape had a potion ingredient she required, the potions professor was now lying inert in the hospital wing , some rumours had even said that Dumbledore had been trying to awaken the professor with no success

~Mellon nin do you think that we should help to awaken the teacher? ~

~I would be otherwise inclined but if the man is a spy he may be needed for his skills before the potion wears off, it will be especially potent for the altheas leaf~

~I had not neglected the matter, ~

"Why are you two looking so grave? You should be rejoicing" said Ron their left

"The potion which we brewed is very strong, normally"

"What do you mean? Aragorn"

"What he means is that I made the potion more potent than before, the potions teacher could be resting for a greater number of years than you have lived"

The red headed Ron looked elated but the other two seemed worried

"We were wondering whether we should go to wake him, he is an important asset to the side of light is he not"

"How did you know about that? It's supposed to be a secret" asked Hermione

"Being an elf can help in matters of these sorts, we will go to the teacher aid"

The red headed child seemed crest fallen

"It is for the best" said Aragorn with a sigh; he had really disliked the man

"We will see you in care of magical creatures; I know how to reach the place where you are taught"

"Alas we do not know how to reach the place where the teacher is kept"

Harry looked around and then with drew a piece of blank parchment from a pouch within his robes, Aragorn looked at it and wondered what the purpose of this gift was, he turned to Legolas he was little surprised to see that the elf was looking upon the parchment with far more interest than his

"I would praise the makers of this map, but I think that I am not likely to find any of them in the near future"

"How could you see it?"

"I am very resistant to spells"

"Then I don't need to give you the spell then"

The boy handed the parchment them

"We will return it to you in the next lesson"

With these words said Aragorn and Legolas made their way up to the hospital wing.

Upon entering the hospital wing they were not surprised to see that the rumours were true, all of the teacher, apart from the toad woman were standing in the room around the bed on which the teacher had been laid.

"…it would be easier if we knew what had caused it sighed one of the teachers dispiritedly"

"Then we may be of aid" said Legolas, most of the teachers therein jumped at least a foot in the air, a few spells were sent in their direction but luckily none hit Aragorn

"Mr Thundril and Mr Arathon do you know what has caused this?"

Aragorn spoke out in haste to finish the statement as fast as possible, "it was the dreamless sleep tincture we brewed…it is the elven recipe, and there is only one antidote,"

"Do you have it with you?" asked the headmaster

"Even a small child may administer this treatment; I fear that if we awaken him he is liable to be very angry towards us, especially if it is us who administer the treatment"

"Would it be safer to let him sleep?" asked the headmaster his eyes laughing

"Normally it would be the safest course but unfortunately he will sleep for a great number of years" replied Legolas, Aragorn heard a resigned sigh in his voice and made his way over to the bed that sat next to the potions teachers; he picked up the pillows and threw one to Legolas then returned to the bedside

~are you sure this is wise? ~

~yes, three two one...~

Both pillows were brought down upon the teachers head with a muffled thump, which was followed by an earth rending screech that resembled that of an orc,

~mayhap we should have let him sleep~

~what is done can not be undone, though I would that it could be~

the figure that had lain upon the bed was now standing and still appeared to be as angry as he had been before taking the potion,

~I think mellon nin, we should take our leave now~ muttered Legolas, then turning to the headmaster he said "we will take our leave, headmaster"

with that they ran flight of foot to the window, Legolas pushed Aragorn in front of him as the wizards started to throw spells in their direction, Aragorn jumped out of the window to land in a deep snow drift that had collected its self below the window, he looked up to see his elven friend take flight from the window ledge to land lightly on the snow beside him. He heard a voice call in distress from with in the room they had recently left.

"Those stupid students, they will have broken their legs" it was the voice of a woman

having cleared his mouth of snow Aragorn called up to the window to ease the woman's distress

"milady we are perfectly well," looking to the window he saw that several heads came out through the open window, he turned then to his friend who was laughing at his plight

~mellon nin, are you enjoying once more bathing in the snow~

so they made their slow way from the castle to the place where the care of magical creatures was to take place

++++++++++++++++++++++++

boogalaga- I was thinking about that but it will have to wait until after the detention with Umbridge

Naurien- oops sorry

Yavie Aelinel- that might happen…we'll have to see

Kata Malfoy- sorry not much Boromir in this chapter either…will be more in the next chapter

The grinch- thank you

The grinch (who was really pussin boots) sorry about the writing thingy, um…will work harder on the elvish thingy

Jessi Malfoy…sorry I have REALLY BIG problems with those, you should see my English eassays…hehe, I think my English teacher is headed for a nervous break down

AN~~sorry this is so short


	12. chapter twelve

AN~ comes up from behind concrete wall, sorry, ducks flying missiles, I had an unexpected, surprise holiday, ducks again narrowly missing a tomato, I'm really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really sorry.

+++++++++++++++++++++++

 Chapter twelve

Aragorn and Legolas had not come to lunch so Harry supposed that they must already be at Hatred's hut, it was fortunate that they had not for it seemed that snape was in an even worse mood than he had ever been before it might have been due to the fact that the information on the demise of the potions teacher had spread around the school like wild fire, Harry pitied Snape's next class.

He, Ron Hermione and Boromir were walking down to Hagrid's hut, as they arrived they saw a rather bashful looking Legolas standing out side Hagrid's door.

"What has happened?" asked Boromir sound a little concerned

"I did not do much except that Hagrid wished to show Aragorn and I the creatures we were going to study this lesson, they resembled the ring wraiths at first appearance save for the fact that they have bodies, the slinking Gollum was less despicable to the eyes of men. When they turned their hoods in our direction, it seems they exploded…"

It seemed that he would have continued but Hermione burst in

"But it is impossible to destroy a dementor"

"so Hagrid said, it seems that the elves have a subconscious power to destroy these creatures of dark, I have to allow my self to be studied for this lesson as there is no other animal to be had that you have not already studied"

Harry was amazed that the elf was allowing himself to be humiliated like this in front of slytherins.

++++++++++++++++++++++++

Legolas watched the expressions on the faces of the children in front of him, and added

"Aragorn is teaching the lesson as he knows more about elves than Hagrid" 

At this the Gondorian gave forth a hearty guffaw.

"Then I am sure he will show you race in the best light"

Legolas just rolled his eyes and walked around the hut and away from the slytherins who were approaching from the castle. Once behind the hut he shed the long black garment he had been wearing over his normal clothes, he strung his bow and listened

"oh look" he heard a voice sneer, "potty, weasel, mudblood and…you are one of the people who arrived yesterday, my name is Malfoy Draco Malfoy, just to warn you, you don't want to be making friends with the wrong sort of people, I can help you"

Legolas held his breath, he knew how Aragorn would react to this but he was not sure how the son of the steward would. Boromir spoke,

"I believe that would help me as Sauron helped the kings of old"

Legolas allowed himself a small smile, Hagrid was speaking now

"righ class, we've gata real treat tuday, this is the firs time in three thousand years tha these creatures have been studies, righ…now I dunt know too much about them me self but luckily Aragorn son of Arathorn does nah come on round"

Legolas came back around from behind the hut and followed the class to the nearest clearing in the forest. When the class had all stopped Legolas saw that they were all looking around into the forest around them, evidently trying to see any danger before it attacked them.

"So," drawled a blonde haired child, "what exactly are we supposed to be studying?"

"well, we wer going ta study dementors but th' creature we are about ta study destroyed them."

 "So, what is this creature?"

Aragorn spoke for the half giant, "we are going to be studying a wood elf, now what can any person tell me of wood elves" when no person spoke he tried a less complex question, "what do you know of elves?" this time there was a response from the class, Aragorn pointed to Hermione.

"Elves are immortal, they came be recognised from humans by their pointed ears"

Aragorn smiled at the child, "they can also be recognised by a slight luminescence, they are a wondrous race, I find my self appalled at what the wizarding races have done to elves that existed upon this earth…" as Aragorn continued to speak of the properties of wood elves Legolas climbed the tree behind him and made his silent way through the tree branches until he rested above Aragorn, he heard the end of Aragorn's speech,

"they are also nigh on impossible to see in the wood land, there will be reward for the person who can see our elf friend" after ten minutes of searching the class finally came to the conclusion that they were not going to find the elf,

"There can't be an elf here, we would have seen it" called the blonde boy again

"Really," asked the ranger clearly amused ~Legolas come on down let us give them a little shock~

~I am coming now~ he looked down as the class tried to find were the voice had come from, they he jumped, a few screams reached his ears. As he stood he called to Aragorn,

~what shall we demonstrate first? Dementor explosion ability? ~

~no, do you feel up to a duel? ~

~why not~ he drew his two daggers from his belt as Aragorn drew his sword and turned to the class, "the elf and I have agreed to demonstrate fighting skills" with this said he turned and attacked Legolas with full force. Aragorn allowed Legolas to win in the end but not until he had put him through his paces.

~well fought~

~thank you also~ Aragorn and Legolas turned to face the class who were watching them with eyes the size of dinner plates, "there is one more element that you should know of when facing an they had a very high spell resistance, which I would like you to test, now will you all raise your wands…and blast what ever reasonable spells you feel like at the elf, are you all ready? 1, 2, 3…"

Legolas heard many incantations and saw bursts of light heading towards him, there were many stupefies and expeliarmi, then when all the spells had died down a little he heard an Arvada Kerdavra and saw a burst of green light

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

freakizoide- hallo good to hear from you…could you send me your number…my hangbag got nicked, it only had your number in it…damn, hope you will be writing soon…hint hint, hows your new school? Whats your email address again?

NothinToBelieve- danke schon…sorry about the long wait, hopefully you will never have to wait that long again

MysticalSpirits- I'm not good at romances…to little experience…sorry

Perfect-Skye- I'm not sure but I think the quill may react…but I'm not sure what to do…I just had to use the pillows how my mum wakes me up each morning!!

LotR-PotC-HP-Number1Fan- sorry but due to my personal romance levels being nil it is highly unlikely that there will be any romance…sorry

Goth Princess- sorry but I don't really want to do a romance as I feel that I would probably ruin the story…even more than I already have

pIPPIN pIRATE- so do I, thank you

Jessi Malfoy- thank you,. My friend was reading over my shoulder in my Class civ lesson she started laughing right in the middle of a tradgey…nice to know my story is worth re reading

boogalaga- sorry about that pause…and pussin boots says hi

Yavie Aelinel- sorry about the pause…

Naurien- thank you…I would like to thank my mum for the inspiration I get daily

Fox of Midnight- thank you I will try and re introduce some of the other characters

Pussin Boots- boogalaga says hi, sorry about the late update…I suppose you have already spoken to The Grinch, sorry, I don't think I I am aiming for rowling but a sorta rowling tolkien smash up and serve with true idiot flavouring, I will try to improve the style though.

Thank you to everyone for reviewing, I swear that I will have the next chapter up faster…sorry about the cliff hanger…

                                                Please review even although I don't deserve it


	13. chapter thirteen

Chapter thirteen

Harry looked around to see who had cast the spell; it was the slytherins who had been able to see the thresterals. There was deathly silence in the forest glade, Harry turned to were he expected to see Legolas lying spread eagled on the floor like Cedric had been at the end of last year. This was not the sight that greeted his eyes, when he looked he found that the elf was still standing and looking for all the world as though he had not even noticed that a barely stoppable killing curse had been sent in his direction.

++++++++++++++++++

Aragorn looked around at the class; they all wore expressions of horror and amazement.

~mellon nin~ the elf beside him called ~do you think that we have done something wrong?~

Aragorn passed his eyes once more over the gaping students; he saw that Hagrid was moving towards the boy who had cast the last spell with a menacing air. He stopped, took a deep breath and bellowed,

 "wha de ye think ye wer doin'? yer've got yerrself life imprisonment at Azkaban prison" "no I have not," cruel cold voice replied, "I am leaving" with this said he pulled forth a small stone muttered something and vanished.

"nah, I've gotta go tell Dumbledore wha' appened, could ya six com with me?"

they all nodded and followed him, the rest of the class followed behind them.

"what was that spell? And what is Azkaban Prison?" he asked

Hermione spoke, "that was the unstoppable unblockable Arvada kardavra curse, which is one of the three unforgiveables, the use of them on a fellow human being warrants a life sentence in Azkaban, which is a prison guarded by dementors which are…"

"alright Hermione," said Ron, "we do not need to hear the text book recited to us, to put it simply you just survived a curse that only one other person has ever survived…the other person was him" Ron pointed over at Harry.

"the scary think was that he was able to do the Arvada kardavra curse, it takes a fairly evil spirit to produce one" put in Hermione

"mellon nin, you have all neglected to tell us one thing…what does this curse do?" asked Legolas the same question that Aragorn wished to know the answer to.

"the avada kardavra curse is the killing curse, as Ron said only one person has ever managed to block it."

"someone tried to kill Legolas, had I but know I would have killed that evil orc in human flesh…I may yet." Aragorn felt anger coursing through his veins.

"what I would like to know is why he would wish to kill an elf…in public and so obviously" said Hermione.

"it is obvious," replied Legolas.

"then tell us" put in Ron exasperated

"when I came to the lesson of care of magical creatures yesterday, I could feel the evil falling of that boy in waves…elves are creatures purely of light…"

"so the boy was a death eater,"

"yes he carried with him a small part of a powerful evil entity" ~it was not Sauron, it was too weak~

Aragorn breathed a sigh of relief.

"so he had you know who telling him what to do…"

"I do not know who you refer to,"

"he is referring to Lord Voldermort, evil dark Lord of this world heir of Salazar Slytherin"

they were now in the entrance hall, they made their way trough the corridors to the head masters office. Upon hearing the news of the curse upon Legolas Aragorn felt he could safely say that he had never seen anyone so shocked before in his long life.

"this curse was placed upon you and there have been no effects?" asked the man in a low whisper, Legolas nodded his reply

"well that is a miracle…I am grateful, I would not want to face Gandalf truly angry." The old man turned to hagrid, "was it a student?"

"I dunt think so….he'd come ta las' class thou'…" the head master frowned and then reached into a drawer of his table and pulled out what resembled at thin sheet of parchment save for there was a life like portrait of the boy who had disappeared in the woods,

"yeah tha' wer him, ho is tha?"

"this…this is only Voldermort's son"

"yer telling me he had a son…"

"yes unfortunately it is so…it is also unfortunate he escaped, do not worry yourself hagrid it was no fault of yours." He turned to the waiting students, "Aragorn boromir and Legolas I will not think to ask as to how you have managed to be placed in detention on your first day, but I would advise against agrivating the Professor Umbridge"

"we did not set out to annoy the good toad but it was unfortunate that we were unable to read the books"

"you write with different letters?"  Aragorn nodded as he notice the other two doing likewise.

"that would explain two things, the first that the rings can only translate langues that have the same alphabet as English" said Dumbledore

"what is the second thing that has been explained?" Aragorn asked curious.

"it would explain the owl that delivered a letter full of symbols that none of the staff here have been able to read" the man rummaged around on his desk and brought forth a scroll of parchment, Aragorn also noticed the seal was that of Gandalf's.

"it is a letter from Gandalf, we can learn of his progress" Aragorn held out his and was passed the parchment, once he had opened it his eyes were met with the Darion script of the elves. He cleared his throat slightly and read

"to the fellowship of the ring, fate has been kind, I have found the ancients but the istar's require my help, we will be able to return you to your world after the mid winter festivals, it would seem that we would be able to forward your travel by sending you to the woods of lothlorien, I will return to you once my work on this earth is stable, but I will not be able to stay in middle earth for as long as I have again, I would also request that the entire fellowship learns the task of turning into an animal at will as I believe that this will aid you in times to come, yours faithfully Gandalf"

there was a moment of silence then Dumbledore spoke

"who am I to deny an istar? You will learn the art of the animagi the hobbits too, it will take long but the reward will be great if you achieve it, if you would like to have lesson they can be started today, I would also like to extend this invitation to the rest of students in this room as well. The three normal students jumped at the reference to them but were all found eager to participate. 

"very well I will have to call Professor McGonagall, then your lesson will start now"

++++++++++++++++++++++

Yavie Aelinel- sorry not Malfoy…he may be a git but he's not so stupid as to use an unforgiveable in the Hogwarts ground and in plain sight.

Pussin Boots- sorry I just suddenly felt guilty after the holiday…Aragorn is trying to spare Legolas the embraressment, the students….slytherin ones at least are just a bit dim

TheGrinch- thank you

Koriaena- well Voldermort is crazy good help his son…if fact scratch that god help the world if it has to cope with two mentally disturbed dark Lords

Naurien- hello…a bit predictable…I know…I will have the reason he survived a bit later

pIPPIN pIRATE- unfortunately I am a leggy fan…then again I am an Aragorn fan to…so Legolas will have to live unless I want to majorly screw up the squel…shouldn't have said that…mothing is laid in stone in this story

NothinToBelieve- I hope you are happy that leggy is live and kicking

Kata Malfoy- I meant I didn't deserve them cos I hadn't updated for so long, sorry couldn't be Draco…I know he's very stupid…but he is not that stupid…anyway why would he hurt an elf…he aint really evil incarnate, how would Aragorn know what avada kadavra was anyway? Thank you for your review

Hope I will be able to get this chapter up soon but I am going on another holiday…this was written on 08 Apr. 04

Boogalaga- thankyou hope you liked the chapter, not too sure about swearing… will try

Please review I have Easter eggs 


	14. chapter fourteen

"this is English"

this is common tongue

~this is elvish~

+++++++++++++++++++++++++

Chapter fourteen

It did not take the fellowship long to realise that learning the art of transforming into animal was harder than it sounded, by the end of the first two hour long lesson only Hermione seemed to have understood the theory the professor was attempting to teach them.

The evening was somewhat dampened by the new that the detentions would be served that night

So it was that eight o'clock found the three peoples standing outside the door to this hated professors office.

~mellon nin I feel it is time to enter…allow not the orc to take your head~ Legolas muttered to his companions and knocked upon the door,

"enter" called the sickly sweet and thoroughly disgusting voice of the said teacher, "how lovely to see you all…do sit down" Legolas found himself disinclined to remain seated in the presence of this utterly foul woman, he remembered her treatment of hagrid, Hermione had explained to them the professor's hatred of half breeds, or humanoid creatures, he wondered if she would hate him also for being strange to her neat and ordered ways of life.

"Now I would like you to write I must not deliberately aggravate my elders,"

"Will we not need ink?" asked Legolas

"no…" the woman snapped, all three of them started to draw the necessary runes to form these words, Legolas heard a gasp of pain from the captain of Gondor and his friend Estel, he glanced over at the pair and saw that the backs of their hands where engraved with the same script that they had written upon the parchment, he glanced down to his own hand then upon the parchment, both of them were still unblemished. The toad looked up and said

"Now repeat it until the message sinks in" she made as if to turn back to the parchment but was prevented by Legolas

"Professor Warg, this quill would appear to be broken, it does not seem to wish to cut my hand open, what now should I do?"

"All three of those quills are in perfect working order," the woman growled without looking up form the essay she was marking.

"Well then it has either broken in the past light hour or it simply does not like my blood"

"carve-my-hand-up-cos-I'm-a-messed-up-psycho quills are unbreakable"  though this time she looked carefully at the results of the first three minutes, she seemed a little disappointed that the two men of Gondor seemed to be quiet resistant to the scratching of the quill, then she seemed to notice that she did not recognise the script in which they wrote, Legolas suppressed a smile as she started to inflate herself showing yet another similarity with the breed of the greater crested toad.

"What are you doing," the scream came out at an incredible ear-splitting pitch, "why are you not writing in English"

"we are unfortunate in that our native tongues are not written with the same runes, thus we are unable to read them, the headmaster is seeing to it as we speak, it will be sorted by tomorrow morning I am sure, would you prefer that we did something else at this point time?" ~O ugliest of orc~ Aragorn spoke to the overgrown toad, Legolas raised his eyebrows

~mellon nin, yea even the goblin race may not match this toad for foulness of temper and mind~

~that is already decided, mellon nin, but beware for she becomes more angered~ Legolas replied, for the woman was standing behind Aragorn and was becoming a brilliant red hue upon her cheeks.

~then let her be, I highly doubt that the toad could deliver such a speech as Elrond, but it is I concede possible~

Boromir, do you mind engaging in a little toad teasing called Aragorn to the son of the steward.

no, I think that it would help to alleviate us from her presence sooner, I would that we knew some of the magic of this place, we could cause the most unfortunate things to befall her Boromir looked a little distant

what is to say that we can not use the magic of the wizards? It is well known that the elves of the forest are brought up to know at least a little of magic and the use thereof, Legolas was particularly good at this practise when I first met him, I seem to remember that it involved me turning into a horse and then Legolas riding me back to his father's palace…Legolas, do you think that you would be able to turn yonder fair maiden into a toad?

Legolas listened to this with interest, then turned his eye upon the said orc in the few minutes they had been speaking the woman had turned from brilliant red to a deep magenta

yes mellon nin, I would be able to do this…the more similar to the original the change is the easier it is to make the change, although I believe that only I or an istar would be able to remove the change, I think that it will not be a shame if she were unable to teach for a few moons

we could say that she angered you and you 'accidentally turned her into a toad, your father was forever telling mine of the havoc you caused when you were younger, did you not cause the steward to stick to the roof of the hall for several days, I believe that the istar had to be called to remove the poor elf from the roof Legolas thought back to the experience and felt himself smiling. It seemed that this was the final straw for the soon to be a toad lady

"talk in English, stop smirking and shut up" she seemed to have reduced in size somewhat, after having let out all the air she had been compressing into her stout frame. Legolas turned to wards her and presented him palm to face her, he allowed a slight frown to crease his brow and then allowed his magic to flow forth and act as he willed. With a faint murmur of elven melody the witch shrank and transformed. Legolas turned to face Aragorn, 

yes it was far easier to transform her than you, I believe I understand a part of the theory that the lady McGonagall was attempting to teach us earlier, it is far easier to transform a person into the form of there animagus than it is to any other creature, the professor also said that it was impossible to show what type of animagus a person was…

you think that you could find out our forms?

yes I am almost certain of this, I believe that we should take this toad to the headmaster, we will be unable to care for such an ugly specimen whilst we work

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

once they had presented the somewhat changed toad woman to the headmaster and apologised for her inability to teach they made their way back to the room of requirement to find that the DA was once more in session.

"hello, how did you get out of detention so quickly?" asked Harry from the middle of the room.

"elf boy here turned the toad woman into a toad" replied Aragorn, when he had finished the sentence the entire room started to cheer and clap.

"hey mate, why did you do it in private? Why not at breakfast? She will be uncharmed by the time we see her in the morning…"

"that," Aragorn replied, "is very unlikely, it would take another elf or an istar to break Legolas' spell, so she will be unable to teach for a while, though Legolas may have to undo the spell when he leaves…" Aragorn found himself unable to hear his own voice through the cheers that had erupted once more. He turned and saw one of the red headed twins calling, "party in the Gryffindor common room now, members of the other houses invited" this was greeted by another wave of cheering and a massive rush for the door.

~well that has cleared out our room a little~ Legolas called out to him, Aragorn then turned to see that Ron Harry and Hermione were still in the room. Hermione spoke first

"we have spent all evening looking up reasons why you would be unaffected by the killing curse, we have found none, except that the Arvada kardavra curse drains you life away, we thought that your being immortal would be the cause"

"it is highly probable"

there was an awkward silence

"do you want to come to the party? I am sure you will be the star guests" asked Ron

"we would but we must practise our weapons, Legolas and I are both betrothed"

"right see you tomorrow morning then"

"yes…also we have forgotten to tell you Legolas thinks that he has a method to show us what our animagi forms are…"

"but that is supposed to be impossible…" blurted out Hermione

"we will talk of the possibility after the morning meal" said Aragorn

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

pIPPIN pIRATE ~like I tried to say before and type completely wrongly, nothing is set in stone in this story, but I am hoping to write a sequel

Cherry Blossom49 ~thank you as for when I am updating…I try to stay to a reasonable time frame

IrishDancer*elf~ I hope you are only joking about the lunatic asylum, if you aren't it's a place where they put crazy people, thank you for your kind comments

Pussin boots~ thank you very very very very much

The Grinch~ I will try, but,,,hmm…I will try, pussin boots says high

Boogalaga~ pussin boots says high, I'm not sure how much more voldie son we are going to meat not sure what you mean by pudate soon…

Fox of Midnight~ I thought it would make the journeys during ttt more…interesting

Nauroen~ isuppose he just found some spare time to have an heir…I mean come on it only takes what three seconds for a woman to pregnant

Yavie aelinel ~I couldn't kill legolas could I…

S* Quilltwiner~ I know the umbridge bashing was alright here…I know its not up to much…I have my moments and I have my non moments

Candidus-lupus-full moon~ thank you

I NEED HELP WITH THE ANIMALS…I KNOW WHAT LEGOLAS WILL BE BUT NOT ANYONE ELSE…SUGGESTIONS WELCOMED


	15. chapter fifteen

Chapter fifteen

At breakfast the next morning Legolas was greeted as a hero, although he gave most of the credit to Aragorn for the idea. As they sat down at the gyfindor table they noticed a distinctly sleepy air over the table.

"the party went well last night I take it?" Aragorn asked Ron

"yeah great…" 

Aragorn was about to start eating the food when Legolas stopped him

~there is something amiss with the food~

~how so?~

this question was answered not by the elf but by the squawks of brightly coloured bird which all of the hall had become, save for themselves. Moments later the hallwas once more full of witches and wizards. Legolas Aragorn and Boromir found themselves surrounded by irate professors. Snape was first to allow his feelings known

"stupid ignorant children you will pay"

"why?" asked boromir

"why because you have just turned me into a parrot"

Legolas stepped in for their defense, "professor how can we turn you into a parrot when we have never seen such a creature in our lives, before now that is…I personally have no doubts of who was the perpetrator of this crime"

"who is it?" called George from further up the table, "we might like to buy the spell of them"

"they put ingredients in the food, I could eat it due to my race and I warned my friends of it"

"so" hissed the potions professor in a dangerous voice

"so what?" asked Legolas, with a glance at the very angry man who stood glowering down at him

"who did it"

"it is not the custom of my people to give away information freely or to answer to directly threatening actions with anything other than threats…if you do not wish to end up as a toad in a cage with the toad woman I would suggest you leave me be"

the man suddenly turned a pale shade of green and left Legolas in peace. George reiterated his question.

"try in the kitchens, asked for brandy and took"

"we have pranking house elves?"

"no but I would suggest that you pay them a visit" the twins dashed off to the kitchens

argorn turned to face Harry Ron and Hermione who were muttering to each other.

"mellon nin, as the first lesson is the one normally taught by the toad we could attempt to see if legolas' method works"

the three of them nodded and then returned to their conversation, Aragorn elbowed Legolas in the ribs.

~of what do they speak~

~Harry has had a nightmare, Hermione wishes for him to tell the headmaster~

it seened that the argument had been ended and since none of them wished to beturned into what was it again, carrots? They were not eating.

"mellon nin," Aragorn called once more to the three of opposite him

"why do you call us that…just as a matter of interest" asked Hermione

"it means my friend or friends"

"oh…Ron thought you were being…in English a melon is a fruit…"

"oh…well then we offer our apologies for the insult caused, shall we go to the room in which we are staying, Gimli will be there he does not need to go down to Hagrid until midday, we could also pass the kitchen and pick up the hobbits"

Ron's eyes lit up at the mention of kitchens.

+++++++++++++++++++++++

once they had made their way down to the kitchen they found fred and George deep in conversation with Merry and pippin, it seemed that they had come across a book in a room, it was this that had shown them how to perform the prank, Harry at once asked who had written it, it was fred who answered,

"its by the maudauders, you remember the ones who wrote the map…this book is amazing…I wish I knew who they were…"

"you have met two of them" Harry said, this cause the twins heads to whip up to stare at him,

"who, who?"

"that would be telling, but Prongs is dead"

"old age or you-know-who"

"Voldermort…if I told you Prongs was a animagus stag?"

"wait a moment…you patronus is a stag…" enlightenment shone on his face as his twin continued

"padfoot is Sirius, Moony is Lupin and wormtail…"

"is peter petigrew" there was an extremely awkward silence which was broken by Boromir who had found Frodo and sam

"come on or we wont have time to try…"

fred cut across him, "I wish we could be animagus…"

"it would be so cool"

++++++++++++++++++++++++

once they had all made their way up to the room of requirement Legolas started to explain what he had in mind, soon all of them were in agreement and one by one they made their way forward to the front of the room, first Harry went forward, Legolas preformed the same gesture had he had done the previous night and Harry grew to a golden creature with a long tail, Legolas turned to Hermione for an explanation of the creature

"desert lion" she flicked through the book she was holding on her lap, what your animagus form means, "the desert lion, this form normally comes to wizards with great destines, noble and brave…can you change Harry back and see if he can do it himself?"

Legolas nodded and a moment later Harry was standing infront of them and then with a concentreated expression he disappeared and the lion stood there once more. Hermione's eyes widened with shock

"this is amazing this would normally take five or six years to complete…may I go next?"

she danced forward and moments later was flapping around as a barn owl

"Harry, what does the book say for the barn owl" Ron asked

"no suprises here, extreme intelligence but also a prowess in necessary battle"

as with Harry Hermione was able manage a transformation on her first attempt.

Ron eagerly went forward to face his form, as with Harry Ron grew rather than shrank into his form. Once again the people from middle earth were unable to identify this creature, Hermione once more came to their aid

"the Bengal tiger…symbolises strength and honour, but also rashness"

after Ron there came Fred, as he was subjected to the change a most extraordinary thing happened, george also started to transform, although Hermione looked perplexed Legolas found himself unsuprised, whenever he had pranked the lords Elladan and elrohir the other had been subjected to the same circumstance no matter how many leagues apart the pair were, it had become apparent that the pair were magically bonded, and thus they were perfectly identical. He was still unable to identify the creature into which they had transformed, 

"the greater oran-u-tang" Hermione started to speak, " the book says pure mischief makers"

now that it was the turn of the fellowship none of them seem to wish to be the first to go until glimli was pushed forward by Merry and Pippin, Legolas almost consider turning him in to a pig but felt a little mercy towards the dwarf, it seemed inpossible to him but the dwarf actually shrank, then something started to go awry, he split into two separate creatures one was a mole and the other was an otter, Hermione looked like she might faint but managed to pull herself together and start flicking through the book,

"the mole, aptitude to underground residence and blindness in areas of the heart, the otter symbolises aptitude to battle and lucidity of movement and mind"

once glimli had been returned to his normal state he was found able to transform into both.

Sam stepped forward, with out having to be forced, he was surprisingly to most a cat with brindled fur and lethal claws, "a wilds cat" announced Legolas,

"gentle unless threatened, brave and strongminded," Hermione read

after him came Frodo, it was the turn of the wizards to look baffled, Hermione explained this time to them, 

"he is a polecat or Mustela putorius one is able to tell a polecat by the white mask upon its face, resilient and good at keeping your mind on the tasks of your life"

Boromir came forward the next, he also ended up flapping around on the red backed wings of a kestrel, "loyalty and honour but slight weakness for things that sparkle"

At this the entire fellowship seemed to gasp.

After Boromir their came merry, he developed the creamy throat and rich brown body fur of a pine martin, "normal percecuted for deeds which it has not preformed, but a fighter brave, also likes a good joke.

Pippin came after merry and had to grow a little to become a badger, courageous but this courage is often hidden, good sense of humor.

Last there came Aragorn, he split not into two forms but three a golden eagle, a wolf with pure white fur and a bird which only Hermione seemed to recognise, "the golden eagle symbolises prowess in battle nobility and honour, the wolf hidden truths and persecution and lastly the shadow phoenix, mistaken throught out time as thee servants of dark wizards the shadow phoenix burns with as bright a flame as the common phoenix, it can choose to remain unseen if it wishes to the healing powers of its tears are stronger than those of the normal phoenix, although its plumage is dark it shines also brighter than the common phoenix"

Legolas raised his eyebrows at Aragorn, ~mellon nin you are the man of many names and also the animagus of many forms, I am not sure whether I should even try upon myself, yet what have I to loose?~

~come on mellon nin~

Legolas shrugged his shoulders and with a little complex spell work set the spell so he would be returned to his normal form after an eith of a light hour, suddenly he found himself seeing no trou one pair of eyes but many thousand pairs of eyes. Never had an eighth of a light hour passed so slowly, once he was returned to his normal state he found that the wizarding population of the room was staring at him open mouthed.

~I suppose that due to immortality elves are able to turn into any creature that is not of the dark at will, with this he transformed himself into a unicorn then a wolf then and elf.

He noticed Harry glancing at a piece of metal on his wrist and then muttering,

"do you guys realise we have just missed transfiguration?"

+++++++++++++++++++++++

thank you very much to every person who reviewed thee previous chapter…soz but I really wanted to get this chappy up…

byecos dad wanna get on the fone


	16. chapter sixteen

Hello guys…I just wanted to mention a few things….firstly I forgot to explain how Merry and Pippin were able to read the book…dobby read it for them and got the ingredients as well.

When I said they split this was only due to the fact that they have multiple animagus forms but it is easier to see them if they are all presented at once…I cant wait to see the havoc this will cause with plot of the lord of the rings…

Also I know Legolas seems all kinda like all power ful etc, but  in my story all elves are strong magicians, all elves are multimagi…I mean only using magic sparsely over thousands of years you are sure to get build ups and reserves of magic,

 I can't think of anything else to say…except….

"This is English"

This is common tongue

~this is elvish~

+++++++++++++++++++

Chapter sixteen

"Do you guys realise we have just missed transfiguration?"

Hermione whipped around to stare at him and then at another piece of similar metal attached to her wrist, "so we have, I never got into this much trouble at my old school" she seemed a little overwhelmed

"You think that is bad?" Fred asked.

"We have just missed divination…which we don't mind about…and potions,"

Ron's mouth had dropped open, "you will be scrubbing cauldrons for weeks"

"it was worth while learning how to be animagi on the quick course for that, thank you Legolas" with this said the pair of them hurried out of the door and the sound of their footsteps faded away.

"I suppose it would be wise to talk to the lady McGonagall" spoke Boromir

"I would agree with you" said Aragorn

Thus the eight walkers of the fellowship and the golden trio of Hogwarts made their way down to the transfiguration classroom.

++++++++++++++++++++

"it is normally customary to enter the classroom at the beginning rather than the end of the lesson" McGonagall called to them as they entered her classroom, "you had better have a good excuse" with this said she returned her attention to the rest of the class and did not even look at them once before the clangerous noise that announced he end of the lesson sounded, Pippin found that he really disliked this noise for it was very loud and sounded very frequently.

"now potter I will require a good excuse as to why you, Granger, Weasly, Arathon, Thundril and Denethor were all so late to this lesson and as to why all the rest of our after school activity group is here" the woman seemed irate that Harry would have ever considered missing one of her, Pippin also found that although he could understand the langue spoken he often found that he still heard words which he could not understand, such as the word lesson.

"Since we all had defence against the dark arts first thing this morning we thought that it would be a good time to practise our animagi transformations"

"But potter how could you hope to progress if you did not know the steps that must be taken to reveal your form…"

"Milady, when I accidentally turned the toad woman into a toad night of last, I found that there was a way in which I could find someone's form"

Pippin almost burst out laughing at the anger and irritated face the woman was making

"If you do not believe me then I can do it for you, Harry has told me that you are an animagus but not your form"

the woman scrutinised the elf in front of her and then nodded, Legolas preformed the spell and before him their sat a cat with fur liken to that of the eagle feather Bilbo had returned with when he had gone a travelling. He then returned he to her normal form, once the teacher had stopped gaping at Legolas she seemed to come al little to her senses

"Where is your wand?" she asked of Legolas

"It is stored on the outside of my quiver"

"You mean to tell me that you have just preformed a forced animagus transformation on me with out a wand?"

"If that is what you wish to call it"

"I have never been forced into or out of my animagus form," the woman sounded a little petulant, "so how far have you been able to come? Have any of you been able to start to transform?"

"Why for sure, we are all able to transform completely, milady" called the dwarf from a place just a little further from the ground that Pippin.

"Then Potter, Granger and Weasly I will have to know you creatures and their markings"

Taking this as a hint Harry Ron and Hermione all transformed, Pippin notice the woman's eyes widen as she scribbled on a piece of parchment with a feather

"Would I be able to take your forms also? It is just in case you are injured in you form…"

Pippin nodded eagerly and looked around to see that the others were doing the same; it seemed that Aragorn Boromir and Legolas were erring on the side of caution for they showed the woman only the most boring of their forms.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Once all was finished in the transfiguration room it became apparent that the others had duties to attend to and so the hobbits once more slowly made their way back to the kitchens. As they started to walk along one of the corridors the two heavy set boys who had jumped on them two days ago attempted to do so once more. This time they were a little more ready, Merry and Pippin both jumped on to their shoulders and held their hands over their mounts eyes while Sam and Frodo took the far more frightening task of tripping these giants who were so much greater than any of the four of them, they would have succeeded if it had not been for the blonde boy who cast spells upon them whilst they fought his minions, in a last effort to allow themselves a rescue Sam and Pippin both called in the common tongue down the halls in the hope that Legolas would be able to hear their calls,

help us…we're being attacked

The blonde boy spoke to them "don't bother no one will hear you"

"Legolas will"

"Who is Legolas?"

"An elf"

The boy started to laugh, "how can an elf help you, they are lower than humans they bow to us not us to them"

"Is that so…" a soft voice asked from behind the blonde boy, "no doubt you will have heard of what happened to the toad woman…do you want that to happen to you? I could make you into a ferret"

This seemed to be too much for the boy for be seemed to think that caution was preferable to the fate he described.

"I wonder why he dislikes the form of a ferret so much" Legolas mused

Pippin thought on the subject but not in great detail, "may hap you should ask Harry he might know"

"I will, I hope you are unhurt"

"We are but it would appear that Merry and Frodo have fallen prey to some form of bewitchment"

Legolas waved a hand and the pair was free of the hex, Legolas must have noticed the hobbits stares for he shrugged and muttered something about seeing someone perform this counter and then leave the scene as quickly as possible.

Once they had reached the kitchens all four of the pulled out their pipes and readied themselves with the lighting thereof.

"Did you see that? An elf bashful" Pippin exclaimed the first "it may seem strange, I think he was embarrassed over rushing to rescue us" 

"Would not you be, cousin" asked Frodo

"There is reason their in, I think that the boy who just attacked us needs some attention from the kitchen mischief"

"Now see here Mr Merry we don't want these house elves to incur a bad reputation" Sam seemed a little worried, dobby came to see of what they talked

"The matter of causing the food to be hexed is serious little masters who were you planning to hex little masters?"

"This boy he keeps on attacking us, he has trolls in his service and his hair is fair and sticks smoothly to his head"

"He looked like this?" dobby conjured a portrait of the boy

"Yes that is him,"

"Then I will help you this boy was my master before good and great and wonderful and kind Harry potter freed me, that boy was cruel master"

"Dobby could you look in the book to see if there is any suitable punishment for him"

"No little masters there is nothing suitable for this crime in this book"

For a moment Pippin's vision went completely blank then he smiled

"If he hates us so much why not turn him into one of us for a while? Surely it would take the same potion as last time with the exception of a switch between the carrots feather to hobbit hair"

"Good idea Pippin…it should be given at lunch time and made to last until midnight"

A look of agreement had passed through the faces of the participants.

+++++++++++++++++

the charms class had been enjoy able, but the end had been ruined a little by Ron continually moaning about how hungry he was until Legolas placed a lembas into his hand, with the comment of, "don't eat all of that it is my last one" typically Ron could only manage one mouthful.

The real enjoyment of the lunchtime was when Harry told them of why Malfoy disliked the form of ferret so much, by the end of his story and Legolas' subsequent one there were many people almost in tears for laughter.

Whilst they were laughing the drawling voice of the boy they were laughing at was heard beside the table, when people turned their gazes toward the voice they saw not a human Draco but a short blond hobbit

+++++++++++++++

boogalaga- sorry but its just the fact that the elven kind is powerful so Legolas could be weak amoung their numbers

 the grinch- thank you

pussin boots- would have done racoons but I wanted them to have orange fur

PippinpIRATE- their you are one sorta hobbits in the kitchen, I put them their so I wouldn't really have to write about them…well never mind

estella brandybuck- that is just the spells way of showing extra forms…Aragorn can turn only into one of his creatures at one moment

naurein- soz if I speilt the name rong…are you alkways this impatient?

Nothintobelieve- thank you…you can not know how much that means to me, I had to look up everything in my copy of plants and wildlife in great Britain to ensure that the fellowship wont stick out like a sore thumb when they transform


	17. chapter seventeen

Chapter seventeen

"M-Malfoy," Harry managed to gasp out between laughs, "you didn't happen to anger the hobbits did you?"

"no, I only asked Crabbe and Goyle to attack them, now I am going to the kitchen to make sure that they take this off immediately or they will be sorry" here Hermione spoke up

"Malfoy you do realise that the reason that you continually suffer ill from attacking these guests is that you are breaking the laws of hospitality, if you have not heard of them they state that if the master of a house allows a person to stay freely as a guest then the magic of the home allows for any people who wish them harm to be constantly under bad luck and curses until they cease to persecute said guests."

Legolas found himself reviewing the status of the laws in this land, this law it seemed was of sensible design, at this moment Dumbledore stood up to address the school

"As I sure you will have heard, the immensely popular high inquisitor of Hogwarts has been unfortunately been rendered unable to teach" here he paused to allow the cheers to die down, "the minister for magic will be coming to attempt to press charges against the person responsible"

Although the rest of the hall seemed a little apprehensive for their hero Legolas felt that once again he needed to question those more knowledgeable than he on the matters of this world as to the forms of charges that would be pressed against him.

"Well the sentence can be given by the minister for magic to Azkaban but it unlikely that such an occurrence will happen" Hermione informed him

"And what pray is Azkaban?" Legolas asked

"It is the wizarding prison, guarded by dementors, but having dementors watch our criminals is not a good idea especially since Voldermort is back, Dumbledore wanted them gone immediately but fudge is too happy with his perfect world so he refuses to acknowledge that Voldermort is risen"

"So it would be a good thing if I was to be taken to Azkaban then?"

"If you can kill dementors then yes, this would ensure that the most dangerous of Voldermort followers would stay in prison, it would also rob Voldermort of one of his most power full allies"

Harry looked a little pensive, "does that mean that fudge can throw anyone in prison without a trail?"

"Yes, it is a law that needs to be changed, but in this case I feel that we can work it to our advantage"

it seemed though that Dumbledore was not quite finished with his speech, "the good minister will be arriving shortly, he has requested that he meet all three of the people who were in the detention as well as Mr potter, Mr Wealsy and Miss granger, so could you six please make your way up to the ante chamber, that is all"

It seemed that the wizarding three were no longer so keen on their breakfast, so as the others had already finished they made their way to the antechamber led by Harry. It seemed that Dumbledore noted this as he quit his table accompanied by the lady McGonagall and the pale faced potions master.

Once all were inside the room and the door had been closed and the fire lit Dumbledore turned to Legolas with a look of worry on his face.

"although I approve of your transformation of Dolores Umbridge I fear that it will cause unfortunate effects, it is little know but the minister and the professor Umbridge were engaged in a secret and very intimate love affair, this unfortunately means that it is highly likely that he will send you to Azkaban I will be powerless to prevent this…"

Legolas interrupted him, "I could prevent them from capturing me with ease, but I think that it would be better that the ministry did not know of my species until it is too late, I would prefer it if someone would take my wand before he appears though from what the good wand maker told me it is a very ancient wand"

"But young man, you have no idea of what a dementor is or how to defend you self against them…"

"hagrid was going to study them in our lesson on the day that has passed but we were unfortunate in that I arrived a little early for the class as you will remember we were obliged to leave the castle in a rather hasty manner, as it happened as soon as I came near to these creature they seemed to catch fire and burn until they could burn no more"

When Legolas had started to speak the potions master had had his face dressed with a smirk but by the end of the speech he was staring at Legolas as though he had just announced that he was the dark lord Sauron.

"My plan is to destroy all of the dementor and then set wards that no dark creature could ever pass through, they are same as my father uses on his cells at the palace, having done this I hope to return to this place in time for the evening meal"

Dumbledore was shaking his head, "it is a good plan and a brave one too," his countenance brightened a little as he said, "and one that I think will benefit the wizarding community in the future…" he cut short his speech as the flames in the fire place glowed green and from thence stepped a man wearing a light green rounded hat and black robes with thin white lines running down them, he was accompanied by ten men and woman who it seemed were either his body guards or their to arrest Legolas.

"Dumbledore, what have you done to the defence against the dark arts teacher I gave to you?"

"well fudge it rather seems that the dear professor Umbridge caused one of our more powerful students to become rather angry, he and his two friend hail from distant lands, the school they previously attended was shut down, it seems that the professor Umbridge insulted one of these people and caused them to accidentally change her into a toad"

"That is no excuse…were is he?"

"I am here," said Legolas speaking from behind him

The fat man leapt in the air and turned to face Legolas

"So young man…do you think you can get away with doing this to you professor?"

"Well I managed to affix one of the professors at my previous school to the roof of the castle for…a very long time"

Fudge's eyes nearly popped out of his head

"Were is she," he demanded

Dumbledore progressed to a shadowy corner and brought forth a glass tank in which was contained the self same toad that Legolas had brought to appear.

"I do not believe Dumbledore that you have really even attempted to transform Dolores…" here he turned to the men and women who had followed him, "transform her this very moment"

As they moved to comply Legolas could have laughed at the looks of apprehension on the faces of the three teachers.

A concentration of light was seen around the tank but found to have little effect.

"you boy…" the portly gentleman withered under Legolas' death stare, "would you be able to transform he, as it is highly obvious that you have placed a magical signature locking charm on the poor woman, no person is powerful enough with accidental magic to ensure that a spell remains cast when ten aurors are attempting to reverse it" although the man started this speech in a normal voice by the time he had reached the end he was starting to turn an interesting shade of scarlet.

"I will transform her but not before we return to our previous school, it is reopening after the mid winter."

This calm statement caused another out burst from the man known as fudge

"You…you will transform her and then you will be expelled from this school"

"Since I am not officially a member of this school I can not be expelled from here, I do not live in one of the school houses and so I can not be forced to leave the school, but I am a student but not of this school"

"Take him to Azkaban" yelled fudge

++++++++++++++++++++++

irish QT- sorry my punctuation is appaling I acknowledge this and attempt to improve upon it

Yavie Aelinel- hope I spelled that right, internet at my school has been busted for a while so I haven't been able to get on the internet to load this chapter

Norah- thank you very much..soryy I took so long for further information look at above reply…don't worry I'm not planning on dumping this story anytime soon

pIPPIN pIRATE- sorry not many mentions of Malfoy hobbit…more while Legolas is in Azkaban

naurien- sorry about the elvish if I had any think wrong

boogalaga- sorry about it al but glad you see it my way…all cool ya

pussin boots- sorry about how little info there was then…thank you for the review

Please review pretty please


	18. chapter eighteen

Chapter eighteen

"Take him to Azkaban"

It took a few moments for the aurors to acknowledge that this was a command and not merely a love crazed man wishing ill upon the man who had harmed his loved one, and a few more to remember that as minister for magic Fudge was able to do this without even a trail.

"I do not believe that you would be able to take me by force," Legolas said in very relaxed manner, "but I think that I would like to see the wizarding prison for myself, though I doubt it can be any better than the prisons of our homeland, now how would you favour to travel there? I personally feel like riding but I am your to command, although I would hesitate to call me a prisoner as I fear that I will have to escape fairly soon after you have taken me to this prison, I can not miss history of magic can I now, not to mention divination, potions and transfiguration"

"You are very sure of yourself boy, take him away" said fudge

It may be deemed a little unfortunate that Legolas knocked out all of the aurors at once before calmly renovating them and declaring that a ride was very much to his taste and if the aurors would care to accompany him, thus being unable to capture him it seemed that the aurors would have to be obedient to his plans. Although this left Fudge apoplectic with rage and having yelled himself hoarse in the general direction of the people remaining in the room he flooed himself back to the ministry of magic.

"Well it would seem that Mr Thundril's plan has worked remarkably well" commented Dumbledore

Here Aragorn felt it necessary to ask a question of the good headmaster, "head master, may I venture a question" Dumbledore inclined his head, "why do the teachers all have to call us by the names of our fathers?"

"The professors call the students by their surnames, I take it you believed that your sire's names were necessary…ah ha, that would explain many things, but I believe that there is no need for you to wait in this room until he returns"

This said and acknowledged the five students made their way out of the room "headmaster, I find the good Mr Thundril to be a very irritating wizard" said Snape as soon as the door had snapped shut

"That is hardly surprising as he is no wizard he is an elf…" although Dumbledore said this with all seriousness Snape seemed to be amused

"How is he an elf, he stands taller than I?"

"laugh at him if you will but he is different to the elves we keep in our kitchens I would be wary of him, look at what he did in anger" Dumbledore pointed towards the tank in which the toad still hopped, in his anger fudge had forgot to retrieve her although he had promised them a new teacher, Snape looked if possible paler than normal

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

as Legolas had made his way down to the forbidden forest he had found that the aurors were on the whole people of a pleasant sort, at this moment in time they were discussing the prison of Azkaban,

"personally I think having dementors there is stupid, maybe potter is crazy but surely it is better to be safe than sorry" one bold witch was saying, backed my murmurs of agreement from the whole of the aurors who walked with them

"but theirs no way to destroy them so they will only go to you-know-who if he has returned…and there are no wards which will hold criminals otherwise" said a tall man next to Legolas, they were on the outskirts of the forbidden forest

"So what do you wish to ride?" he asked casually

"Well..." said the bold witch, "I've always wanted to ride a thresteral"

"No I would prefer a hippogriff" said another

"And what pray is a hippogriff?" asked Legolas

"Half horse half eagle"

feeling a little curious Legolas looked around and found that in the bushes there was a magnitude of creature, among them he saw a creature whom he thought resembled what the witch had described, once he had convinced the hippogriff to come out from the shade of the trees he found that this creature also felt the need to bow when it reached him which Legolas found acutely embarrassing as the witches and wizards stared at him when this happened.

After a very short while each of the aurors were mounted upon either a hippogriff or a thresteral, the bold witch spoke once more

"What are you going to ride?"

"There is a creature that calls to my heart and which also I will be able to ride with ease" ~but will she let me? ~ this last part was addressed to the creature whom had caught his eye, with a faint whinny the pure white horse came forward but did not, for which Legolas was grateful bow at his feet, Legolas though did bow to him then settled himself upon the horse, only to turn to the aurors once more to find them staring at him.

"Do I have the head of a goat now? Why do you stare at me so?"

"You do realise that you are riding a unicorn?"

"In our homeland they are called the meras (SP?)"

"No male is allowed to come near them an no human has ever ridden one"

"Then it is self explanatory, but let us make haste for there are things that must be done in this night" with this said they rode towards Azkaban

++++++++++++++++++++++

it was coming on for the setting of the moon when they finally reached the prison, upon seeing it Legolas waited a little way out to sea and from his distant position placed the new wards upon all the cells and while he was as it created an island a little way of shore on  which he created an environment which resembled that of the forest in which the unicorn had lived previously, had spoken to the meras on his way and had found that he was in favour of this task, he felt that the island which Legolas was to create would be better for his herd than the forbidden forest as much evil rested in the once pleasant forest, the island had a clearing in which no creature other than a unicorn stand without dying, once he had placed the new wards on the cells which could only be released by one of the unicorns coming and placing their horns in the keyholes, the unicorn had to be alive to this to work as part of the ward was telepathic, having done this he followed the aurors to the island, they seemed a little surprised by the new island but did not comment on it, they were a little surprised when the dementors started to burn, they turned to Legolas, who seemingly shrugged and said "forgive me I forgot to mention the effect my species has upon these creatures, I have place new wards so worry not"

Soon there was not a single dementor left in the prison

"Please do not tell me that that was your sole purpose in coming here" said one of the wizards despairingly

"I am afraid that it was…I think I should return now to Hogwarts," he turned to the bold witch, "I believe that I will be seeing you again soon, as the new defence against the dark arts teacher, rather the replacement until such a time as the good toad umbrage can be restored to the good toad woman Umbridge," with this said Legolas thought to attempt something he concentrated hard upon his tree in the gardens of Hogwarts and next moment found himself there.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

pIPPIN pIRATE-thank you hope you liked the chappy

Yavie Aelinel- patience is a virtue keep it if you can…I have a lot of coursework at the moment I cant write enough for two chapters in my free time

Candidus-lupus-full moon- hope you enjoyed it but it aint much good is it

Naurien- telling me you have had your braces tightened is something nasty…are they better now? I have written as you so kindly requested *note the sarcasm*

Boogalaga- sorry think I forgot to tell the law that needed to be changed clearly enough…basically in this story fudge can send anyone to askaban if he feels like it…but if he does it too much then people think of him as a power freak…thanks

The grinch- thank you


	19. chapter nineteen

Chapter nineteen

When Aragorn woke the next morning he lay on his back thinking of many things, the foremost in his mind was to wander as to how well Legolas had succeeded the night before with his plan, he thought also of this new magic he was learning the experience of being able to change into the form of an animal was a novel one and Aragorn found that he enjoyed it immensely, he also knew that it would be useful t disguise the fellowship in the open country although it would be better if as few people as possible knew of this, he sat up in his bed and turned to face the window, a smile cracked its self upon his face when he saw his friend resting in the tree that came up to the balcony, he looked around at the remainder of the room, then from beneath his pillow he brought a package which resembled that of those carried by the Mithrandir when he had travelled to the shire last and drawing his wand from the table beside his bed he prodded it with the end of the wand and threw it into the middle of the room and ducked back under the cover of his bed, Fred and George has assured him that to would waken any person in the same room within five seconds what ever those were, in an incredibly short time there was a loud explosion and sparks of light filled the air. Through a gap in his sheets Aragorn watched as Boromir appeared to levitate above his bed for a short while, gimli started to curse loudly in dwarfish, he looked back at Legolas' tree to find that he was no longer sitting on his branch but hanging from it, this caused Aragorn to start laughing loudly, but luckily for him the sound was drowned out by the firecracker

As Harry made his way into the great hall he noticed first that Legolas had returned and was sitting in at the Gryffindor table as though nothing had happened the night before, although when he sat down he found himself unable to converse with Legolas as the elf's eyes were glazed and his countenance relaxed. He plied Aragorn as to what the elf was doing,

"Nothing much he is merely looking home to our homelands to ensure that our stay here has not resulted in an increase of the darkness in our land" answered Aragorn

"You seem to know much about the elven races of your middle earth…now is this so?" asked Hermione from her place a little further up the table,

"I was raised in the home of a great elven lord, that is how I met with Legolas, I have know him for a long time" said Aragorn

it transpired that the first class for the day was charms this was taught by a hobbit like man who stood upon a pile of books to address the class, they were learning the colour change spell, Boromir surprised all of them when he was the first in the entire class to be able to perform this spell to perfection, although Aragorn was not far behind, by the end of the class most of the students appeared to have been able to successfully cast the charm, Ron appeared to be having a few difficulties with it, not in that he could not cast it but his casting was far from accurate.

Their next class was defence against the dark arts, it seemed that Harry, Ron and Hermione recognised the new professor as soon as they walked through the door,

"Tonks?" they all called in one voice

"yes, I have been requested by the minister for magic to replace Dolores Umbridge until such time as she can be returned to human form" the woman cracked a smile, "I can tell you one thing though, we will not be reading from this boring book that should never have been written none the less published as all it is good for is firewood, even although I am not supposed to believe that you-know-who has returned I still feel that he is not the only evil in this world and you should be prepared for any of them"

This speech was greeted with loud cheers from the students who were to take the class as they all looked excited at the prospect of actually learning some proper defence techniques

Hermione leaned over to whisper to Aragorn, "When are you returning to you homelands?"

"After the midwinter festivals it would appear that we are to travel to Lothlorien, but I know not when the mid winter festivals are held in this world so I can not be sure of the date"

"The mid winter festival of Christmas is in four weeks, we have two weeks left until the school ends for these holidays so we will have six lessons of proper defence against the dark arts"

she was prevented from further comment by Tonks who had once more started to talk, "now seeing as how this class is between sensible houses we will have an inter house battle this lesson, Gryffindor against the Ravenclaws, nothing dangerous you have a short time to prepare your tactics then it will be full out battle until one side is victorious"

As the Ravenclaws made their way to one corner of the room the Gryffindors migrated to the opposite corner.

"So what can anyone suggest?" asked Seamus Finagen as soon as they were all met

As idea flew left right and centre from the wizards Legolas and Aragorn discussed quietly together in elvish.

the ravens plan to attack one on one Legolas told Aragorn

so the wisest course of action for ourselves would be to have all of us in a small band in the middle of the room

with stronger people defending the weaker? 

yes

they turned to the rest of the group who it appeared was having a full blown argument, Harry was allowing to run its course as Hermione and Ron verbally ripped each other to shreds.

Aragorn drew his wand and muttered a few words which resulted in Ron and Hermione no longer making any sound, he then turned to the rest of the group

"we will get nowhere it we argue amongst ourselves Legolas has listened to the enemy plans, it would be best to defend from their tactics by staying together in a small knot or circle with two or three people standing in the middle holding a strong shield around the group whilst the rest of the people in their positions will be able to fire curses at the enemy"

This plan was met with approval.

you will make a good king yet mellon nin Legolas murmured to him

the proof of the battle will be in the victory replied Aragorn

Greenleaf's gal- thank you very much

Norah-  I can only really attempt to write crossovers, I have some potc/lotr that I have strted but they are not up for much

Yavie Aelinel- coursework is worse than evil its about Voldermort plus all the dementors in askaban evil, must I remind you again tha patience is a virtue? I up date as quickly as I can I can do not better, thank you for the review

Naurien- if we are up for swopping gruesome medical experience, I had my tonsils removed over the last summer under local anisethic which failed to work, eat loadsa ice cream

Celebwen telcontar- I appologise the word was meant to be shines not sparkle, as 'brightly shines the white city at dawn' thus displaying his love of his people and his country, I did mention I did not know now to spell Meras, what I was trying to imply was that the unicorns were the wizard world evquvalent

A sly fan- I am trying

Pussin boots- sorry I just wanted to get askaban security sorted out, Legolas will fall out of the spot light a bit and let someone else take the centre stage, as for the speed blame Yavie Aelinel, she so pushy, Yavie Aelinel if your reading this I don't mean to be offensive, I sometimes think she'd kill me if I took a long time to update.

Boogalaga- don't worry Legolas' big part is over, he is still almost omnipotent but he is hiding it better now, and no I am afraid to say that the only plot I have is the time at which people travel between worlds, plot ideas are good, hint hint, but I don't think I can manage a romance this is my first fanfic, ideas for pranks are good…

The grinch- I don't really want to embraress Legolas…but I think he will start to cover up his powers a little more, he was just not used to the power when he first came.

I know not much happens in this chapter but please reveiw


	20. chapter twenty

Sorry if this doesn't start from the right place, the internet is down at my school and my computer has been wiped of all files, damn technicians…anyway, I ain't updating very well at the moment cos I have geography English biology chemistry and physics coursework at the moment they all have to be in on a week on Friday so I'm sorry if my updating is awful for a while….anyways on with the story

Chapter twenty

With a loud ahem which sent most of the class jumping with fright as though they thought that thee professor Umbridge had returned from toad-dom, Tonks announced that the battle would commence, just as soon as she was out of the way of them all.

She pointed her wand to her throat muttered sonorous and called, "let the battle commence."

She watched them with a careful eye, she was more worried about being hit by a stray curse than how the battle would turn out, she found herself surprised when the Gryffindors all grouped together in a strategic group and people fire curses under the command of Harry's new friend, she looked down the list of student names. She recognised all of the old wizarding names, he was not one of them, he did not appear to resemble a person of muggle descent to she decided that he must be one of those three names she could not place into either category, so must be either Legolas, Thundril, Boromir Denethor or Aragorn Arathon. When she looked up from her register she was surprised to see that nearly all of the Ravenclaws had been incapacitated it was supposed to be this way, when she had done this at school it had always been the Gryffindors who charge around and heroically ran around fending for themselves and trying to avenge themselves where as the Ravenclaws paired together and helped each other protecting each others back, but this time the Gryffindors had all remained in a powerful group in the middle of the room with the weaker spell casters on the inside all grouped together and were forming a shield spell around the group whilst the others shot spells through it to hit the Ravenclaws, within a few minutes there were only Gryffindors left standing.

Aragorn looked around from the position he occupied on the front row of the circle, he noted several people wobbling around as though their legs could no longer support them, though the vast majority of the number not of his army were lying upon the floor looking as though they were dead save for the faint rise and fall of their chests. Looking up to the teaching table but found that he could not longer see the professor, an old woman with a wizened old face and long white hair sat behind the desk, or was it a different person he examined the person carefully she did not seem to be much different, he looked carefully at her, yes the same buttercup yellow surrounded the old woman as had surrounded the young woman who had previously sat their. The only people he had ever seen with identical colours were those Wealsy twins and Elrohir and Elladan.

He noticed that the rest of the class save foe Legolas, Harry Ron and Hermione were still unable to find the professor.

After several long minutes the 'old woman on the desk looked up and then said

"Yes that was a very good method for flattening your enemy in three seconds flat"

"Excuse me ma'm" asked Dean Thomas, "but where is professors Tonks?"

"she has gone out for the moment, I also believe that it is the end of you lesson, she has requested that misters Arathon, Thundril, Denethor, Potter and Wealsy and miss Granger remain behind"

The rest of the class appeared to be dissatisfied by this excuse but none the less made their way from the classroom. Once the door had closed behind the last student the old woman returned in front of their eyes into the woman they had met at the beginning of the lesson.

"now, I see that all of you were able to see through my disguise, I can understand you three," here she gestured towards Harry, Ron and Hermione, "but I have not met or heard of any of you three, may I ask as to how you were able to tell that it was me? She looked at Boromir the first.

"Well milady I have seen many magics in this place during my short stay I just assumed that it was you who had changed you still had that mole above your eyebrow"

"common sense I gift that most wizards lack, me included in this list, the mole is a good method to track metamorphmagi we are unable to change this one feature all metamophmagi have a mole here…how did you understand that it was me?" this last question was directed at Legolas

"milady, when you changed although I do see your new features I am able to see through them as though through smoke and here I am able to see your own face…the ability to see through disguise is a gift of the race to which I belong" Aragorn looked at Legolas and found that the elf was intensely embarrassed, Aragorn should have remember that Legolas hated to be in the centre of attention as he was at the moment, Tonks was gaping at him open mouthed like a trout.

"And what race is this that can see through the powers of a metamophmagus? I must know in case they were to ally with he-who-must-not-be-named" asked Tonks she seemed frantic with worry as though this to her unknown race could join with Voldermort within the next third of a light hour.

"Worry yourself not good lady for I can assure you that no person from my race will join with the dark lord, there is only one way to turn an e- I mean us into creatures of dark, this process causes us immense pain and by the end of it we have no powers left to us."

The professor seemed to relax a little, then turning she asked

"What must be done to turn you against the light?"

"If you really wish to know, we must be both tortured and mutilated in body soul and mind"

Aragorn prayed to the valour that this fate should never be met by any of the family of Rivendell nor to the family of his good friend Legolas.

"Sorry…I was too quick to judge"

"It matters not" said Legolas

For one glorious moment Aragorn almost believed that Tonks had forgotten to ask him, his joy was short lived as she turned and asked him for his reasoning,

"Always have I been able to see colours in the air around people, these differ for each person save for twins of the identical nature"

"it is a rare skill but still I believe I can tell you of it, this shows the power of the magic within the person you are looking at, the most powerful are white, the least are black from here it goes from violet through the rainbow to red, then the metals then as I have already said white…now I have finished with ensuring that none of you are using evil schemes to see through my disguise you may go…you will need this piece of parchment, I believe you will need it you have potions now…and I have kept you for half of the lesson already.

thank you everyone for being so understanding…I've been able to write this cos the internet and intranet are down at my school so I can't do school work so I wrote this sorry if is awful….pls feel free to give me plot ideas they may help me loads….i also need to know who from HP should go to Lotr land for the sequel


	21. chapter twenty one

Chapter twenty one

When they first entered Snape's classroom a full twenty minutes late in seemed as though the six of then were going to end up in detention for the remainder of their lives and although Snape acknowledged Tonk's note many points were still deducted from the Gryffindor house, during the lesson Snape was particularly attentive to the many mistakes made by a small round faced boy who was sitting at the very back of the dungeon. It seemed that this student was a particularly hated student of the teacher as he cowered behind him comments his every move was commented upon in a discouraging manner.

I would that he would leave that child alone… Aragorn muttered to Legolas

aye, the boy has been through many hardships in his life…why should this professor make it his life's work to further belittle him the elf's tone was one of great anger

anger not mellon nin, I have an idea of great merit to our amusement for this lesson…do you remember the time you visited Rivendell the first time we met…do you remember what Elladan and Elrohir did to Glorfindel?...

Legolas nodded a smile glimmering in his eyes but not showing upon his face can you do it…with magic for there are no trees for us to climb into to pour dye down from

I am hopeful that it will be successful, but remember that to be totally successful we must have faces of stone… again Legolas nodded and with an unnoticed flick of his wrist Aragorn muttered a stream of elvish and prayed to the valar that the spell would prove to be successful. Then he returned his attention once more to the potion brewing in their cauldron they were creating a draught that would tend to poisons within the body. Once again their potion was a different colour entirely to the rest of the class but they did not worry about it. Aragorn was just adding three drops of honeysuckle juice as Snape passed them once more, Legolas made a swift hand movement over the potion and it was finished. Looking to the front of the class Aragorn could see a cage full of mice and at once pitied their fate.

Almost a quarter of a light hour later the rest of the class had completed their potions although with varying rates of success.

Sneering down at the class the professor took a mouse and a sample of Malfoy's potion and placed them both upon the front desk, then taking one of the numerous jars from the wall he set this down beside the mouse also. When the lid was removed Aragorn was able to tell immediately the poisons the potions master was going to use, a very weak solution of belladonna, his mind reeled of the facts he had known since his early youth, belladonna also known as deadly night shade in small amounts it can be used as a sedative in larger amounts it is a lethal poison. Having poisoned the mouse Snape poured a little of Draco's potion into the mouse's mouth. A few minutes later the rat was dead.

"not good enough, Malfoy, I expect better from you…now…who shall we test next…how about Thundril and Arathon's potion…we must assume that as they are unable to read yet they have decided to brew another of their elven concoctions…he subjected a new mouse to the same treatment as the previous one, their was only one noticeable difference between the two experiments the mouse lived this time. Sneering to himself Snape took down another bottle that contained a thick oily liquid, Aragorn was fairly certain that this was hemlock made from the boiled roots of a hemlock plant it paralysed all the muscles causing the heart to stop…once more the potion was found to be successful, now frowning Snape drew a very old bottle from the back of one of his shelves it seemed that he was intrigued by the strength of the potion for it seemed that he had become unaware of the class assembled before him. When the mouse was still alive after this testing he kept the vial of potion beside his inkwell and regained his customary sneer.

"Now let's see…how about Longbottom's…for a start the colouration is complete…." The professor stopped talking when he saw that half his class was refraining from laughing and the rest looked extremely shocked…all were staring at him wide eyed…their astonishment was understandable as professor Snape most hated teacher in the school was now sporting bright pink hair…fortunately the bell rang before Snape notice the change to his appearance…he dismissed the class but asked Legolas and Aragorn to remain behind. Once all the other students had left Snape pointed to the vial that stood beside the inkwell.

"The potion you have just brewed is capable of stopping any poison…even basilisk poison, which so far the only cure for has been phoenix tears, those are very expensive…what is the recipe?"

"three handfuls of cold water set to heat on a fire put in five moley flowers…if these are not available then use double the amounted of daisy's then eight sprigs of altheas, allow to boil for half a light hour, then add three drops of honeysuckle juice then a liberal dose of raw magic"

Snape looked down at the notes then asked, "What is athleas?"

"It is kings foil," answered Aragorn, "I believe that there is some growing behind Hagrid's hut, it has flowers of the purest white"

"You have a lesson now?" Aragorn nodded, "then you should be heading that way" Snape snapped.

"Yes but first I think you should see something Aragorn brought forth a mirror and handed it to Snape, who glared at his reflection with such anger it was a miracle the glass remained intact.

"Whoever did this…those weasly twins the good for nothing…" suddenly Snape hair changed from hot pink to the Gryffindor colours of red and gold…

Find out Snape's reaction next time I can up date

GUYS PLOT IDEAS…PRANK IDEAS…ANY IDEAS ARE ALL VERY WELCOME

s Quilltwiner- tonks is one of my favourite's too…not much of her here though

pussin boots- sorry about thee lacking detail…do tell me when that happens…I have to write this in the early hours of the moring…so do tell me if I start slipping again.

pIPPIN pIRATE- I know a sequel will take a long time but I start my proper GCSE year in September I need something to keep my mind busy (if ur not from uk GCSE's= OWLs)

irish anor- my puncutuation is applaing I do realise and I do try

nerwen elendil- hope you aint been banned for too long

bev Baudelaire- I totally agree with you…any sort of romance will ruin this cos I cant write romance to save my life…I cant really think of anyone I would put as partners any way

yavie aelinel- like the fellowship member kidnapping might not do Legolas though

a sly fan- not too sure about umbridge we don't want people ahem Legolas ahem wasting their arrows on her…her own side would attack her in a battle against orcs cos they though she was one too


	22. chapter twenty two

Chapter twenty two

"Whoever has done this to my hair will be in detention for the rest of their natural lives" Snape bellowed, "Thundril, Arathon go."

well mellon nin said Legolas to Aragorn let us hope that he does not find out who is responsible for his hair for you will be a major part in this coming war, the crownless will be made king

nay even if he was to find proof that it was me there is always the draught of death

I remember you were fond of that potion in your youth

well it has saved my live many a time, I have some with me always

they had now entered thee great all which was full of the clamour, clatter and talking of the students, heading over to the Gryffindor table they found Boromir deep in thought sitting next to Hermione,

Boromir, my friend what is it that troubles you?

I am afraid for my countrymen, I fear that through or stay here we are letting Sauron build up his armies so that soon the white city will be destroyed

your fretting over powers your judgement my good friend by us coming here the life force of the dark tower has been held back, and we will be able to learn new skills that will help us to live through this darkness

There is truth in your words heir of Isildur

I am the heir not the man himself

then what is the king doing so far from his country? You should be there aiding the people of Gondor Boromir was shouting now, why do you follow this quest the hope of the men is weak our country folk are failing whilst we enjoy ourselves here, I know you did that to Snape, I fear for Gondor when you become king, how can you expect people to trust you as your king if you have never been there for the people in our times of darkness

it was at this that Aragorn started also to shout I have been there many a time for Gondor and I have save many of my countrymen's life but you forget that I have also obligations to the people of the north the rangers hobbits and the people whose lands lie within the kingdom of Nuemenor for although it is no more I still help to keep the people there safe, when Osgiliath fell I was helping to capture called Gollum who once held the ring, I was successful, this has saved lives and aided us greatly in these times of dark, I have been there for Gondor before, Boromir I fought at your uncles side

You are not old enough to have fought with my uncle for he has lain in his grave for longer than I have lived

Think of what you know of the line of Nuemenor…we are blessed with long life, I had met you before the council of Elrond

I had never laid eyes upon you before I met you in the halls in which the shards of Narsil

You had but you may not recognise me Aragorn closed his eyes and thought for but I moment before opening them once more now do you remember me he asked

Boromir looked at the man before him in amazement, Benidail, the captain of Gondor who fought at the breaching of the black gates, you were dead…

Harry, Ron and Hermione were sitting at the lunch table talking about the forthcoming holidays when Legolas and Aragorn had come to sit down they had though little of it before Boromir and Aragorn were having a full blown argument, in their native tongue.

Soon the entire hall was silent watching the two of them bellowing at each other.

Suddenly Aragorn was replaced by a man with reddish hair and pale brown eyes, upon seeing Aragorn like this Boromir seemed almost too shocked to speak, Legolas looked as though he might start to laugh at any moment, it seemed that Aragorn's appearance change had caused the argument to come to an end as they both sat down again. Aragorn's appearance returning to that they were used to.

Harry leaned over to ask Legolas "what was that all about?"

"Aragorn has always been able to change is appearance as for being dead that was another of his drought of death escapades,"

"Legolas…what were they saying in the argument" asked Harry patiently

"Forgive me I had forgotten that you do not speak the common tongue, Boromir was concerned for his country and was blaming Aragorn for its problems"

"But Aragorn is only a child how he could be to blame"

"It is not my place to tell…"

Before Legolas could talk any further Snape had walked in and caused the second complete silence that meal, the professor had gold and red stripes running through his hair. He stalked to the head table his robes billowing out behind him.

"I am sorry to be so late professor Dumbledore, I had some problems with my fifth year class as you can see, and I would like t announce that for every five minutes you keep me waiting you will have a month's detention.

Harry, Ron and Hermione looked at Legolas and Aragorn wondering if they were the cause professor Snape's hair colour, but they found only Legolas to be sitting at the table, a gasp of shock ran through the hall as Draco Malfoy approached the irate potions master

"It was me; you should have swapped my potions sample for the best one Malfoys always have to be the best"

Snape was just about to turn scarlet when another Draco Malfoy approached the table,

"I am Draco Malfoy, this is an impostor"

"I am no impostor you are the impostor" the first Malfoy drew his wand and flicked it at the second who turned into Harry potter

"Stop! If he is Harry potter then who is that over there?"

The first Malfoy turned to Harry and said "he is Crabbe, the Crabbe sitting at the Slytherin table is actually Ronald Wealsy, the Ronald Wealsy sitting at the Gryffindor table is actually Goyle, Goyle is actually Hermione granger and Hermione is Aragorn Arathon"

People on the Slytherin and Gryffindor tables all looked shocked at this

"Crabbe Goyle, come we are leaving"

This comment caused the current Goyle and Crabbe to rise as well as Ron and Hermione

While the entire hall laughed at this no one noticed Legolas leave with a person who looked like Harry potter bound and gagged under his arm

Sorry the last couple of hundred words were a bit stupid but…oh well

LOTRandHPluver there are actually quite a few hp/lotr out there but finding them is like hitting your head against a brick wall…one will break eventually, thank you I am trying to keep it up…plot ideas are good though, I'm in my exam time so my brain has sort of died

Dark Midnight Youko hope I spelled that right that you very much

Nerwen elindil I hope I dpelt that right too,don't worry not too long then

pIPPIN pIRATE sorry about the quotes hope this one works…thanks for the ideas

irish anor I'm just using the spelling I found in my copy of LOTR but I agree it could be wrong, haven't seen van helsing…sob…saw HP3 yeaterday

S Quilltwiner umm right

Yavie aelinel thank you very much

Candidus-lupus-full moon thanks

Bev baulidaire hope spelled that right…sorry about the quotes etc

Pussin boots right will do

A sly fan K

Sorry 4 taking sooo long exams etc


	23. chapter twenty three

Chapter twenty three

Aragorn followed by Harry, Ron, Hermione Crabbe and Goyle made his way up to the transfiguration classroom where he found Legolas waiting for him with Draco who still looked like Harry.

mellon nin, you are taking too many leaves out of you brothers books, Elladan and Elrohir will be very proud of you when they hear of this

thank you Legolas said Aragorn turning to look at the other people in the room

"What did you think?"

"That was brilliant" said Ron, "but I will be getting funny questions from my brothers for weeks"

"Do not worry, we will tell them what happened" said Legolas, "but I fear that we will have to give these three the elven rest for that which should not have been seen"

"Yes that would be wise"

"Do you need any help?" a voice from behind them asked cheerfully

Turning around they saw Tonks standing in the door way beaming at them

"We are doing very well thank you" said Aragorn, "I was just about to transfigure them back honestly"

"How did you manage it though?" asked Hermione, "human transfiguration requires at least three wand movements"

"I did not know this but I suppose that the good professor Snape won't be able to tell that it was transfiguration then?"

"No" said Tonks, "but why go to so much trouble?"

"You remember the original cause of his anger? His unusual hair colouring? I did that to him, whenever he insults some one it will change colour"

"Now I can understand….Malfoy…obliviate" said Tonks and then left.

Snape was in a foul mood, his hair was I Gryffindor colours and he was behind on his marking. Then the only thing that could make his day much worse happened his arm started to burn.

Stumbling around his office cursing he picked up his mask and cloak and made a grab for a bottle of rat skulls, which was his portkey to Voldermort.

Snape arrived in the mansion in which Voldermort's entire order was organised, along side many others of Voldermort's inner circle. All turned to the door as it was almost blown off its hinges as lord Voldermort entered, immediately all were on their hands and knees moving forward to kiss Voldermort's robes before moving back into a circle.

"Malfoy, what news from the ministry?"

"my lord, fudge is still denying you return, he is less likely to believe anything that Dumbledore might say as his undersecretary who was at Hogwarts in the position of the defence teacher was turned into a toad by an irate student and all attempts to return her to her normal form have failed"

"Snape, what do you know of this incident, who is this student?"

"This student is a transfer student although I have not heard where he is from…my lord…Lucius may not know but this student was sent to Azkaban by fudge,"

"That is a shame he would have been a good asset to my death eaters…"

"But my lord…the student in question managed to escape the wizard prison and modify the defences so as to be impossible for anyone to be taken out of there, illegally…"

"What did he do with the dementors?"

"He destroyed them my lord…"

"He WHAT????...Snape this boy must he taken care of…also there is the matter of the creature my son cast Arvada kadavra spell on only to have in fail, what do you know of this creature? And what is that mudblood loving fool Dumbledore planning?"

"I know nothing of the creature you speak of I will be able to research it though as for the dung brained fool…" Severus managed to get no further as his death eater hood was filled with fizzy hair.

It seemed that Voldermort had notice the change in Snape's head shape; he pulled the hood off to reveal a shocked looking Snape gracing a large grey afro.

"What is the meaning of this? Answer me Severus, unless you need some pain to induce your tongue"

"I think it is the work of the powerful boy at the school or maybe that of his friend, whenever I insult someone it changes colour or style"

"since I need you to teach some of our newer death eaters how to perform the cruciatus, I would suggest you try to insult someone who will make your hair less of a nuisance under your hood…try it now…you will have five seconds under the cruciatus for each time you are unable to get a reasonable hair colour and style…begin"

"Harry potter is a spoilt rich brat," Snape's hair started to grow into a red and silver Mohican.

Voldermort looked at it speculatively and then said "that really isn't good enough Severus, try again…"

"Draco Malfoy could brew a potion to save his life"

Snape's hair grew blonde and so long that it reached his feet, Snape was panicking now he was only five seconds away from permanent memory loss.

"Severus Snape is a complete plantain"

Miraculously Snape's hair became shoulder length and a deep dark red that resembles blood.

"Well done Severus, now I think that since I need a lucid potion maker I will not be doing the cruciatus on you…your class will be…come along now, I am sure we all wish to see this…"

two hours later a very battered potions professor returned to Hogwarts, curse his ill fortune, Voldermort had decided that every person in Severus' class should torture him for ten seconds…with breaks in between, the sight of Malfoy laughing under his hood was enough to make Severus boil with hate towards his son who had done this too him. It was also unfortunate that his portkey had taken him not to his chambers but to the corridor out side the room of requirement.

sorry to all don't know why all the quotes aren't working I have tried to upload it again but have had no success.

Sorry to the person who betaed this for me…my email account wiped its self, I didn't want to bug you again…lol idiot

p.s. could you please read my sisters story, her user name is **just dont tell my mum** and her story is called** if I could only be normal .** shes getting really stressy cos no one's reviewed it

thanx to all who reviewed


	24. chapter twenty four

Chapter twenty four

Legolas heard a muffle thwump from behind the door to the room, curious he crept over to the door and opened it, looking down he saw the crumpled form of Severus Snape lying on the floor into front of him. He heard footsteps behind him and turned to see Aragorn standing beside him

Legolas what has happened?

I am not sure but we should heal him or he will be unable to teach upon the morn

"What are you two doing out of your house at this time of night," spat Snape from the floor.

"Professor, we heard you fall outside our room and decided to open the door to see who it was" said Aragorn quietly, as he helped the master to his feet, "are you well?"

"Not especially, the amusing hair style I was given earlier did not amuse the dark lord"

"Can you walk?"

Legolas watched Snape nod his head take a few clumsy steps and fall over again, he picked the man up again. "I do not think that you can," Legolas said with a slight chuckle, "mayhap you should rest for a while?"

Legolas watched amused as the potions master attempted to stand again.

Legolas, why are you standing here? came Sam's voice from behind the door

One of our teachers has collapsed out side the door, we are trying to persuade him to rest but he seems anxious to get somewhere

"Would you please be so kind as to speak in English" came Snape's voice once again

Sam looked around the door and saw Snape sprawled on the floor,

"What are you doing in there, house elf?"

"I am not a house elf I am a hobbit"

"Sound like a house elf to me" grunted Snape

"You've dropped something," Sam said, reaching for the bottle of rats skulls

Snape looked around and saw the hobbit touch the rat skulls and disappear.

There was a short shocked silence

"Merlin…oh Merlin"

"What has happened what was that?" asked Legolas nervously

"It was my new portkey to return to the dark lord's castle"

"It was what?!" yelled Aragorn

"You are telling us that Sam is now in the hands of the dark lord?"

"Pretty much I am afraid, but also I have no way of returning to the dark lord's castle"

"This is not good" grunted Gimli

"No it is not, we must go to the headmaster" said Snape trying once more to stand, Aragorn came over to him and poured a potion in his mouth, Snape swallowed

"What was that?"

"A potion to relieve pain," replied Aragorn

"How do you tell them all apart? So many of them are colourless…"

"We have our ways…come on now…I am sure that haste will be of the element if we are to save Samwise."

"Then let us make haste" said Boromir from behind them all, giving them all a start

"Let's," piped up pippin

……………………………..

Sam looked around where he had landed, that had to have been one of the most horrible things that had happened to him recently, looking around he saw that the room he was in was decorated with macabre skulls and blood red drapes. In the corner there was a bed of gigantic proportions, it seemed at least to the hobbit, he could see a figure on the bed. He crept over to where he could see a door, he opened it, this was a bad mistake light flooded into the room and struck the sleeping figure across the eyes.

"who dares to disturb my slumber" called an enraged voice from the bed, Sam darted out of the door and closed it behind him, then he ran as if Sauron was behind him, he dashed around a corner and saw to his left a space in the wall that looked as though it could hide him he crept in and found himself sliding down a thin tunnel

……………………………….

"so…one last time…the portkey was faulty took you to outside the room of requirement, the portkey fell out of your pocket and Samwise has now ended up in the Voldermort's castle" Dumbledore felt suddenly weary

"Ai, tis true" spoke Legolas

"And Snape has no way of returning to the castle?"

"I do have a way but it is less than pleasant…I could of course say that it was an overly exuberant house elf who touched the portkey while they were cleaning…the method is simple, I will have to ask Lucius Malfoy for help…urgh…very well I will take my leave…oh no…he is calling…Albus may I use your fire?...Malfoy manor"

Snape disappeared

"I hope he is successful, he really is our only inside source"

………………………………

"Severus, what have I told you about flooing here?" asked Lucius Malfoy in a cold voice.

"Sorry, if I was to tell you the reason for this call would you let me share your portkey?"

"Yes"

"One of the house elves at Hogwarts was overly exuberant in their cleaning and touched my port key…at this time of night the dark lord will be in his bedchamber will he not?"

"So the elf scared Voldermort and he's capture it and wants us to watch him torture it"

"Probably…"

"Come on or he's going to torture us as well"

……………………………..

 fox of midnight- I didn't know the name and I didn't have my copy of lotr so I made it up…sorry

Deno Archi- who says you have to love any one to have a son? Any decent dark lord will have an heir, voldemort just wants a chance to scare someone. In the fifth book if you ever get round to reading it you will find that snape attends death eater meetings. That line of plot sujested is so unsubtle I hadn't even thought of it…and if you live near to Prague…sorry I've had a bad week

Yavie Aelinel- thank you and I would be so so so grateful she just gets so stressy…

Bev Baudelaire- u just do it on the word document…if u have windows…well that's what I do

Jeanne2- thank you

Pls review…it makes me happy too


	25. chaapter twenty five

Chapter twenty five

Sam had finally come to the end of the tunnel, he wished he hadn't as he stood behind the stove he saw six painfully thin house elves huddled in a corner, slowly he crept across the room and came up beside them

"Hello, can you help me…I am lost"

The elves all squeaked in fright, once they had got over their fright one of them stood forward,

"What are you? A clothed elf?"

"No I am a hobbit"

"No shoes, are you servant of the master" the elf spat out the word master as though it was poisonous.

"No I have come from Hogwarts"

"Loopy is hearing that Hogwarts is a haven, even that the master there allows free elves"

"I've met them, the elves of Hogwarts are all very happy"

"Loopy is wishing she could go there, but she will never be freed…"

"How can you be freed?"

"Masters must give us clothes…but it will never happen…"

Sam was silent but for a very short time,

"Who are your masters?"

"All the humans who come to this house"

Sam thought again then asked

"Do you know the person who walks like a giant bat?"

The elf nodded its head,

"I have an idea that will enable all of us to come to Hogwarts, can any of you write?"

"Yes, Wisey is able to write…what are you wanting her to write?"

"This message, give to Aragorn Arathon, from Samwise Gangees"

The elf wrote this down then looked up at Samwise expecting more

"I had better write the next passage"

Wisey passed him the quill and parchment, loopy spoke up

"Why was you asking Wisey to write if you is able to?"

"I am not from this world…I can not write your runes…without this ring I can not speak to you"

He started to write the letter

"Aragorn, I am safe in the kitchen of the dark lords castle, the elves here are in a bad way, could you ask Snape to bring some extra clothes to give them…he could put the charm to travel on them so that we may return to Hogwarts, the elves are wishful of serving at Hogwarts. Samwise."

He blew on the ink to dry the letter and asked another question

"Do you know when there will be a meeting?"

"There is one on at the moment; do you want Nifty to give this to bat man?"

"Yes please Nifty, put it in his pocket"

………………………….

Snape was surprised that the Hobbit had managed to evade the dark lord's clutches apparently they were not as dim as they looked. He chance a look at his watch as the dark lord's back was turned, he had been here for almost six hours, they had been searching the castle but to no avail. Unfortunately for Snape the dark lord had spotted him looking at his watch.

"Do you grow tired of searching for the person who entered my bedchambers?"

"No my lord, but I must return to Hogwarts soon or the old fool will become suspicious"

"Leave then…"

Snape did not answer as he quickly left before the lord notice his new head shape. Muttering the insult to himself to allow his head to return to a reasonable shape.

He landed in his office without mishap, he glanced at his schedule for the day and almost groaned, first year Hufflepuff after a night of no sleep…urgh, he took off his robes and checked the pockets for anything he may have had put in there by a person looking to cause trouble. There was nothing in the left hand one, but as his hand entered the right hand pocket his fingers met with parchment, he pulled out the paper, most of it was covered with runes that he could not read…in fact the only part he could read was written in a tolerable hand "give to Aragorn Arathon from Samwise Gangees" his eyes widened, not only had the hobbit been able to stay hidden in the dark lord's castle but he had also been able to secrete a note on his person without Snape noticing and was sensible enough to write the real message in a langue that very few people were able to read. Pulling on a new robe he flooed himself to Dumbledore's office, he caught the man just about to go out of the door.

"Headmaster, the dark lord and all his deatheaters could not find the hobbit in the castle, but I can be certain he is there"

"Why?"

"I found this note in my pocket when I was getting changed after the meeting"

"If it from Samwise then I guess that we will need one of the people from middle earth to read in"

"It is addressed to Arathon,"

"The first class is starting soon…I will take it to him"

Snape conceded to give the note to Dumbledore and stalked off towards the dungeons, behind him an old man smiled, but only a little

……………………..

mary…sorry…though the theory is that if any elf older than a thousand were to come to Hogwarts they would be as powerful as he is…I cant remember if I put it in my story but I meant to mention that Hogwarts in my story has a magical aid spell on it to help the witches and witches learn to spell…ummyeah, is that better?

MPB…thankyou…next time leave some hints thanx

Me…nice name… sorry…though the theory is that if any elf older than a thousand were to come to Hogwarts they would be as powerful as he is…I cant remember if I put it in my story but I meant to mention that Hogwarts in my story has a magical aid spell on it to help the witches and witches learn to spell…ummyeah, is that better?

Deno Archi…yeah they were all mistakes…umm…sorry hope this one is better

Suuki-Aldrea…thanks

LOTRandHPluver…is this any better?

Pussin boots…all right

Fox of Midnight…they'll need him brains to get him out…but they will

Natilie…I was hoping to get him out of the story…equvilant to his dying in moria…his character confuses me…I read the ages in another fic but admit that I may be wrong

Yavie Aelinel- thank you and thanks for reviewing my sisters story shes better now…still iratated that I have about two hundred more reviews than she does…what does she expect a miracle…thank you.

Bev baulidare…hope I spelled that right…have a good holiday…that reminds me I need to put a Very important not e after this

pIPPIN pIRATE…thanks

**AN ::::  I HAVE A VERY BUSY HOLIDAY THIS SUMMER…I ONLY HAVE ONE WEEK OUT OF NINE TO DO MY GEOGRAPHY COURSEWORK…I DEFINITELY WILL NOT BE WRITING FOR AT LEAST FOUR WEEKS AFTER THE END OF TERM…THAT'S IN FOUR DAYS…I MAY WRITE BEFORE THAT…IF I DON'T THEN I'M SORRY**


	26. chapter twenty six

Chapter twenty six

Legolas, Boromir and Aragorn were sitting at the Gryffindor table in the great hall, no one was speaking, thought one can imagine what there single thought was "how in the name of the valour was a hobbit going to survive in the castle of a fearsome dark lord that no one really liked to name" the great hall started to fill with people. Professor Dumbledore entered and made a bee line for Aragorn.

"Mr Arathon, it would appear that Mr Samwise has attempted to contact you"

Aragorn took the letter from Dumbledore's hand, he glanced at the letter, it was obviously written in a script of middle earth but it was not one that Aragorn was familiar with, he passed it to Legolas who had no greater success in its translation, he passed it to Boromir who glanced at it and then said

"Mayhap it will make sense to the hobbits"

"It may…it may indeed" said Dumbledore, "Would you care to accompany me to the kitchens?"

All three nodded as they were eager to find out the meaning of Sam's message.

It was quiet in the kitchens when they entered, although the customary house-elf came and asked them if they would like anything to eat, they declined. They gave the note to Frodo as Merry and Pippin were absorbed by Dobby's tales of the many pranks that had been proformed by the weasly twins. Frodo's face lit up as he started to read it

"Sam is safe…well as safe as it is possible to be in the situation he is in at the moment, he is in the kitchens, he says that there are five house elves working for this evil person, he wonders if the bat person could bring more clothes for the elves, and that they could perhaps be portkeys…" Frodo trailed off

"May I ask what is the script it is written in it was unfamiliar to me" said Aragorn

"This…this is the common tongue but Sam never really learn his letter properly, his father always told him all he needed letters for was to mark out the rows in the vegetable patch…this is the written common tongue of under the hill"

"Now all is made clear" said Boromir with a laugh, "tis the same in the cities of Gondor, only the rich are able to read and write with ease"

"Well, Frodo you have been a great aid to me, I will now be able to inform mister Snape that Samwise is safe and has created a plan for escape…"

Unfortunately for Sam he had not been successful in remaining unnoticed, he had just started to doze when a large black shape had entered the kitchen Sam put up a good fight. Managing to drive the shape out of the kitchen with fists and feet he then transformed into the wild cat and hid on a high shelf. Then a creature the size of a tall man with a white face and red eyes entered the kitchen

"Where is the intruder have you been hiding him…vermin…impero" the man waved his wand at Wisey

"Where is the intruder, answer me truthfully"

Wisey tried to fight but it was impossible

"On the top of that shelf master"

"Crucio…never shelter intruders again report all visitor to me at once is this understood"

The house elves nodded, the Master pointed his wand at the shelf Sam was sitting on

"Reducto"

Sam sprang to the ground and returned to his normal form,

"What are you?" asked the red eyed person coldly

"Who wants to know," asked Sam

"Do you not know who I am?" Sam shook his head

"I am the dark lord Voldermort"

"I've only ever heard of one dark lord…Sauron…"

"I am the greatest"

"you don't look as scary as what my old gaffer told me Sauron looked like…and Boromir said that Sauron was a great eye lidless wreathed in flame"

"May I enquire what you are doing here?"

"I'm lost"

"A likely story…maybe pain will loosen your tongue?"

"no…its more likely to make me lose it if you know what I mean…I don't like being threatened…I aint going to talk anymore no matter what you do to me" Sam slipped off the langue ring and place it in his secret pocket along with the box of seasoning he had brought with him from the shire.

Legolas, Aragorn, Boromir and Gimli were talking together quietly.

"So, you three will be going to the castle on Snape's head, and once there will rescue Sam" Gimli was saying

"Yes, Legolas will transform us into flies we will be able to travel on Snape's head, without him noticing" said Aragorn

that evening just as Legolas, Aragorn and Boromir were preparing to eave there was a timid knock on their door and Harry poked his head around the door and asked if they could have a DA meeting, everyone agreed, at the end of the meeting Harry noticed that Legolas Boromir and Aragorn were not there…neither were two of the Hobbits, once the last DA member had gone Harry took out the marauder's map and revealed it, to his immense surprise he saw that the dots labelled Aragorn, Legolas, Boromir and Snape were all merged as one, in the corner of Snape's office was a dot labelled Frodo Baggins

"Something is happening in Snape's office," said Harry

Ron and Hermione looked at the map and turned away their eyebrows raised.

"My father's cloak?"

Hermione nodded

Snape was not looking forward to having to go to the dark lord's lair again to night but it could not be helped. The door opened and then closed again, he frowned…it must be Potter, Snape smiled, if he could catch Potter in the act then he would be able to have the arrogant brat expelled, he charged at the door, failing wildly hoping to be able to grab hold of the invisibility cloak, he was perplexed when he found nothing. He almost jumped out of his skin when there was knock on the door, he composed himself and opened it, there was no one there he walked up the corridor a little but found no one. He returned to his office. Ten minutes later his arm started to burn he cursed and got into his deatheaters gi…his portkey was not self activating

He said the code required to make it work and he left

AN/Don't shoot…I have really good excuse…have not been near a computer for about ten weeks v. v. v. soryy…I cant answer all the reviews cos there's so many..ummm…thank to all off you who reviewed…I did seriously consider giving up but decided to keep on going despite what a few people might think about this story…I do acknowledge that some ideas are a little insane…that the characters are out of proportion and v. wrong…that my grammar…spelling…punctuation…readability are, virtually nil…but I am dyslexic and I am tring my very best…ask is the spell check on my computer. This story is bad cos it get written after midnight after long days…(I start at six and end at two or three in the morning, school/work from eight am to ten pm)…if you don't like it don't read it…sorry…to …anyone offended b this, if you read my sisters comments on me, I am much better now…almost normal…though a little unstable

Lol

}:) idiot


	27. chapter twenty seven

Chapter twenty seven

"Ah! Snape, I require your assistance…" the dark lord started to talk as soon as Snape had returned to his feet, "I have managed to capture the creature which somehow managed to enter my bedchamber last night, unfortunately although when I first met him he seemed able to talk a have only been able to get gibberish out of him since…I require veriterserum"

stststststststststststststststststst

Legolas, Boromir and Aragorn made their way into one of the many shadows in the room and transformed into their bird forms

Stststststststststststststststststst

Frodo crept over to the bat like man and pulled the bag of socks out of his pocket careful to keep his hands over the bag, thus keeping it invisible, he walked over to where the house elves and Sam were standing and started to give the socks to the house elves who duly vanished.

Stststststststststststststststststst

Boromir watched this happening with a shrewd eye.

"Frodo is here, he has the ring"

"yes but what should we do about it, one of these evil looking people will notice his antics soon" said Aragorn in a worried voice

"Mayhap we would be able to distract this man, we could fly out and distract him from the hobbits" said Legolas

"we do not have many other options" said Boromir slowly, "Aragorn should go first, perhaps…Hermione did say that the dark phoenix is supposed to be a servant of the dark by many people"

"good idea Boromir" said Aragorn, "I will go, let us see is reaction and improvise from there"

they all nodded.

Stststststststststststststststststst

"A dark phoenix" exclaimed Voldermort, "can any of you now doubt that I am indeed the greatest dark lord of all time?" a look of cruel satisfaction crossed Voldermort's face, but this expression was changed for one of surprise when the phoenix landed and transformed in to a man, Voldermort managed to blurt out a string confused questions

"who are you? What are you? Are you come to swear allegiance to me?"

"Nay, I come only to rescue a friend from your evil clutches"

Voldermort looked ready to spit flame but did nothing as a magpie and a sparrow landed on either side of the dark phoenix man. A gasp was heard from behind the dark lord

"Father, that creature, the yellow haired one is an elf; he was able to repel the killing curse"

Voldermort turned to Legolas

"this is true? you are strong…you should be fighting with me not against me"

"this idea attracts me as much as travelling through the mines of Moria with neither guide nor bow" said Legolas with a smile, Aragorn started to laugh

"I think Soil warts that was a no, Greenleaf would never join your side…such torture does not make many willing"

"if you are unwilling to join me then I will have to kill you and your friends…I will enslave the Dark Phoenix"

"if you touch a hair on any of our heads and Gandalf will blow you to pieces"

"and who might this Gandalf be midget…another white wizard who thinks he can beat me?"

Sam didn't answer

"I thought so…" Voldermort probably had an entire speech to give but he was delayed…the hem of his silk cloak was on fire…he stamped out the flame and looked around… he flailed his arms as though trying to catch something…and he did, he pulled on what ever his hand had connected with. Harry Potter came into view, Legolas knowing what was going to happen next transformed Hermione and Ron into love birds and sent them up to the rafters, Voldermort merely stood there for a long time as he stared at his archrival standing only a few feet from him

"POTTER" called Snape from across the room, "fifty points from Gryffindor for being out of bed"

Everyone turned to stare at Snape, Harry yanked his invisibility cloak out of Voldermort's hands, this turned Voldermort attention back to Harry

"Well, well, what a lucky night for me…a dark phoenix an elf and Harry Potter all in one night"

"Sorry to have crashed your evil idiots only party, Tom"

"You must know the prophecy to be able to speak so surely"

it seemed the room held its breath

"of course he did, strange how people can be related you know Tom, it wasn't my mother's protection that saved me, my mother's protection only made the curse rebound…I was saved by my relation to Greenleaf, didn't you know that the Evans family is one of the strongest elf related bloodlines in the world, Greenleaf is my second cousin on my mother's side…you couldn't touch me because the elven race is too pure"

"would you be willing to bet your life on what that old fool has told you?"

"are you willing to disbelieve it and be returned to spirit form for another thirteen years?...maybe Tom you should do some more research and I'll come back another time…I haven't yet finished my potions essay…"

"that had better be done by tomorrow Potter" called Snape from behind Voldermort who turned fully around to stare at Snape; Harry used this opportunity to run over to where all the others were standing, his friends were still lovebird, some one muttered Portus.

Stststststststststststststststststst

Sorry its so short…we're moving house in a few weeks…I wont be there…I'll be at school but I have been having to clear all my stuff into boxes hope this is ok 4 u

Lol

Idiot

p.s. I'm not quitting what ever anyone says…this fic is just get started…..


	28. chapter twenty eight

Chapter twenty eight

"I suppose we had better wait for Snape to return," said Harry as he sank to the floor

"It would be wise" said Legolas quietly, they all sat

"Master Gamgees are you free of aliments" Aragorn asked the blonde hobbit

"I am a little sore from a few of the things they did to me, that pale…he brought in these tall black creatures, they reminded me of the black riders…I felt I would never be happy again never live to see the shire again…"

"Dementor," said Harry, "the things Legolas is so good at destroying…Ron do you have any chocolate?"

This set Ron to rummaging around in the voluminous pockets of his robes

"Chocolate?" asked Boromir with suspicion in his eyes

"It is a form of sweetmeat it will ease the effects of the dementor" said Hermione in her professor voice, Boromir still looked worried

"Ah ha" Ron pulled a chocolate frog from his pocket

"Ron…don't you have anything that's not enchanted?" asked Hermione in an exasperated voice

"Sorry Hermione" he offered the box to Sam who took it, he looked scared

"It won't turn me into anything unnatural will it" asked Sam

"No…it's just jumping food"

Sam raised his eyebrows and opened the box, the chocolate frog jumped out at him, he threw himself backwards, Legolas pinned it to the floor with one of his daggers. It twitched then lay still.

"It does not look as though it will jump anymore master Gamgees"

Sam reached out and broke off one of the legs and nibbled it, it was evident from the look on his face that it was helping him greatly.

There was a bang from behind them. They turned around to see Snape.

"Now that we are all safe and unharmed, I would like an explanation as to why all off you were present at the dark lord's castle. Potter, why were you anywhere with out Wealsy and Granger, I have never known you to travel without your sidekicks"

"They are here" said Legolas, as he returned Ron and Hermione to their normal forms. Snape jumped.

"well, Potter as much as I would like to put you in detention for at least the next millennium I must acknowledge that son of James Potter or not…you did a fine job there…do not tell anyone I said that…what did you mean that you and Thunandril were related?"

"That was me participating in the muggle habit of telling a cock and bull story"

"You lied to the dark lord?"

"Umm…yes"

Snape raised an eyebrow, "are you sure you are in the right house?"

"The sorting hat did want to put me Slytherin"

Snape blinked, he then turned his eyes to Samwise

"Are you alright…did he use the cruciatus on you?"

"I don't know…I took my ring off so I couldn't give anything away"

"Sensible…have you had any chocolate" Sam showed Snape the dagger with the chocolate frog on it. Snape blinked

"Wealsy please do not tell me that you gave this hobbit the frog"

"It was the only chocolate I had sir, that hadn't been pranked by Fred and George"

It seemed Snape was refraining form rolling his eyes; he took a packet of honeydukes chocolate from his desk and gave it to Sam

"I will go and talk to the headmaster…go straight to your dormitories, good night"

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

The next morning it seemed that pippin and merry had had a brilliant idea, they asked Legolas to magically enrich the ingredients for a potion that would turn any person who drank it invisible to any person who had to drunk the potion. They wanted to see whether it worked for if it did it could be very useful in the upcoming war for middle earth, as only a drop was needed to keep a person invisible, even an elf.

The next day was quite interesting for the inhabitants none more so than the divination fifth year class when after about thirty minutes of Trelawney rambling around she stopped and suddenly rasped out

"When eight are gone and one remains

Half a year pass

Nine will leave one may not return

In time when Rohan's need is great

Will come to them these nine

One wise, one brave

One with sky mark'd brow

The grim, the wolf

A person with no fix'd face

The man a mountain tall

And those of mirrored image

Count you them as one

Fear not the snake

Far worse the eye

That in the heavens you may spy"

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Sorry this is so short…seemed a good place to stop…did you know I have only done six and a half days in potter land…I have to do another 22.5 days eekTHanx for all the reviews

PLS REVIEW THANX


	29. chapter twenty nine

Chapter twenty nine

After much discussion it was decided that they would not take the prophecy to the headmaster as he was probably to busy. Nothing much happened that week apart from Snape's still changing hair style and Fudge coming in to shake his fist at Legolas once more. On the last Friday of the term Harry had arrived at the room of requirement early to ensure it was all sorted and neat, there were baubles that said have a very Harry Christmas, he quickly removed all of he messages from the baubles, he had just finished when Cho walked in,

"Oh Harry, did you decorate this yourself?"

Harry shook his head, "one of the house elves is obsessed with me, would do anything for me…" Harry rolled his eyes, Cho approached him slowly, they kissed…

"I do not know of the customs of this place but honestly…" a gruff voice came from behind Harry

"Gimli leave the young lovers be…I would suggest Boromir's bed it is most comfortable" came a laughing voice from the window, they turned around to see Legolas and Gimli standing behind them

"Why didn't you warn us?"

"It is rude amongst the elves to interrupt courtship"

Harry and Cho both blushed.

"Even us hobbits think that acts of courtship in a bedchamber that is not your own is not right"

Harry and Cho whirled around again to see the hobbits sitting in their alcove

"What is this of my bed being more comfortable?" asked Boromir as he came out from the bathroom, "Oh, Harry if you are going to use my bed be sure to leave her in it"

Harry and Cho coloured once again

"You were watching us?" squealed Cho

"No we were merely training, to see how long we could go unnoticed…" Aragorn shrugged, we did not expect anything like this" he laughed quietly, "but Harry you should have noticed us"

Harry nodded, there was a knocking on the door, he went and opened it his neck still burning with embarrassment.

111222111222111222111222

Once most of the school had returned home for the holidays the fellowship moved into the Gryffindor common room, Legolas's tree magically moved in front of one of the Gryffindor common room windows. The castle was being decorated for the winter festivals, in the common room you could hear Ron complaining about Peeves

"Mayhap we will be able to help you, I mean peeves has never pranked us before"

The twins followed them out, talking loudly of pranking

111222111222111222111222

That night Legolas was startled from his trance by Harry's voice

"Ron…you dad he is seriously hurt"

McGonagall ran in and up one of the staircases

"It is Mr Wealsy, he has been seriously injured" said Harry was severely worried

"Harry it was just a dream" said Ron worriedly

"It wasn't...Professor, he is dying"

By now all of the fellowship was awake.

"Go back to bed, I am merely taking Mr Potter to the headmaster" snapped the severe transfiguration professor

"No…I think it will be better if we go with you" said Aragorn, "what do the eyes of the elves see?"

Legolas frowned then turned his attention to Harry. He tried to find a connection to the event through the boy, he examined, the scene at the current moment, it was not pleasant

"Tis true that Ron's father is badly harmed, we must make all haste for he has been bitten by a venomous snake, he has been there for quite some time, and he will not live for much longer"

McGonagall walked over to the fire place and took a moment searching the mantle peace before she pressed on a stag carved at the bottom right hand corner of the mantle; it opened its mouth and poured out a measure of floo powder.

"Potter, all of you Wealsy's we are going to the headmasters office" she offered each of them the handful of floo powder she held.

Once the fellowship was alone in the common room Legolas walked over to the stag and touched its head, a quantity of flood powder fell into his hand. He spoke in the tongue of the people of middle earth

"They will take too long to reach him…we must go ourselves"

"How may we venture there more swiftly," asked Aragorn

"I think that this powder may take us…we should all go armed"

"Even the hobbits"

"Yea, they will be of much use as they have a few magics for keeping unseen from big folk, do you not?"

"A few" agreed Sam.

Once they had all gathered their weapons they walked over to the fire place, Legolas Aragorn and Boromir each too a handful of powder, the three of them threw it on at the same time, they herded every person into the fire and then Legolas called

"By the Valar and the power of the eldar, take us to Arthur Wealsy."

They disappeared in a swirl of white light.

111222111222111222111222111222

Arthur Wealsy was lying on the flood of a corridor in the ministry of magic, his legs had lost all feeling, his side still hurt like a basilisk bite, he was just about to fall into unconsciousness when there was a blinding flash of white light and eight people dropped out of the air, He shook his head slightly but they were still there, they spoke in a language he did not understand but they did not appear to be deatheaters, he was slightly alarmed at the weaponry they carried. One with fair hair approached him then seemed to sigh with relief; another approached him and started poking gently at his wound,

"Are you my guardian angels?" he asked somewhat thickly

"nay Mr Wealsy, we are friends of Ron," said the dark haired man, he called over to the tall blonde man again who nodded then replied, the dark haired one pulled something out of his boot, then started to sort through it, he pulled a series of leaves from it, a napkin and a length of linen, he passed the leaves to the blonde man, who did something to them and then returned them, the leaves were then ruminated for a brief period of time before they were applied as a paste to his side, then the napkin was placed on top of the wounded area and then the linen bandage was wrapped his waist and knotted. Mr Wealsy sat up and found that his side did not hurt too badly when he sat up

"I'll need a blood replenishing potion" he said quietly

"I do not know how to make this potion" said the dark haired man, with a slight frown; he posed another question to the fair haired man who nodded. "I can give you bitter leaf, it will help a little, it is an energy giving plant" the correct plant was fond passed to the blonde man and then given to Arthur who felt slightly better

The dark haired one called something softly and the other six people returned to where they were standing, there was a short conference then the dark haired one turned to him once more

"Mr Wealsy will you guide us to the exit to this place,"

Mr Wealsy nodded and tried to take a few steps but his feet failed him, one of the midgets caught him as the blonde haired one turned the dark haired one into a horse, then lifted Mr Wealsy onto the horse,

"I trust you know now to ride" the other tall person said with a laugh

Mr Wealsy coloured

"I have only ever ridden a camel"

The blonde one raised an eyebrow, and then conjured reins on the horse that was is friend and handed them to one of the midgets who was also blonde.

Once Arthur had successfully taken them to the elevator and pressed the correct button he relaxed slightly.

When the doors opened they were greeted by the sight of Dumbledore ordering people to search

"Albus…" Arthur called from his steed, he faltered as the headmaster turned to look at him.

"Arthur, are you well? Mr Thunandril, Mr Denethor, Mr Gimli and all of the hobbits may I ask why you are all here?"

"I knew" said the blonde one, "that Mr Wealsy would die if we did not get to him within about a twelfth of a light hour; we used floo powder to reach him…"

Dumbledore looked a little startled

"How?"

"Three handfuls of floo powder and the right words"

"Astounding, Mr Wealsy may I enquire after your health?"

"they healed me…slightly…I need…" he drifted off his voice unable to continue from lack of energy, the blonde man passed him a little bit more bitter leaf as one of the midgets carried on for him

"A Blood replenishing potion"

"Are you alright to return to…headquarters?" asked the old man

Arthur nodded, "they said they were friends of Ron's"

"Yes, and I can be certain that they are not followers of Voldermort"

111222111222111222111222111222

Ron Wealsy was sitting in the kitchen of Grimwauld place, when there was a loud bang from upstairs in the entrance hall

"Merry you clumsy nuisance of a Took"

"Mudbloods Freaks…" Mrs Black's portrait started to scream

"My dear lady is that anyway to address royalty?" asked a lilting voice

"Royalty? You?" the portrait asked slightly more quietly

"If you do not be quiet I will be forced to transform you into a Gryffindor lion"

Ron knew that voice now…all he could think was what was Legolas doing here; he looked at Harry who looked surprised to hear them too.

"What do you think they are doing here?" Ron asked Harry

"That is simple Ron," called Legolas, "Aragorn saved your father's life"

"Where is Mr Arathon?" asked Dumbledore's voice

"He is making himself useful," replied Boromir with a laugh as the people they had been listening to entered the kitchen. Wealsy children all stood up to hug their father, Ron's foot was trodden on several times but he did not complain. He turned to the horse to stroke its nose

"This is a beautiful horse" he said

"Yea, it is Ron, it is" said Legolas with a hint of a laugh

Ron turned to Legolas with suspicion in his eyes; Legolas laughed as he moved Ron's dad to a chair and transformed Aragorn once more, causing everyone else to laugh as well

"Greenleaf, I am giving you a cuckoo call to run" said Aragorn tersely

Ron watched as Legolas bolted out of the door and was shortly followed by Aragorn.

"I saw him do that…I thought I was seeing things" Ron heard his dad mutter.

"Why in the name of the Valar are there elves' heads on the walls?" Legolas asked as he strolled into the kitchen once more

"My family" said Sirius from the corner "were not the nicest of people"

Aragorn came barrelling into the kitchen and grabbed Legolas from behind, the elf forced his way out of the grip and turned to face Aragorn with his daggers in his hands, Aragorn drew his sword. They leapt at each other and started to fight.

"you arrogant elf I told you what would happen if you ever turned me into a horse again, I'm going to kill you…why didn't you turn gimli into a horse? Or Boromir?" Aragorn swung at Legolas

"Because I thought you could take the embarrassment for a good reason…like helping Ron's father," Legolas dodged a cleaving blow from Aragorn's two handed sword, the sword was not raised again

"This once mellon-nin, this once, next time use Boromir"

"Yes your highness" said Legolas quietly, his lip quivering with suppressed laughter

"I would attack you once more but my father's alliance with yours would be broken if I did so…"

They turned to the rest of the room who were sitting quietly looking at the two of them the fellowship who were used to the playful argument of these two and the looks of horror on the faces of the witches and wizards in the room, they bowed, and sat down with the fellowship once more

111222111222111222111222

END of STUPIDLY long CHAPTER

Lol just another stupid idiot

P.S. PLS review…PLS


	30. chapter thirty

Chapter thirty

"that was interesting" said Arthur to nobody in particular as his wife was digging through the medi aid kit trying to find a blood replenishing potion, "do they behave like that at Hogwarts too" he asked Ron in a quieter voice

"Yes" replied Ron also in a whisper, unwittingly nodding his head

"Ron, we are grievously offended" said Boromir

"You should beware of the wrath of the men of the west," said Aragorn in a powerful voice, Ron went pale.

"I would ask that you do not threaten my son, in my presence" said Arthur; he turned to his wife, "have you found it?"

Mrs Wealsy shook her head

"Dad, this ought to do the trick" said one of the Wealsy twins

"It's the cure for the blood blisters we have invented"

"It has a strong blood replenishing potion in it"

Fred held out a purple pill an examined it extremely carefully, and then handed it to his father, who also eyed it warily but took the pill anyway. The room held its breath for thirty seconds but Arthur did not sprout feathers or grow horns, the only change was that some colour returned to his cheeks.

"Thank you Fred…this does not mean that you are allowed to open a joke shop"

The twins looked a little dejected but soon shrugged it off.

#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#

"You will be staying in here" said Sirius, Legolas looked around the room, it was not exactly an ideal place for an elf to sleep in, he looked sideways at Sirius, Harry's godfather.

"Master Sirius, there wouldn't happen to be a garden in this house would there?"

"No my parents were never fond of nature or horticulture"

Legolas bit his lip

"Is there something amiss with the room?" Sirius asked him

"Nay tis not the room, tis just…I am an elf"

"You don't look like one to me"

"I am a wood elf, nary if there is a windowsill on which I could rest I would be most grateful, I do not rest easily in an enclosed room, if not I can manage" said the elf anxiously

"this house was designed for security none of the windows will open, the halls are must and the rooms filled with things that work by means of evil magic…I have not left this place for near six months" Legolas looked at the man in front of him, he looked like a man who is trapped and unable to save those he loves, and Legolas pitied him, "Harry tells me that you can transform into a dog, mayhap we can take you out in this form"

"I am too noticeable you do not often see such large dogs in this place"

"I will think of something, but my friend out must be allowed to leave this place soon or the person that is known as Sirius Black will be lost to the world, men may be able to survive enclosed longer than elves but it will still eventually wear down a man too…but I talk too much, yet I think we may meet at time when Rohan's need is great, I have talked too long, it is still two weeks from the midwinter"

"Will this room be alright for you?"

"Do not tell your house-elf to change the sheets when I am gone for they will be unused…Sirius, I would suggest that you talk with Harry, he will need your council"

#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#

Sirius left Legolas and wandered off in search of his godson, as he walked he wondered at the stranger's words, what had he called himself, a wood elf? His word had been kind but he had about him an air of age yet youth, he shook his head in a very doglike manner, it was too confusing for a simple mutt like him, Azkaban had taken away a something of himself, he doubted he would ever regain that part that was lost, was a shame…but he would not think of that…he pondered the idea of asking Dumbledore before talking to Harry but decided against it, he walked to his godson's room and pushed open the door,

"Don't worry Harry" Ron was saying, "Dad is alright we would never have been able to save him if you had not had that vision"

Sirius noticed that Harry was looking scared of something, but looked up and cheered up when he saw Sirius

"Sorry Sirius we didn't notice you"

"Are you alright Harry?"

"Yes Sirius"

"Right"

Sirius shuffled out of the door again. He would talk to Harry later. As he turned back he saw one of those midgets entering his godson's room

#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#

"Hello Frodo, can we help you?"

"No I merely wished to talk to Harry, about his dream, but I can share this with all of you"

"Right" said Ron awkwardly

"you know my task" they all nodded, "well that ring contains a part of our dark lord, his life force is bound to it, it can control your mind, there is one who is known to most as Gollum although his real name is Sméagol, he kept the ring for five hundred years, he is a slave to its will now, and even though it may be many miles from him it influences him still, it influences me and I have known its power less than three months…Harry you have a part of a greater entity that you carry, you like me must destroy the dark lord or die trying, you hold a small part of him and you can use this to destroy him, but you must also use the power that he knows not, you have it from your mother…but I can say no more"

Frodo walked out of the door, leaving Harry, Ron and Hermione speechless for a while

"Is it just me" Ron started to ask, "or did his words sound extremely like a prophecy?"

#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#

SORRY another SHORT CHAPTER

Lol

idiot


	31. chapter thirty one

Cos I need it I'm gona have 2 use

3 this 3 for elvish

9 and this 9 for common tounge still cant get the other things to work

Chapter thirty one

A few days had passed but Sirius had never found the time to have a quiet talk with Harry, he was awkward around Harry, he was different to James and Sirius felt completely lost whenever he tried to start a conversation, especially since the boy looked so much like his father. It was impossible.

#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#

Legolas was finding the enclosed spaces of the order of the phoenix headquarters was starting to get on his nerves he needed to be out in the wind amongst plants that would sing to him of the coming of spring, not to stay in the company of the mad house-elf, Kreacher, that was an evil elf as evil as one could become, Legolas believed that if Kreacher had known of the bane of the elves he would have already transformed into an orc in full willingness, he venture down to the kitchen therein he found Aragorn and Sirius competing in a very one sided arm wrestling contest.

"Estel, is that any way to treat your host?" he asked mockingly

"It was him who challenged me, Mellon-nin" Aragorn defended himself

"What hour of the day or night is it, I have lost track of time as I have been unable to see the sun and stars since we arrived"

Sirius glanced at a strange contraption that stood in the corner of the room

"It is almost six o'clock in the morning"

"The sixth light hour, you jest, if twas then there would be more people in the house not asleep"

Sirius frowned, "not light hour, hour past midnight, its still a little time from dawn"

Legolas addressed Aragorn

3 Mellon nin, I must leave this place at least for a short time, or I fear I will make Trelawney look sane 3

3 tis a terrible thing for and elf to be kept away from the sun and wind for so long 3 Aragorn agreed with Legolas as he also found himself wishing for a change from the oppressive house in which they were staying, he also knew that the evil atmosphere of the place was having the greater effect on his friend.

He glanced at Sirius who looked a little confused

"Sirius we have an offer to you"

The man raised his eyebrows

"We need to leave the house, Legolas will become…sick if he is kept here too long"

"But we do not know this world so we would need your help…"

"Now I see where you are coming from" said Sirius with a smile, "I also need to get out of this place, but I will only do it for a boon"

Legolas raised an eyebrow, Sirius carried on more quickly

"its nothing illegal or especially evil…its my mother's portrait, I remember you saying on your first night here that you would change her into a Gryffindor lion, could you turn it into a statue of a stag, a wolf and a dog?"

Legolas thought for a moment then slowly nodded

"Once we have been for our walk,"

"Very well, let's go now, before anyone else wakes up"

"You weren't thinking of going anywhere with out us were you" said Gimli from behind them, the trio turned around to see who had spoken, it was Gimli and Boromir,

"Umm, yes" said Sirius in a small voice

"Well were coming with you" said Boromir

Sirius transformed into the grim like dog that was his animagus, but unfortunately Hermione entered at this moment clutching a large book

"What are you doing?"

"Taking the dog out" said Boromir cautiously

"If you're going into muggle London you won't last a minute with out me"

"Muggle?"

"Not magic, give me three minutes go get dressed and find my purse"

She ran up the stairs and returned five minutes later, she was followed by a sleepy looking Harry. They sneaked through the door and out into muggle London

#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#

SORRY V V V V SHORT LONGER LATER

Lol just another stupid idiot

p.s. next one will be much longer


	32. chapter thirty two

Chapter thirty two

Once they were out of the house Legolas felt he could almost jump for joy, he was if only for a short time, free. He looked around at the other people he could see infinite relieve on their faces too.

Hermione was leading them to somewhere she had said was called Hyde Park, Legolas had never been in a city before that was quite like this one there was such strange houses and metal machines beside the routes they walked along.

"Hermione," he asked "what are these metal creatures?"

"They are cars they are like a horse and cart"

Legolas was slightly surprised but did not question any more, he could here strange roarings coming from around them but none on this row of buildings.

A few minutes later they came to the end of the road where it merged into another far larger road, there were some of these metal monsters were rushing along the road, Legolas turned to Aragorn and raised an eyebrow, his friend shrugged, they supposed that this must be a common place thing in this world as other members of their party did not even look at them.

After a while of waking down this path they entered through some black gates into a large park, they walked around for a little while and then settled in a small grove of trees. Legolas quietly swung himself into the leafy branches; from here he was able to observe Harry and Sirius playing together. He could also see Boromir and Aragorn deep in conversation, Hermione was tapping at a peculiarly shinny piece of metal,

"Hermione, may I enquire as to what that is?"

"It's a phone, I'm trying to call my grandmother... a phone allows me to talk to someone I cant see"

Legolas was slightly puzzled but did not say any more. He allowed himself to relax into the rhythm of the swaying trees

stststststststststststststststststst

Harry was playing with Sirius, he would throw a ball for him and the dog would bring it back. This continued for a fairly long time eventually Hermione joined him, they were just starting to get slightly bored of the game when the ball landed on a main path which was fairly busy with business men walking to work, Sirius was not looking where he was going and so crashed into a pompous looking man in a three piece suit knocking him to the ground

"Mangy Mongrel, Who owns this...mutt..." He glared around at his eyes landed on Hermione and Harry, "you two is this your dog?"

Harry nodded numbly

"it needs to be put down it almost bit me" the haughty man said oozing with offended dignity

"Snuffles would never bite anyone, Sir" said Hermione in her best, try to please the teacher voice; evidently this method was not effective in this circumstance.

"I do not care I am taking you with a complaint to the park manager" the man stalked off

Hermione and Harry returned to the rest of the group, Sirius trailing behind them his tail no longer waving. Once they had come to a stop he whined softly, Harry leant down and scratched him behind the ears.

About ten minutes later the angry businessman returned with the park manager

"it was these people, their dog attacked me" he roared

"he did not, Snuffles wouldn't hurt a fly" shouted Hermione

"Look at it, the brute is vicious" declared the businessman stalking towards them"

stststststststststststststststststst

Legolas looked down from his tree and saw that Harry and Hermione were being threatened by a man who was wearing similar clothes to the Minister for Magic; they both looked scared Hermione was clinging on to Sirius for dear life, Legolas dropped from the tree and landed in front of the man

"can I help you at all?" he asked the man in a sickly sweet voice

"it that your dog? I demand that it is destroyed...argh...hippies"

"I am no hippie, the dog is not mine he is owned by the children and they are under my eye"

"these trees are not to be climbed" said the park manager in a strict voice

"I did not realise that"

"you are being cocky now...I want all of you out of my park this instant"

A voice came from behind another of the trees

"We are uncertain why my great niece is being asked to leave"

stststststststststststststststststst

Harry's jaw almost touched the ground as he saw no one other than the queen and prince Phillip!

The business man suddenly took a step back

"I am sorry your majesty"

"Now be a jolly good sport and toodlepip off to you meeting" said Prince Philip in a cheerful voice. The business man looked as though he wanted to protest but thought that it was probably better he did not, Harry remembered uncle Vernon once telling the family over dinner that the queen never travelled without at least three body guards.

"Your Majesties, may I help you at all" asked the upright park manager

"Yes" said Hermione, "they would be very grateful if the press did not hear about their visit today"

The park manger nodded and wandered off

Hermione turned around to face the Queen and prince Philip

"Aunt Liz? Uncle Philly? What are you doing in Hyde park with out your body guards?" she asked

"Hermione," said Legolas, "that's Boromir and Aragorn"

Hermione turned pale, and glanced at Harry who was gaping at her opened mouthed

"Flies Harry, Flies"

Harry shut his mouth promptly.

stststststststststststststststststst

Hermione looked back at Aragorn and Boromir,

"How did you do that?"

Aragorn replied slowly

"it was one of the pranks in Harry's father's book; the Hobbits were explaining it to us the other night"

Hermione groaned, she was never going to be able to live it down, it wasn't even as if she was really that closely related to the queen anyway, admittedly the old jelly bean did like her somewhat and sent her birthday presents and Christmas presents, but her parents were still dentists in London, even although she was frequently invited to Buckingham palace, there was a family banquet she had been invited to that was sometime soon...

"What's the date today?"

Harry stared at her even more but replied

"the twenty second of December"

"oh, Merlin, I have to go to a family banquet at the palace tonight, with all that about Ron's dad I had completely forgotten, we need to tell Dumbledore...she said I could bring my school friend if I wanted to...do you think?"

Before she could finish Boromir interrupted her

"could you please be so kind as to explain your selves...?"

Hermione turned around to see that Legolas, Aragorn and Boromir were all looking extremely confused.

"sorry, I had forgotten about you...I am related to the ruler of this country..."

At this they all dropped down on one knee

"Get up, I'm not very closely related, Aragorn is probably more likely to get the throne of a country than me" said Hermione flustered

"Then since I am heir to the throne of Gondor I think your chances of the throne are fairly high"

Hermione and Ron stared at Aragorn and then bowed wizard style

"I prithee thee do not bow to me"

Hermione stood up and then said

"then my chances are as likely as Legolas'"

"My father is king of Mirkwood, I am likely to take the throne when he travels to Valianor"

Hermione looked even more worried now, she and Harry were just about to bow to him when he bade them not to...Hermione was desperate at this point

"Then Boromir" she said

"I am the heir of the family of the stewards of Gondor we look after the land while the king is away, if Aragorn dies without heir then I will take the steward's throne in Gondor"

Hermione was now extremely worried

"all of you have royal blood?"

"Almost, my blood is only of steward's level" said Boromir

"then you will not all three of you mind coming to the palace with me, Harry and Ron" said Hermione hopefully, they nodded.

stststststststststststststststststst

That evening found Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Legolas, Boromir and Aragorn being driven to Buckingham Palace.

They were greeted by a footman who took them to the body guards to be checked for any weapons, Luckily the notice me not charms on the weapons had worked. Unfortunately for the middle earth people Hermione had insisted that they wear the smart clothes from their native lands, Aragorn had been so kind as to transfigure Legolas' clothes into the faintly shimmering knee length tunic and had then proceeded to make a crown for the poor prince of Mirkwood. Aragorn was wearing his favourite blood red tunic; Boromir wore the Black and Silver of his country.

Once they had been checked over by the body guard they were led by a butler that Hermione referred to as Jenkins through a maze of wide corridors and grand halls furnished with gilt. They finally stopped outside a door and Jenkins knocked on the door.

"Lady Hermione Granger and her friends"

They entered into a room that was decorated with silver and blue, it made a pleasant change from the gold and red that had dominated most of the Palace they had seen so far

"Hermione, sweetheart how are you?" said the elderly woman at the end of the table

"I'm fine Aunt Liz...these are my friends Harry, Ron, Ron's little sister Ginny, Legolas, Aragorn and Boromir"

The lady shook their hands Boromir, Aragorn and Legolas kissing it as they did so this caused her to look extremely flattered, Hermione then gave her a box shaped gift, the old lady smiled again and opened it, it was a box of chocolates

"Hermione, you do always buy me my favourite chocolates, I have never been able to find these anywhere, but you are always able to bring me a box of them when ever you visit" she kissed Hermione on each cheek

Harry then stepped forward, his gift was a small statuette of a fairy, it wasn't really his gift, Dumbledore had insisted that he take it, it was an alarm fairy, if Buckingham palace was attacked then Dumbledore would know about it, the queen was happy with it, now that she had touched it as soon as she felt threatened a group of order members would aparate to help her.

Ron and Ginny both had typically Weasly shaped packages, they were a Weasly jumper which was blue with a sliver thresteral on the front and a box of homemade fudge, again the queen smiled as she opened the fudge and took a small square

"My, this must be the best fudge I have ever tasted, where is it from? The jersey is most beautifully made...where did you buy them?"

Both of their ears went red, Ginny replied

"Our Mother made the both of them"

"your mother is very talented, I shall wear this tonight" she said as she put it on

Boromir approached her next, his gift was a small brooch in the shape of the white tree of Gondor and the country's banner, it was apparently fairly common for ambassadors to give gifts such as this, but the queen still smiled.

Aragorn then approached the queen, he gave her a small dagger, it was made more for beauty than as a weapon, the metal was so light as to be almost white and was set with diamonds.

"for your own protection milady, I would advise you to wear it close, it is customary where we come from for all royalty to carry a dagger such as this" the queen seemed slightly surprised but none the less flattered.

Finally there was Legolas, his gift was partly his own country's banner and an elven crown set with diamond and pearls, he had only just been thanked when there was another knock on the door and three men walked in two were obviously the other person's sons.

"Hello mother dear, how are you? And father?"

"we are both well Charles, and how are Willy and Harry?" asked the Queen

"We are well enough" said 'Willy' speaking for both himself and his brother who was looking around at the semi established crowd in the room, his eye caught on Ginny and stayed there, Ginny noticed his attention and blushed slightly

stststststststststststststststststst

By the end of the evening Ginny and Harry Windsor were talking as though they had known each other for all of their lives and for once Ron was not trying to threaten the man Ginny was trying to get with

stststststststststststststststststst

Legolas had been trapped by William who had assumed that they were the same age and talking with him, luckily Aragorn and Boromir had decided to stick by him, unfortunately for the middle earther's the prince appeared to be a very scientific person, this was something that they could not for the life of them understand.

stststststststststststststststststst

Harry, Ron and Hermione were talking with the queen who was telling them stories about her childhood during the second world war, Harry found himself wondering who his grandparents were and what they would be like if they were still alive

A servant of some sort knocked on the door and announced that dinner was to be served as they walked to the dinning room Harry could hear the Queen say

"Sorry we will have to use the red room, the national trust is insisting on redecorating the purple one" the queen sighed.

stststststststststststststststststst

After dinner they retired once more to the silver and blue room, to drink coffee, all of the 'younger' generation of people were talking together.

"So you all go to Hermione's school?" asked William in a friendly tone

"yes," said Harry, "Legolas, Boromir and Aragorn are exchange students, they are going home on Christmas day we think"

"at the midwinter festivals" said Aragorn, "our homeland does not have the same gods or festivals as your peoples"

"what do you worship?" asked Harry W. curiously

"I would not say that we exactly worship but we know of Divine people called the Valar, they accidentally made the world" said Boromir

William looked slightly startled but did not say anything rude

"so do you have computers and guns where you come from?" he asked

"I do not know what these things that you talk about are..." said Aragorn, "so we may safely guess that we do not"

"Hermione dear what school did you say you went to?"

"Pennyworth's school for the raising of fine ladies and gentlemen" replied Hermione immediately, Ron raised his eyebrows and almost burst out laughing, Harry was smiling slightly too.

"did we miss a joke" William asked as he looked around at them

"We normally call school Prewns, its funny to hear the full proper name" said Harry thinking quickly, Hermione gave him a quick look of thanks as they continued their desperate charades.

"so, what languages do you speak in you country?"

"most people speak the common tongue" said Boromir

"what does it sound like?"

like this said Legolas

or like this if you don't have the elven accent said Aragorn

"I have never heard anything like that before" said Harry, "but you said most people speak like that what else to they speak?"

"well," said Legolas slowly, "there are two forms of high speech as well, one is called Sindarin and the other is called Quenya"

"do they sound different?" asked Harry W. curiously

"slightly though most people can't really notice it"

! this is Sindarin, it is my first tongue !

? and this is Quenya, it is my second tongue ?

"so was that Quenya or Sindarin"

"it was both," said Aragorn

Harry W.'s eyebrows almost leapt off his forehead

They talked of various things until the subject of magic came around, Boromir insisted that Aragorn show the princes his illusions that he remember from when he was a young boy and Aragorn a captain of Gondor. Aragorn obliged firstly he made a cushion from his chair disappear and then pretended to pull it out of the floor he then built up to vanishing Legolas, none of it was real magic just play of hands or in Legolas' case, the ability to move extremely quickly. All of the adults watched the last trick and applauded it at the end.

stststststststststststststststststst

a VERY silly STUPIDLY LONG CHAPTER...I hope you like it, if you do then pls REVIEW


	33. chapter thirty three

P This is common tongue P

Chapter thirty three

"Hermione, darling, where are you staying tonight?" asked Liz a few hours later

"At Harry's godfather's house" replied Hermione smartly

"And where might that be?" asked Phillip

"Umm...I think it is near to Soho, but I'm not certain" said Hermione

"Near to Soho...good god are you sure that is safe? You had better spend the night here, the roads are so dangerous this late at night" said Liz

"Sirius will be worried about us if we do not return" said Harry

"We can telephone him" said Liz, "but I insist on your staying the night here"

"I'll see if I can get hold of his mobile phone" said Hermione

"You won't be able to, Snuffles trod on it" said Harry

"Oh, yes..." said Hermione, as much as she felt all of the present company would prefer to stay in this palace that return to Grimwald place...it was risky and Dumbledore would kill them, but there was no way to escape from Liz when she had her mind set on something "That could cause a few problems couldn't it"

"It wasn't Siri's fault snuffles liked chewing his phone" said Harry

"He could still use a lesson in common sense...in fact I think most purebloods would benefit from it" said Hermione, before realising that the entire royal family was starring at her in a bemused fashion.

"What might purebloods be?"

Once again it was Harry to the rescue

"A pureblood is an aristocrat whose parents refused to interact with people they believed to be inferior to them"

Hermione was starting to wonder how she would have survived this dinner party without Harry.

"That makes sense..." said Liz, "It is amazing how short sighted people can be...Ah, Debbie, could you be so kind as to show Miss Hermione and her guests to some rooms they will be staying the night," the last part of this speech was directed towards the woman who had appeared in the doorway

"Yes ma'm" she bobbed a curtsy a led them to rooms

Ststststststststststsststststststststst

The next morning Legolas was awakened at five o'clock, he had after a very long struggle managed to open the window wide enough to creep out of so that he could spend the night in the arms of one of the trees that filled the garden, he was woken by a guard, who had summoned him (not magically) down the tree

"What cha doing there?"

"I was sleeping until a few moments ago"

"What cha sleeping up there for?"

"I am a guest of the mistress of this place, Liz?"

"What cha mean your stayin in her house an ya don't know her title?"

"I believe that this is correct, may I return to my rest?"

"are ya jokin?"

"No...if I am not allowed to rest then I will return to the chamber that was assigned to myself and my friends within the building...good morrow"

With this Legolas started to walk back towards the palace

"Now stop right there Mister, I have a gun and I am not afraid to use it" said a voice from behind him

Legolas turned around, he was slightly curious

"What pray is a gun?"

The man look stunned

"It's a weapon that will hurt you"

Legolas raised an eyebrow

"Where I come from it is not considered polite to harm a guest"

"I won't be harming you, just taking you to a nice secure prison"

"Thank you for the offer, but I would prefer not to, I don't like enclose spaces"

With this Legolas walked over to the wall and climbed up to his window and slipped in, looking out at the person below he saw him talking into a black box.

Legolas listened carefully to what the man was saying

"Alert, intruder has entered the palace..."

Legolas turned away from the window, and found a comfortable position on the floor facing the door and went back to sleep, this sleep lasted a mere two minutes, as the door crashed open and four men armed with 'guns'.

Aragorn and Boromir jumped from their beds and drew their weapons

P Legolas, what has happened? P asked Aragorn

P I do not know, but I think we may be in trouble, sheath your weapons P

P elven rest for those who should not have seen? P

P there is not enough time, ai we have no one here to help us P

Legolas looked up at the people standing in the door way, they seemed to be slightly confused

"Who the heck are you?" asked one of the men

"We are guests in this house," said Boromir, "were I at home I would not think it a polite awakening to have men such as yourselves intruding so..."

"Well, we are sorry but this man," the person pointed at Legolas, "was found wandering in the grounds"

"It is the custom of my people to sleep under the stars in the trees" said Legolas, "I can not sleep soundly enclosed by walls"

The man frowned slightly but seemed to accept this explanation

"Sorry for intruding on your sleeping, we will leave"

The door closed

P They have not left the corridor outside our room P said Legolas

P that will put an end to any hope of weapons practise P said Boromir rolling his eyes

P I am still glad that we will be returning soon to our home P said Aragorn

Legolas suddenly felt a feeling as though there was a lesser part of a dark lord near to them

P I think that Harry has had another vision P he said

P is he awake P

Legolas listened for a moment, then nodded

P then let us go and talk to him P

They walked out into the corridor and were met by the four men who had threatened then moments earlier

"Where dya think ya goin?"

"To talk to our friend Harry" said Boromir

"Why day a wanta to tha?"

"He has had a bad nightmare" said Legolas

"How dya know tha?"

"Because I sent them a text" said Harry's voice from down the hall, he was fully dressed as he had been the night before, "I don't suppose you could show us to a sitting room or something, none of us will be sleeping again"

The leader of the men with 'guns' looked a little surprised but led them to a small sitting room, once the door was closed Harry looked at them questioningly, Boromir slipped his language ring off his finger and passed it to Harry, who slipped it on

"Good thinking" he said, P How did you know that I had had a vision? P

P Legolas P Said Aragorn as though it explained everything

P right...I wish Voldermort would stop the whole lets torture muggles all night thing...what happened to you? P

P Legolas opened the window to sleep in a nearby tree... P

Harry groaned as he evidently realised what had happened

P Legolas, what would you do if there was strange person in your palace? P

P they would probably be brought before my father...ah I see my misjudgement in this matter, I am sorry, Harry P

They settled down to wait for the others to wake up, talking of random things

Stststststststststststtststststststststststststststst

VERY random STUPID chapter...bit SHORT, but DON'T snap my head OFF

Pls review

Lol

Just annother stupid idiot


	34. chapter thirty four

Chapter thirty four

A few hours later, the guard opened the door to let Hermione in

"Hello, I hope you all slept well" she said cheerfully, "its breakfast time"

They all walked out of the sitting room and into the dinning room

"Good morning all" said Liz from the head of the table, "help yourselves to food"

They sat down and complied,

"Hermione dear, I know you are anxious to return to Harry's godfather but I would be extremely grateful if you could stay for the Archers meet" said Liz, "indeed I insist that you must, there will be a chance to try archery..."

Legolas wonder how the archers in this world compare to those in his own realm of Mirkwood,

"Will there be a chance for a competition" Aragorn asked, "Legolas is a master with the bow"

"Aragorn I am not so good as to be a master" chided Legolas. But this decided it they must stay for the Archers meet.

Stststststststststststststststststststststststst

They were eating with the queen when an extremely loud voice announced that the archery competitions were going to be held and would all applicants come to the royal tent to apply.

Legolas and Aragorn walked over to the steward who appeared to be taking names

"Hello, you seem a bit young to be skilled in archery" he said

"In our lands all children learn the art from a young age" replied Aragorn smoothly

"Very well, names"

"Aragorn Estellar and Legolas Greenleaf" replied Legolas

"You will be borrowing bows I assume" said the man with a sneer

"Nay we have our own" replied Legolas

"Very well, sit down and wait for the rest of the competitors

A short while later they and ten other people walked out of the tent, most of the other people seemed to be middle aged.

They all came to a stop in the middle of a field where Legolas could see that bull's-eyes had been erected.

"Right" said the man who seemed to be in charge of the show, "I understand that ten bows were requested"

"But there are twelve of us here" wheezed a fairly old man

"The two young ones claim to have their own bows" said the first man as he started to hand out bows, they were very short and already strung, Legolas could not see how this bow would fire any great distance, "Lets see your bows then" said the man when he had finished handing out the metal bows.

Legolas took out his bow and with very little effort strung it

"That is a fine bow" said the man, "where did you get it?"

"A great bow maker made it for me" said Legolas

"I love bows, I'm Mr Gretle" said Mr Gretle, "You bow?" he turned to Aragorn

"Tis here," said Aragorn as he handed the strung bow to Mr Gretle

"A good bow also...now without further ado, the competition will be who scores the highest, the eldest will go first"

The old man who had noticed the number of bow hobbled forward with the bow, Mr Gretle gave him three arrows,

His arrows all landed in the outer two rings

The other nine people all took there turn, only three arrows of the twenty seven fired embedded themselves in the inner three rings, then Aragorn took his turn as he looked older than Legolas, he declined the arrows offered to him by Mr Gretle and using his own arrows he managed to place two of them in the circle and one in the outside ring by a hairline.

Legolas stood to the mark and didn't even take aim he merely fired off three arrows one after the other, all embedded themselves right at the centre of the circle.

He turned to the other competitor and found that aside form Aragorn they were all looking shocked

"H-how, did you do that young man" wheezed the eldest one, "you didn't even take aim"

"Practise" said Legolas shortly, he looked beyond the other competitor and saw there was a large crowd gathered crowd gathered a short distance away, he blushed.

Stststststststststststststststststststststststst

After collected Legolas had been presented with his prize Hermione finally manage to persuade Liz to let them leave, once they returned to Grimwauld place they were given the lecture of their lives by Mrs Wealsy

"How dare you, stay at the palace..." she continued like this for sometime but eventually let them leave her presence with the parting comment of, "and don't forget to write your thank you letters"

Harry was certain that thank you letters were not going to be the only thing arriving at Buckingham palace from Ginny Wealsy tomorrow morning.

Stststststststststststststststststststststststst

Christmas Eve passed fairly quickly in a haze of roasted chestnuts and Fred and George's pranks.

Stststststststststststststststststststststststst

I know its SHORT but let me EXPLAIN, I want to write Christmas when I don't have fifty courseworks to finish so please except this meagre offering and I promise to write a full length ( if not double) Christmas day

Lol

idiot


	35. chapter thirty five

Chapter thirty five

Harry woke on Christmas day to find a pile of gifts at the end of his bed...he couldn't help but think that it looked like a much larger number of gifts than usual, remembering what Mrs Weasly had said the night before he gathered them all up in his blanket and ventured down stairs to the kitchen, the first was burning in the grate, Legolas was squatted in front of it with a smaller pile than Harry's around his feet, Harry squatted down next to him,

"Hello, Legolas" he said quietly, not wanting to startle the elf, as he had one memorable day just after the end of the autumn term, he had come down to the common room to find Legolas sitting in front of the fire, he had walked over to Legolas and called a loud Good morning to him, this had resulted in Harry fibding a dagger pressed against his troat.

"Good morning Harry" said Legolas, "what are these?" he asked poking one of the boxes that surrounded him with a delicate finger

"Gifts Legolas" replied Harry with a small smile

"but what is this bright wrapping for?" asked Legolas wearily, Harry could see that although the time Legolas had spent outside was fairly considerable the dark and enclosed house was starting to make life difficult for the elf.

"If is our custom" said Harry, "I suppose that these that are wrapped in cloth are from the people of your world"

Legolas nodded, "They are our leaving gifts also we did not realise that this was a day for exchanging gifts"

Harry smiled

"You know young one" said Legolas, "you remind me of someone who was lost to us many winters passed"

"What do you mean?" asked Harry

"Nothing," said Legolas, "it is most likely a passing likeness, you look nothing like her"

Harry was about to question Legolas further when Ron burst in through the door followd by the rest of the family and the other seven walkers in residence an Sirius.

"Hello Harry, Merry Christmas..." called Ron but his shout was drowned by Mrs Weasly calling

"Shut the door before it can get inside" this order was followed with extreme haste, Mr Weasly then place a charm on the door, "Fred, George that was very stupid of you...you should know better than to let of a dung bomb on Christmas morning..." Mrs Weasly was now ranting at the top of her lungs

"But mum, it wasn't us...it was Kreacher..." said Fred

"oh..." said Mrs Weasly extremely foreshortened in her planned rant at Fred and George, "Sorry dears"

"Don't worry mum, we understand" said George

"Well, its lucky that we were thoughtful enough to collect everyone's gifts for them" said Fred placing a large sack in the middle of the room

"oh, thank you Fred" squealed Ginny as she ran over to hug him

"Well," said Mr Weasly, "it looks like there are a lot of presents that need to be unwrapped"

Everyone did not need any further invitation they each dived in to pick a present up and then ended up passing them to other people.

There was a gasp of surprise from Fred and Geogre when they both received a pair of fighting daggers,

"The writing on them says death to the foes of the elves in the sindarian tongue" said Aragorn, as George traced the runes with a finger.

The fellowship all received knitted jumpers from Mrs Weasly as well as a heavy fruit cake

"They are spelled for warmth" she said as they admired them

"your skilled is that which will be greatly admired in our homelands" said Aragorn

By the time the smells of cooked meat were becoming so over powering that everyone could think of nothing else, most of the gifts had been unwrapped, once they were all settled around the table Mrs Weasly carved the roast tirkey and started to hand around the vegetables,

"What are these?" asked Legolas holding up a cracker

Sirius smiled, "That my dear boy, would be a cracker"

"and what, Mr Black might a cracker be?" asked Gimli hesitantly

"take a hold of the other end of Legolas' cracker and each of you pull" said Sirius with a laugh.

Glimli took a hold of the end opposite to the one Legolas was holding and yanked it hard, Harry supposed it was a little cruel of Sirius not to warn them but it was funny to see the shock on their faces as the cracker exploded leaving behind a startled elf, a confused dwarf, an elven helmet and a set of gobstones

"Glimli won" said Sirius, taking the helmet and placing it on the poor dwarf's head

"Laddie" came the threatening voice from the depths of the helmet, "I don't suppose you would know, but this is an elven helmet"

Sirius apparently did not see the significance of this small fact, Frodo saw fit to enlighten him

"In our world, elves and Dwarves are not the most friendly of races when placed together in a room"

"Oh..." said Sirius, "I beg you pardon master dwarf"

Glimli humphed and removed the helmet, he also quietly pocketed the gobstones.

When the pudding arrived on the table, crowned with a blue flame all helped themselves lustily to the desert, Sam almost breaking his teeth on a knut.

"thankee kindly" he said to Mrs Weasly, "I will keep it with me and hope it brings good luck"

for some reason this caused Mrs Weasly to blush, once all the crackers had been cracked and the pudding eaten, they all returned to the fireplace to open the last of the gifts, until finally there was only one thing left in the sack, it was addressed in runes, Aragorn drew it out and unwrapped it, it was a stick, he read the letter then nodded

"The time has come for us to leave," he said, at once the fellowship became somber they placed the gifts they had been given into their packs and after a final farewell they departed.

12121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121

sorry, end of the fellowship Hogwarts...sad...but what I need to know is should I write the next part as a sequel or just keep on writing on this story????

A few replies...to everyone who reviewd my story thank you very much

Bev...I am truelly extremely sorry that there have been so few plot development recently...I am just at that boring stage where I need to tie off all the loose ends...I hope you understand....dont worry things will get harder in middle earth...thanx 4 ur review, sorry 4 no developments


	36. IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE

Hello everyone…sorry I haven't written in millions of years…will be writing again soon, I had to travel half way across Europe by train with a cat and a dog over night fun fun fun, I have been travelling but I have written some chapters the only problem is they are all on paper but I have decided that I will continue this as a sequel …um tyitle will be

oh my god who fed up the plot

or…time travels ever onwards…

so don't shoot me will write before the new year


	37. FINNAL AN

AN

decided to write as a sequel...

changed the name

Fire hold thy flame

still the same aurthor, i up uploaded it on xmas day


End file.
